


Dyad

by OnTheFritz



Category: Cats (1998), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: A lot of whodunit, Creepy Mystery Times, Gen, Grumblebrutus, Lots of clues if you go back and read it from the start after reading chapter 4, Munkustrap and Alonzo investigate mysteries together, Poor Plato just wants to help, Probably be adding tags as I go, Some hurt/comfort, Something's up with Tumble, Very mild Alonzo/Munkustrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheFritz/pseuds/OnTheFritz
Summary: “I swear, Teaze, if you had seen Tumble and talked to him you’d think that somethin’ was wrong. I’ve never seen him like that. All cold and quiet. It's not right.” Mungojerrie shivered.“Jer, Tumble’s going through a tough time. You remember that age. Mood swings, trying to find where you belong, the age between kitten and adult sucks.” Rumpleteazer sighed.Something's not quite right with Tumblebrutus. Then, after an unexplained fire in the junkyard that leaves Pouncival missing, things really aren't quite right.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. Strange Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is going to be a quite different story than the ones I've posted so far. Going for a mystery/ suspenseful vibe here. There will be more characters and more chapters too!
> 
> This came to mind after watching a lot of recordings of Cats, particularly focusing on Tumble and Pounce, who are just too much fun to ignore.
> 
> I promise at the end of the story things will make sense but for now just enjoy the ride!

It was a terrible day for a stroll. It was a terrible day to be outside, period. All week long Asparagus had been complaining about his joints acting up, about how it was going to rain, going on and on until the younger cats had excused themselves to go do literally anything else so long as it got them away from the cranky cat. That left the older cats to try and sidle away without being rude.

Mungojerrie had been one of those cats. That particular morning Rumpleteazer had ditched him for a so called ‘brunch with the ladies’ or whatever she did with her queenfriends, leaving him to hang about the junkyard with nothing to do but listen to Asparagus complain. When Plato had innocently made an appearance Jerrie grabbed the younger tom and hightailed it out of there, proclaiming loudly that they were going to be gone all day on a training patrol and that they didn’t have time to listen to Asparagus talk about the weather.

So that was how Mungojerrie and Plato wound up huddled under a soggy paper bag outside the junkyard, both lamenting that they had not listened to Asparagus when he had said it was going to rain.

“So… heard any good gossip travelin’ round the ‘yard lately?” Jerrie asked, trying not to crowd the younger cat. 

It was more like Plato was trying not to crowd him. The young tom seemed to have grown taller overnight, placing him among some of the tallest toms in the junkyard, second only to Munkustrap and Alonzo. It would have been comical if they weren’t both trying to keep from getting wet.

“Uh, no, I haven’t. Sorry.” Plato said, trying to find somewhere to put his tail in the cramped space. It ended up being wedged between the two cats.

“Oh come on, you have to know somethin’. I see you hangin’ around Vicki and the others-”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Plato said, noticeably turning red under his white fur.

“Ah, haven’t told her yet, I see.” Jerrie said wisely. “Waitin’ for the right moment to tell Vicki that you-”

“Please, if we could talk about literally anything else right now I’d really appreciate it.” Plato interrupted.

“Sure, sure, forget I said anythin’.”

Silence.

“Uh, so… is it that obvious?” Plato asked hesitantly. “About me and… me and Victoria?”

“Plato, please. Give me some credit. I have some superior sleuthin’ skills that not just any cat has.”

“Sleuthing skills?”

“Yes. See, I notice things that others don’t. Got a special eye for these sort of things. ‘S how I know that you’re sweet on Miss Victoria.” Jerrie said smoothly.

Now, he was a perceptive cat, but even a pollicle could see how Plato’s world revolved around Victoria. But that didn’t mean that Jerrie could ignore this opportunity to perhaps… impress his skills upon Plato a little. Put some ideas into the tom’s head about his abilities. Especially if Plato was going to start training with Munkustrap and Alonzo to help protect the junkyard like the rumors said. It wouldn’t hurt to get on the tom’s good side, just in case.

“See, Plato, with my superior skills I can just about tell who likes who all over the ‘yard. Gives me an edge.”

“Really? That sounds useful.”

“Yes, it is. So.” Jerrie slung a soggy arm around Plato’s shoulders. “Why haven’t you told Vicki that-”

A howling wind tore through them both, blowing away their meager shelter. The rain fell harder.

“We gotta get out of here!” Jerrie yowled.

“Right behind you!” Plato shrieked, long legs propelling him out of the alley.

Within minutes Jerrie was left behind. 

“Wow, kid can really run.” Jerrie huffed, taking a quick break in a doorway. The wind had died down but the rain continued to fall. The street had cleared out quickly, leaving Jerrie to wonder if it was worth heading back to the junkyard now or try and wait out the storm. Plato would make it home just fine. The tom was probably home already judging by how fast he ran.

As Jerrie’s gaze swept the surrounding area a familiar shape caught his eye, sitting on top of a tall brick wall that separated the buildings. Just to be sure he squinted, leaning out from his shelter for a better look. Yep, it was a patch tabby tom, perched like a statue on the wall, completely drenched in the still falling rain.

Curiosity got the better of him. Jerrie left his doorway and climbed up on the wall, resigning himself to the fact that it would take forever for his fur to dry. The other cat didn’t seem to care at all, not so much as flicking an ear in Jerrie’s direction as he approached.

“Hey Tumble, whatcha doin’ all the way out here? It’s not the best part of town to be hangin’ around, especially in the rain.” Jerrie asked, sidling up to the younger cat.

Tumble remained still, eyes flicking towards Mungojerrie in clear distaste. It was such an odd look from the normally pleasant kitten that it was enough to make Jerrie take pause.

“Tumble, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Go away.” Tumble’s eyes flicked back towards the street.

“See, that’s the exact opposite thing to say if you don’t want me to stick around. Now you have to tell me what’s wrong.” Jerrie nudged Tumble’s shoulder. 

“I said go away.” Tumble none too subtly moved out of reach.

“Did you and Pounce get in a fight?” Unless Tumble suddenly developed an intense but forbidden love for getting soaked to the skin that he desperately wanted to keep secret there was no reason for the kitten to be this far away from the junkyard.

“Don’t call him that.” Tumble spat. 

“What, don’t call him Pounce? What else should I call him? Are you feeling alright?”

Tumble seemed to remember himself and took a deep breath. When he turned he had a small smile on his face, expression seemingly even more out of place on him than before. 

“Sorry, of course you should call him Pounce.” Tumble said, voice holding an edge that made the hair stand up on Jerrie’s neck.

All sorts of alarm bells were going off in Jerrie’s head, but he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly was causing such unease. Tumble was generally one of the nicest (if not a little rambunctious and mischievous) toms in the junkyard, always trying to entertain others with his impressive acrobatics. Of course, everyone was allowed to have their off days, but this Tumble… this cold, quick to anger Tumble, was not one that Jerrie had ever seen before.

“Hey, Tumble, you know you can talk to me, right? I know we don’t hang out all the time but you can always let me know if somethin’s botherin’ you or if someone’s gettin’ in your fur about somethin’.”

“Thanks. And yes, I know.” The rain was falling harder than ever but Tumble didn’t even seem to notice. He looked sad. “But this isn’t something you can help me or… or Pounce with.”

“How about you come back to the ‘yard with me?” Jerrie liked the sad look even less on Tumble’s face. “We can go pull a trick on ol’ Asparagus and see if we can get him to stop complainin’ about the weather.”

Back to the annoyed look. Kitten had some serious mood swings. It was hard for Jerrie to keep up.

“No. I’m leaving now.” Tumble stood, giving Jerrie one last look. It was hard to tell what the tom was thinking. “But thank you for caring. I guess.”

With that Jerrie was left alone. Alone and very confused. He peered down over the wall. Tumble was gone.

The rain finally stopped just as Jerrie made it back to the junkyard. Everyone had just started emerging from their den, looking clean and dry and not at all like they had been caught outside in the downpour. Like they had all listened to Asparagus.

“Wow, Jerrie, did you go swimming or something?” Pouncival hung upside down from an old piece of fencing, looking completely dry and very smug.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, furball.” Jerrie shook himself, making sure that a generous portion of water hit Pounce squarely in the face. 

As predicted Pouncival sputtered and fell off, landing unceremoniously on his face. Within seconds he was up again. 

“Hey!”

“Hey yourself. By the way, how’re things between you and Tumble?”

“Huh?” Pounce stopped his attempts to bluster. “What d’you mean?”

“Just wonderin’. I saw him recently and he looked kinda upset about somethin’.” Jerrie said casually.

“Oh. Uh, I dunno. Haven’t seen him since it started to rain. But I don’t think he’s mad about anything. I hope. Is he mad?” Pounce fidgeted with his tail. “Maybe I should go find him.”

“Whoa, Pounce, calm down. I wouldn’t worry about it. Forget I said somethin’.” Jerrie patted the kitten on the head. 

Pouncival didn’t look convinced but climbed back up on the fencing. “Fine. But I’m gonna talk to him later.”

“You do that. I’m gonna dry off.” Jerrie had enough of today. Maybe tomorrow would be better and less confusing.

As he hurried off to his den Jerrie took a look over the junkyard, scanning the familiar faces for one kitten in particular. There he was. Tumblebrutus was sitting over with the other kittens, looking completely dry and happy despite having been drenched and miserable in the rain only an hour or so before. Tumble even gave him a little smile and wave when their eyes connected.

“Crazy kittens.” Jerrie sighed. Any day now and he’d start complaining like Asparagus.

*****

It was less than a week before the Jellicle Ball and Alonzo was sure that this was the year Munkustrap was going to go bald from stress. The Jellicle Protector was currently tracing the perimeter of the junkyard for the fourth time that morning, fastidiously ensuring that there were no hidden paths in or out that could be used for nefarious purposes.

“Munk, you need to take a break. Nothing’s changed in the last hour since we were last here.” Alonzo said exasperatedly.

“I appreciate your concern but I have to double check, just to be sure-” 

“This is our fourth time this morning. Any more times around the junkyard and you’re going to fall over.” Alonzo watched the realization cross Munk’s face.

“Fourth time? Seriously?”

“Yes. Seriously. Sit down before I make you.” Alonzo wound his way around the silver tabby.

“Yeah?” Munk’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Yeah.”

“Then make me.” Suddenly Munkustrap was running off down the path, leaving a bewildered Alonzo behind.

“Munkustrap I swear to the Heaviside-” Alonzo took off after him.

It wasn’t a long chase. Munk was waiting for Alonzo around the next corner, leaping out and playfully tackling the tom to the ground. 

“Argh!” Alonzo halfheartedly tried to kick the silver tabby off of him. “Where do you get all this energy?”

“I save it up for occasions such as this.” Munk sat atop him, looking smug.

“You specifically wait for us to be alone so you can tackle me and do-” Alonzo stopped mid sentence.

They were not alone.

There was Tumblebrutus, sitting off to the side and looking mildly surprised.

“Oh. Hello, Tumble. What are you doing all the way out here?” In one fluid motion Munkustrap climbed off of Alonzo, smoothing down his ruffled fur as if he hadn’t just tackled the cat to the ground.

Tumble tilted his head to one side, then the other, the rest of his body still as a statue. “What are you two doing?”

“Patrolling.” Alonzo said somewhat stiffly as he sat up. “It’s not safe for you to be this far out in the junkyard.”

“Oh.” Tumble seemed to realize that while he had caught the two toms in a somewhat questionable position, he himself had also been caught where he shouldn’t have been. He still didn’t move from his spot, seeming to wait for Munk and Alonzo to do something.

Munkustrap extended an arm towards Tumble, intending to gently guide him back to safer section of the junkyard, but the kitten ducked and skittered away. 

“I’m leaving now.” Tumble announced, heading back the way Munk and Alonzo had been. “Don’t worry about following me, I know the way home.”

“What was that all about?” Alonzo asked as soon as the kitten was gone.

“I don’t know.” Munk admitted. “But I think that we really should check the perimeter again.”

Alonzo felt a shiver go down his spine. “Agreed.”

*****

He was back in the place that didn’t make sense. It was impossible to be where he was, but he was there, yet he was also not himself.

Who was he?

Anger rose within him. Anger twinged with a flicker of anxiety. He was walking down a set of stairs, down, down into a basement. He could smell the damp air as he opened the door.

There they were. Huddled in their corner like rats. The larger one was waiting for him, always watching. The smaller smiled. Why did the smaller one always smile?

These two were loyal. He had no doubt. But so much depended on them. Was it truly wise to base such an important plan on the actions of these two?

Yes. It would all go according to plan. He would soon have his answers and he wouldn’t have to worry anymore. It was time.

The larger one remained still, waiting and watching. The smaller one wiggled out of the larger’s grasp and bounded up to him, mouth open to say-

“Hey, Plato!” 

The voice woke him from his dream- nightmare?- and sent him nearly tumbling out of the lawn chair he had curled up in. His heart hammered in his chest.

“Plato! Wake up!” The voice would not be deterred.

Plato yawned and stretched, trying to shake the hazy recollection of his dreams from his mind. It was already fading from memory, leaving him only with a vague sense of unease. These dreams didn’t happen often but when they did he always felt less rested than before.

“What is it?” Plato asked, eyeing the source of his rude awakening.

Pouncival wiggled impatiently. “Didja already forget? Jeez, Plato, we talked about this yesterday.”

Yesterday. All he could remember was being soaked in the rain with Mungojerrie. They should have listened to Asparagus. He had run home, unwittingly leaving the other tom behind, focused only on getting out of the rain. Then he had run into Pouncival and Tumblebrutus at the entrance to the junkyard-

“Wow. I see how it is.” Pounce huffed, turning his back on Plato and flicking his tail impatiently. “See if I ever help you dry off again. Sheesh. Should’ve asked Tugger after all.”

“Hey, hold on. I remember.” Plato did remember. “You and Tumble wanted to learn how to do lifts. For the ball.”

Pounce’s bad mood quickly disappeared. “Yeah. Thought you forgot.”

“You just woke me up, give me a minute.”

“Dreaming of Victoria?” The queen’s name was said in an annoying sing song voice.

“No!” Plato aimed a swipe at Pounce’s head.

“You were grunting and muttering in your sleep. Must have been a good dream.” Pounce danced out of the way, laughing maniacally.

“Look, did you wake me up to learn something or just to torture me?” Plato huffed. “’Cause I can just go find somewhere else to sleep. I don’t have to teach you anything-”

“Alright, alright, jeez, nevermind. I won’t bother you about you and Vicki.” Pounce pouted. “Even though it’s so obvious.”

Plato rolled his eyes. “If it was obvious to you then the whole junkyard would know.”

“You’re not a very nice cat, you know that?” Pounce pretended to be wounded.

“Where’s Tumble?” Plato asked, hoping to change the subject.

“This way. I told him to meet us over in our usual spot.”

“Usual spot?” Plato followed Pounce through the winding piles of junk, noting that they were leaving the central portion of the yard and heading towards the outer perimeter. 

“Yeah. ‘S where we can do secret stuff without Munk knowing.”

Plato briefly wondered what exactly this ‘secret stuff’ was but decided not to ask. There were some things that were better left unknown.

It took a little bit of time and a lot of clambering to reach Pounce and Tumble’s usual spot, but eventually Plato and Pounce found their way. Tumble was waiting for them. He wasn’t alone.

“Hi, Plato!” Jemima waved. Next to her Etcetera bounced up and down excitedly.

“Hi, Jem. Hi, Cettie. What are you doing here?”

“Well we have to practice lifting someone. Didja think I was gonna let Tumble lift me in the air like some queen?” Pounce said, sounding slightly offended.

Tumble snorted. “Like I could lift you anyways. Not with the amount that you eat in a day.”

“Hey! I am perfect as I am!”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

Plato watched the brothers wrestle each other in the dirt. Jemima and Etcetera joined him.

“You owe me five mice.” Etcetera said smugly.

“Aw, I was hoping they would at least make it five minutes without fighting.” Jemima sighed.

“I don’t think they’re fighting, I think that’s how they communicate.” Plato commented.

Eventually Pounce and Tumble’s ‘discussion’ was over. Now much dustier and disheveled than before, the two settled down to await Plato’s instructions.

“Alright. I’m going to need a partner.” Plato said.

“Me! Pick me!” Etcetera raised her paw excitedly.

“So, the most important part is to make sure that your feet are firmly planted on the ground. If your legs are unstable then you won’t be able to complete the lift.” Planting his feet, he placed his paws on Etcetera’s hips. “You also need to have trust in yourself and the trust of your partner.”

“Oh, I trust you, Plato.” Etcetera giggled. 

“You sound like you’re quoting somebody.” Tumble observed.

“Yeah, Munk taught me.” Plato tapped Etcetera. “Ready?”

“Yep!”

Up she went. It was easy practicing lifts with Etcetera, who had zero hesitation in being held up above his head. Plato had originally learned watching Munkustrap lift Demeter, and then practiced by lifting Demeter himself. It was rather embarrassing but Demeter had been a very good sport, even forgiving him when he almost dropped her. Almost being the key word. He had yet to drop anyone and he wasn’t planning on doing so any time soon.

Etcetera’s giggling was distracting though.

“Wow!” Jemima gasped. “Plato, you make it look so easy!” 

“The trick is to always be aware of your partner.” Plato barely had to grunt as he held Etcetera over his head. She had decided to show off a little and do the splits, moving slowly so he could adjust his grip. They ran through a couple different poses before Plato gently set her back on the ground.

“Okay, I think I got it.” Pounce said, sidling up to Jemima. “Ready to go?”

“Hey, I thought I was going to lift Jem.” Tumble said.

“Nuh uh, you have to lift Cettie. You think I could lift someone her height over my head? You have a better chance.”

“Excuse me?” Etcetera said, putting her paws on her hips.

Plato wisely stepped back. Predictably the queen jumped in to give Pounce a piece of her mind, eliciting a shriek from him that would probably be heard across the junkyard. Jemima and Tumble looked like they were taking bets on who would win. The battling kittens rolled their way, sending the two observers disappearing into the junk to avoid the fight.

“I’ll uh, I’ll just be over here. Let me know when you’re done.” Plato said, taking up a comfortable position on top of an overturned canoe. Tumble and Jemima would return once the fight was over. Hopefully.

Time passed. Still Etcetera and Pounce fought on. Plato was beginning to think that the lesson was over. Sighing, he settled down to try and get comfortable. At least he could get a nap in. 

A rustle behind him caught his attention. Curiously he popped his head over the junk to get a closer look.

Tumble was sitting on top of an abandoned car, staring down at something out of sight and whispering urgently. As Plato crept closer he could make out what the kitten was saying.

“Come on, you have to. We’re running out of time.”

Whoever he was talking to- presumably Jemima- must have replied, but it was too quiet to hear.

“They’re busy. Now it’s our turn. Don’t you want to- to be happy?” Tumble’s shoulders slumped. “Please. Please do it. For me, at least.”

Plato frowned. He had a hunch that Tumble was sweet on Jemima, and figured that she returned his feelings to some degree, but it sounded like whatever he was asking of her was not being readily agreed upon. 

“Look, if it doesn’t work out we can leave. We can find our own place, far away from here. But we don’t have a choice right now.” Tumble was starting to sound desperate.

Plato was torn on whether or not he should intervene. There was an air of urgency about Tumble that set Plato on edge, but it was clearly a private conversation that was not meant to be intruded upon. The thought of Tumble and Jemima planning on running away together if it didn’t work out wasn’t making much sense though.

It took too long to come to a decision. Tumble sighed and slipped off the car and out of sight, leaving Plato alone with his thoughts.

“Hey, Plato!” Jemima’s sweet, innocent voice scared the living daylights out of him.

Plato spun around to face her. “Wh- huh?”

Jemima giggled. “Pounce and Cettie are done fighting. We’re ready now if you want to continue the lesson.”

“But I thought you and Tumble….” 

“Tumble left to go get some snacks. He said he’d be back soon though.”

Plato wondered if he should mention that he had just seen Tumble speaking with an unknown cat. Clearly it hadn’t been Jemima, but if it wasn’t her he was speaking to, then who was it?

There wasn’t a chance to get an answer. There wasn’t a chance at all.

“Hey, what’s that smell?” Pounce asked, sniffing the air and wrinkling his nose. “Smells like-”

“Fire! There’s a fire!” Tumble wailed, voice echoing through the junk. He stuck his head through a gap in the junk pile, looking wild and terrified. “We have to run!”

“Where? Where can we go?” Etcetera cried, holding on to Pounce.

Plato climbed to the highest point he could and looked out over the junkyard. Off in the distance he could see black smoke. It wasn’t close enough to pose a threat yet, but it threatened to spread. They had to evacuate before it was too late.

“This way!” Tumble shot out into the clearing, pulling Pounce along with him. Quickly they disappeared into the trash without waiting for the others.

“Tumble, wait!” Jemima called, but it was too late. In Tumble’s haste he had loosened the already unstable pile of trash, sending it crashing down between them. They would have to find their own way out.

“Here, climb up and over.” Plato said, jumping back up on the canoe and helping lift Jemima and Etcetera up next to him. The smoke was rapidly getting thicker.

“Where- where do we go?” Etcetera coughed.

“Out. We have to leave the junkyard.” Plato said. With the rapidly thickening smoke he strongly suspected that there was more than one fire. This was not something he shared with the others.

“What about Pounce and Tumble?” Jemima asked as Plato guided her and Etcetera up and over the other side of the junk pile they were sitting on. 

“They’ll be able to find their own way out. We have to focus on getting ourselves to safety.” Plato said.

“Tugger! What about Tugger and Electra and Jenny and-” Etcetera didn’t have time to stop and think as Plato gave her a good shove, sending her flying forward towards the edge of the junkyard. She could be mad at him later once they were out of harm’s way.

It seemed like forever before the three were safely huddled on the other side of the fence that separated the junkyard from the rest of the city. Plato corralled Jemima and Etcetera into the nearest doorway. There was no sign of any other cats making it out of the junkyard.

“Stay here. I’m going back to see if I can help.” Plato said, detaching Etcetera from his leg.

“Plato, no, you can’t-” 

“Cettie, I have to. I need you two to stay here and help anyone who happens to come this way.”

“Please be careful.” Jemima begged.

“I will.” Plato took off before he could doubt himself.

The smoke was thick on this side of the junkyard. There was definitely more than one fire. Something- or someone- had set fires on opposite sides of the junkyard to cause the most chaos. He edged around the thickest part of the smoke, trying to listen for signs of anyone in distress.

Someone screamed. Plato ran towards the sound.

Tumble and Pounce had not made it out. Seemingly disoriented by the smoke, they had accidentally wandered deeper into the labyrinth of debris and found themselves in more trouble than before. A large pile of metal had come loose as the wood beneath it burned, falling across their path and knocking them over. Tumble was on the ground with Pounce standing over him protectively.

And they weren’t alone. Three large cats with wet rags over their mouths and noses were advancing on them, holding a net between them.

“Not me! Don’t take me!” Tumble yelled, struggling to stand. There were painful burns on his leg where he had fallen into the hot metal. Flames flickered behind him. 

Plato didn’t know if he could take on the three cats. While he was big, these cats were bigger, and he doubted that they would be pushovers. They also seemed to have started the fires if their masks were anything to judge by.

Pounce stood bravely between the three cats and Tumble, unwilling to move despite the threat. Whatever retort he had planned was lost in uncontrollable coughing. Tumble winced and swayed on his knees, looking like he was about to pass out at any moment.

It was time to act. Plato darted forward, intending to rescue the kittens at all cost. It was too late. He had been so focused on what was in front of him that he didn’t notice what was creeping up behind. A fourth cat had snuck up behind him, tackling him to the ground and slashing at his middle with sharp claws.

One solid hit to the head and Plato felt the world fall away, Pouncival’s terrified eyes the last thing he recognized before it all went dark.

*****

“Everyone accounted for?” Munkustrap asked, wiping soot from his brow as he tried to count the faces in front of him. From his perch on the tire he could see the majority of the central part of the junkyard.

Luckily the main part of the junkyard had remained unscathed from the fires. Whoever had set them had deliberately set them on the outskirts of the junkyard in an attempt to cause chaos and confusion but not kill anyone. Or so he hoped. The humans had put out the fires easily enough, leaving the Jellicles to sort themselves out. It was not an easy task.

“Skimble, Teazer and Jerrie are taking a look through the neighborhood to see if anyone made it out there.” Alonzo said, leaping up to sit next to him. The white patches of his fur were covered in soot. “I checked the north side and it’s clear.”

“Good. Tugger’s checking the east and Bomba's checking the west. I just did a sweep of the south. Jenny and Asparagus are making sure that no one got seriously hurt.” Munk ran an eye over the center of the junkyard again. Looked like everyone was there except for….

“Have you seen Plato and Etcetera?” Victoria asked, wringing her paws together. There was a fine layer of ash over her fur, turning her a light grey. 

“And Jemima and Pounce?” Tumblebrutus was with her, the white parts of his coat also grey. Beyond the ash he appeared unscathed.

“Not yet. But Skimble and the others will find them.” Alonzo went to put a reassuring arm around Victoria but hesitated, not wanting to get her more dirty than she already was. “Let’s get you two cleaned up.”

The black and white cat shot a look at Munk over his shoulder as he led Tumble and Victoria away towards a bucket of water someone had procured. Munk nodded, indicating that he would be fine for the time being. He really had no choice but to remain calm. If he lost it then everyone else would. Well, maybe not Jennyanydots. She was a force to be reckoned with in times of stress.

A shout from the corner of the junkyard got his attention. It was Skimbleshanks, half dragging, half carrying an unconscious Plato. Jemima and Etcetera were with him, both trying their best to help. 

Immediately Munk ran forward, shouldering the lanky tom and helping Skimble carry him to Jenny’s den, which had become a makeshift infirmary.

“What happened?” Munk asked, motioning for Jemima and Etcetera to help clear the way.

“I don’t know. I found him like this. First I discovered Jemi and Cettie huddled together by a house just outside of the junkyard, and then as we were headed back we nearly tripped on poor Plato. He was just lying out in the open. Looks like he got a nasty knock on the head, the poor lad.” Skimble explained.

Plato groaned at the sound of his name, trying to move his feet of his own accord. This did not help Munk and Skimble’s efforts to get him to Jenny’s den, and the three of them did a complicated dance that finally ended up with Plato giving in and slumping forward again, sending all three of them crashing through Jenny’s doorway. 

Jennyanydots looked like she was about to give them a lecture about being careful but was stopped at the sight of Plato.

“Lay him down over here so I can get a better look at him.” Jenny said, indicating a clean bed she had put together for any injured cats. Despite the fire it looked like Plato was the only injured cat.

“Thanks, Jen.” Skimble said as he and Munk carefully hauled Plato up on the bed, arranging his long limbs on top of the blankets.

“Don’t thank me yet until he’s awake and moving of his own accord.” Jenny said, checking the wound on his head. “Poor thing. Something wanted him to stay down.”

Munkustrap took in the scratches on the cat’s torso. “He was definitely attacked.”

“Attacked?” Etcetera said from the doorway, sounding just on the verge of being hysterical. Jemima was right behind her, eyes wide.

“Skimble, please, could you?” Jenny gestured towards the frightened kitten.

“Right. Come along, let’s leave Jenny to her work. Don’t you worry, Plato will be right as rain in no time.” Skimble bustled the two kittens away from the scene, giving them no choice but to go with him.

“That’ll be enough to fuel the gossip for a while.” Munk sighed.

“It was bound to get out somehow.” Jenny said, taking a wet cloth and gently cleaning the wound on his head. 

Munk picked up a cloth of his own and started to work on the scratches on Plato’s torso. They weren’t particularly deep but they were long and painful looking.

“I can take care of this if you need to go and tend to the others. Plato’s my only patient.” Jenny said.

“We’ll be lucky if he’s the only one.” Munk sighed again. “Pouncival is still unaccounted for.”

“A kitten of his abilities could be hiding anywhere.” Jenny commented. “I wouldn’t count him missing just yet.”

On the bed Plato groaned again, trying to move away from the wet cloths. “Pounce….” He broke off into harsh coughing.

“Hush, Plato, you’re safe. Try to stay still.” Jenny gently quieted him.

Munk continued his silent work, trying not to give in to the anxiety that was steadily rising inside of him. The fires were enough to worry about, but now that someone had attacked Plato and left him out in the open it was impossible to deny that there was a strong chance of them being connected somehow. And with Pouncival still missing… the implications were there but Munk stubbornly refused to voice them. Still had to keep calm.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer hadn’t yet come back from their search outside the junkyard. Alonzo, now clean, had briefly popped his head into Jenny’s den to inform Munk that Bombalurina and Tugger had finished their searches from inside the junkyard. Soon it would be night. While searching in the dark wasn’t really a problem, it was what else came out at night that posed the danger.


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pouncival is lost. Tumble gets in a pickle. Luckily, on both accounts, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to chapter 2! I sincerely appreciate all of you who are taking the time to read this. It's a lot of fun to write and even more fun to hear what you think!

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, through their many elaborate adventures and schemes, knew the neighborhood better than any other cat, making them the best choice to go searching in the area for any wayward cats that had escaped the fires in the junkyard. So far they found exactly zero cats.

Something shuffled behind a dumpster. Ignoring the smells, Mungojerrie poked his head around the side and squinted into the darkness. Two wide eyes stared back at him. The face had a distinctive brown patch over the left eye.

“Hey, it’s Pouncival! I’ve found him!” Jerrie turned away to call to his mate. 

As soon as he looked away the kitten exploded out of the corner, running right over the top of the cat and disappearing into the alley. Jerrie stood just in time to see the tip of Pouncival’s tail disappear around the corner.

“Blimey, he’s fast when he wants to be.” Jerrie said to himself, bewildered at the sudden turn of events.

Rumpleteazer shrieked, no doubt running into Pouncival. Another shriek. Then silence. Jerrie rounded the corner to find Teazer sprawled on the pavement, looking shocked.

“You okay?” Jerrie helped her to her feet.

“Yeah, yeah. Didn’t expect the kid to come flyin’ outta there like a bat outta hell.” Teazer said, clutching the pearls around her neck. “What’d you do to him?”

“Nothin’, I swear!” Jerrie protested. “Somethin’ spooked him good.”

“Despite our finely honed skills in the ‘runnin’ rapidly away from the scene of the crime’ department, I don’t think we’re gonna be able to catch him on our own.” Teazer said. 

“Reckon we should go tell Munk and Lonz?” Jerrie asked.

“Yeah.” With that the two set off at a run, hoping to bring back reinforcements before it was too late.

By the time the notorious couple of cats made it back to the junkyard everyone but Pouncival was accounted for. This did not put Tumblebrutus in a good mood. He became increasingly agitated at the fact that his brother was the only one missing, demanding that he be let out to search for him. Of course, this was not going to happen. Unfortunately Tumble did not see it that way.

“For the last time, Tumble, we’re going to go look for him, but you have to stay here.” Alonzo said, trying to calm the kitten down. Jerrie and Teazer looked on, both wearing identical pitying expressions.

“No! I have to go look! You don’t understand, he could be hurt or- or- or worse!” Tumble was yelling, a rare sight for the normally good natured cat. Generally he was the one to calm Pounce down when he was upset, and vice versa. Now that Pounce was gone there was no one to balance his temper.

“Easy there, Tumble. We’ll get your brother back.” Teazer said, going in for a hug. 

Tumble let her embrace him, looking for all the world like he was about to cry but stubbornly refusing to do so. “He has to come back. I- I don’t know what I’d do if he was gone or- or- or worse-”

“Shhh, don’t think of that. Just think about what you’re gonna do when he gets back. He’ll need you just as much as you need him.” Teazer soothed, flicking her tail towards Alonzo and Jerrie to shoo them away.

Jerrie saw his cue. He took Alonzo by the elbow and led him away before Tumble could hold them back any longer.

“Teazer’ll keep an eye on him. I can show you where we last saw Pounce.” Jerrie said.

“Thank you. The sooner those two are reunited the better.” Alonzo said. 

“Yeah. I don’t like seein’ either of them upset.” Jerrie recalled his conversation he had with Tumble in the rain and shuddered. Nope, it was definitely better to have a happy Tumble around. He never wanted to talk to miserable in the rain Tumble ever again.

Munkustrap met them at the entrance to the junkyard and the three of them set off, Jerrie leading the way.

“How’s Plato?” Alonzo asked as they hurried along to where Jerrie first saw Pouncival.

“Better. Jenny’s bandaged him up and he’s sleeping instead of being unconscious.” Munk said. “He should be fine if he can survive her lecture.”

“Ah, that’s a rite of passage for any tom his age.” Jerrie said cheerfully.

“You’re really not much older than he is.” Alonzo pointed out.

“Yeah, but I’ve had much more life experience than he has.” Jerrie said, leaving the other two to wonder exactly what he meant by that. They stopped at the end of the alley. “Here’s where Teazer and I last saw him.”

“Thanks, Jerrie.” Munk said, immediately sniffing the air and searching the surrounding area.

“Hey, no problem. But if it’s all the same to you, I don’t think I should be stickin’ around. Seein’ as the sight of me was enough to spook him and make him run off, I don’t think I’d be much help.” Jerrie said, looking slightly put out.

“You’re probably right.” Alonzo said. “Munk and I’ll take it from here.”

“Cheers and good luck. I’ll make sure Tumble’s kept in the ‘yard.” With a wave of his tail Jerrie was off.

“Should we split up?” Alonzo asked. Munk shook his head, crouching low to the ground. “Munk, do you smell him?”

Munk nodded. “I smell something. This way.”

Carefully they crept around the corner and back down the alley where Jerrie had first seen the kitten. There, back behind the dumpster, was a familiar shape. 

Slowly Munkustrap approached the kitten, making sure that Pouncival could see him fully. Pounce shivered, pupils wide, gaze fixed on him. This was not the confident, goofy, mischievous kitten from before. This kitten was shy, timid, and above all, terrified of everyone that had been trying to help him.

“Pounce, there’s no need to be scared anymore. You’re safe now.” Munk murmured, crouching down so he wasn’t towering over the cowering kitten. 

Something was odd with Pounce’s gaze. His eyes didn’t lower to follow the striped tabby when he crouched down, instead remaining fixed above his head and slightly to the right. Munk chanced a glance over his shoulder.

Behind him Alonzo remained outwardly calm and collected, though his ears were constantly swiveling as he listened for any unwanted disturbances. Beyond the black and white cat there was nothing out of the ordinary. What had captured Pounce’s attention?

“Pounce, we’re here to take you back to the junkyard. You’re going to be alright.” Munk said, still advancing. 

Pounce’s eyes finally snapped to him, seeming to just now notice the cat in front of him. With a strangled yelp he bolted, shooting straight between Munk’s legs and nearly knocking him over. Munk tried to grab the kitten but ended up grasping the air. Alonzo didn’t have time to dodge as Pounce took a flying leap at him, sending them both crashing into the ground.

Immediately Munk was upon them, trying to find the best angle to swoop in and take Alonzo’s unexpected attacker off of him-

He stopped.

“Hey, Pounce, take it easy!” Alonzo said, voice slightly muffled as Pounce did his best to climb up under Alonzo’s chin. The kitten had firmly attached himself to Alonzo’s front, arms and legs wound around his torso in a full body hug, face buried in his throat. Alonzo could only sprawl on the ground under Pounce’s weight.

Pounce whimpered as Munk hovered nearby, trying to hide from the Jellicle Protector in Alonzo’s fur. Alonzo was not amused.

“Pounce, you’re fine, it’s just Munk. Please.” Alonzo wheezed. “You need to- argh- need to ease up a little-”

Pounce took one look at Munkustrap and resumed his attempts. Despite being much smaller than the black and white cat his grip was shockingly strong. The white fur on his back bristled as Munk approached.

“Munk, maybe- maybe it’s best if you- step away-” Alonzo managed to say before Pounce’s head bumped up into his chin, slamming his mouth shut.

Munk nodded, carefully retreating a couple feet away, still at the ready in case Pounce’s strange affections turned aggressive. Slowly Alonzo put his arms around Pounce, maneuvering them both so that they were sitting up at a more agreeable angle. Immediately the kitten was huddled in his lap, arms still locked around his torso as if the older cat were going to disappear at any moment.

“At least I can breathe now.” Alonzo muttered, giving Munk a helpless look over Pounce’s head.

Munk shook his head. “Let’s go back to the junkyard and sort this out. We’re too exposed out here.”

“Agreed.” Alonzo said. “Ready to go, Pounce?”

Pounce mumbled something into Alonzo’s fur.

“What was that?” Alonzo asked.

Again with the mumbling.

“Munk’s not going to do anything to you. You’re not in trouble.”

“Pounce, we’re here to take you home.” Munk said, approaching and gently stroking the kitten’s back.

Wrong move. Alonzo let out a slightly strangled gasp as Pounce sunk all of his claws into the black and white cat’s fur. 

Munk immediately backed off. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine.” Alonzo said through gritted teeth. Gingerly he freed himself from Pounce’s grasp. “Okay, you have to climb off. We can’t go anywhere like this.”

Pounce whined again, but Alonzo remained firm. Eventually the two rearranged themselves into a more agreeable position, ending up with Alonzo standing and Pounce slightly hunched over behind him, Alonzo’s right arm held tightly in his grip. It wasn’t the most comfortable pose for Alonzo to be in but at least he could move and, more importantly, breathe.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Alonzo said, gently pulling Pounce along with him. The kitten clung to him like a leech.

Munk stayed up ahead, scouting the area and giving Pounce some space. They would deal with Pounce’s sudden aversion to him later. Thankfully it was an uneventful trip.

To their surprise Skimbleshanks met them at the entrance to the junkyard.

“Oh, thank Heaviside, you’ve found the lad!” The ginger tom exclaimed, extending a paw towards the kitten.

“Wait, Skimble-” Munk was too late. Pounce nearly pulled Alonzo over in his attempts to get away. When the cat refused to move Pounce did the next best thing.

“Ow! Watch it!” Skimble pulled his paw back, nursing a fresh scratch, courtesy of Pouncival.

“Pounce, that’s Skimble!” Alonzo said as he moved Pounce back.

“Sk-Skim-ble?” Pouncival whispered, voice raspy and hesitant.

“Yes, lad.” Skimble rubbed his paw, looking more worried than upset.

“Skim-ble.” Pounce turned his gaze from the ginger tom to the ground. “Skimble.”

“We should get him to Jenny’s.” Munk said.

“Good idea. Jelly and Asparagus have taken the other kittens to their den for the time being. Just Jenny and Plato will be there now.” Skimble said as the four of them made their way to Jenny’s den.

“Plato?” Pounce asked, ears perking up at the name.

“Oh, yes, don’t worry about him. Just a couple of scratches and a bump on the head, nothing Jenny can’t fix.” Skimble said, keeping his distance from the agitated kitten. “We were all much more concerned about your disappearance, and here you are.”

Pounce flinched as Skimble addressed him, trying to hide his face in Alonzo’s side. Alonzo exchanged another look with Munk, both silently making a note to discuss the strange behavior later. The four of them painstakingly made their way across the junkyard, Munk and Skimble heading off any approaches made by curious onlookers. Most of the cats had retreated to their dens, leaving only a couple cats hanging about to keep an eye on things.

Jenny’s den, as Skimble had mentioned earlier, was empty save for Jenny herself and Plato, who looked rather sheepish as the queen checked his breathing. The queen was in the middle of a long lecture that, by the sound of it, had been going on for quite a while.

“- honestly, you could have lost a lot more than a sizable patch of fur on your ribs, I don’t know why Munkustrap insists on recruiting youngsters such as yourself, yes, you’re definitely big enough in body but are you mature enough in mind to-”

Skimble cleared his throat. Plato’s eyes widened. 

“Skimble, dear, could you please-” Jenny didn’t so much as look up from her task. 

“Jenny, we found him.” Munk said. This made her take pause and notice the rest of the group.

“Oh, Heaviside above, Pouncival!” Jenny stopped mid lecture and hurried over.

“Hold on, Jenny, he’s a mite scared.” Skimble gently stopped her approach.

Alonzo winced as Pouncival tightened his grip. Why the kitten had latched on to him was anyone’s guess, but he was growing tired of being the outlet for the kitten’s rapidly rising anxiety. Pounce’s eyes were roaming around the room, nose sniffing at the air uneasily. Plato looked uncomfortable.

“Here, Pounce, let’s go have a seat on the bed. Come on, Jenny needs to take a look at you.” Alonzo stepped into the den, half coaxing, half dragging Pouncival with him. 

“Jen-ny.” Pounce whispered, seeming to find the name perplexing. He shuffled behind Alonzo like a second shadow.

“Here we go. Right here. Up you go.” Alonzo easily lifted Pouncival to sit on the bed. Then, with a resigned sigh, also sat on the bed when the kitten reattached himself to his arm.

“The poor thing. Let me take a good look at you.” Jenny slowly came closer. 

Alonzo felt the claws in his arm again. “Pounce, take a deep breath. She’s not going to hurt you. I promise.”

“Promise?” Pounce whispered, ears pinned back.

“Yes. We all promise. You’re safe.” Alonzo said.

“Let’s see what happened to you. Plato, you can go.” Jenny turned to the bandaged tom. “Just don’t let me catch you doing anything strenuous for the next couple of days. And I expect you to be back here tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, Jenny.” Plato said hoarsely, slowly sliding off the bed he was sitting on and slinking out the door. Skimble followed him out, mainly to reduce the number of cats in the den and to keep an eye on the tom.

Pouncival’s eyes followed the cats out the door. “Plato?”

“Yes, Plato will be fine.” Jenny said. “Now, let’s focus on you.”

Behind her Munkustrap settled into a corner, sitting conveniently out of the way and also out of Pounce’s line of sight. Jenny laid a gentle hand on Pouncival’s arm. The kitten flinched but let her take his paw, the other still clutching Alonzo. The queen kept holding his paw as she used her other paw to tilt his head back so she could check his eyes and ears.

Silently Munk and Alonzo watched her check Pouncival over, neither saying anything for fear of spooking the kitten even more. The exam was a thorough one but eventually Jenny nodded and let go of Pouncival’s paw. She wrote down some notes and sat down on a small stool.

“There, see? That didn’t hurt, now did it?” Jenny asked. 

“N-no.” Pouncival said, idly swinging his feet back and forth over the edge of the bed. He seemed much more at ease than before. Still, there was something about his demeanor that was setting off alarm bells in the older cat’s heads. 

“Pounce, can you tell me what happened to you?” Munk finally asked, not moving from his corner.

Pounce immediately stopped swinging his feet, eyes widening. “Huh?”

“You were gone for a while after the fire. Where were you?”

“The fire?” Pounce’s expression quickly turned to bewilderment. 

“Yes. Do you remember anything?” Munk leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

Pouncival tilted his head to the side. “I was here.”

“Yes?”

“And then I wasn’t. But now I’m back.” Pounce said, looking pleased.

“But what happened when you weren’t here? Why were you hiding?” Alonzo asked.

Pounce tilted his head to the other side, staring up at Alonzo like he had asked an impossible question. “I’ve always been here.”

Jenny stepped forward again, gently parting the fur on Pounce’s head. The kitten wiggled a little but let her check his head again. She hummed to herself and motioned for Munk to follow her outside. Alonzo was left to continue his duties as an impromptu teddy bear.

“Munk, something’s not quite right with him.” Jenny said once she was sure Pounce couldn’t hear them.

“That’s a bit of an understatement.” Munk said. “He can be… difficult sometimes, but not when it’s about something important like this.”

“There’s no outward sign of any trauma to his head, but his answers aren’t… well, they aren’t right.”

“And not to mention he’s terrified of me and Skimble.” Munk said. “I don’t know why he’s so attached to Lonz.”

“Maybe… well, it’s a little silly, but maybe he’s comfortable with Alonzo because he looks similar to Tumble? You know, the eyepatch markings and all.” Jenny gestured to her face. “Pounce’s mind is clearly unstable. It’s uncertain as to what might make sense to him and what might not right now. He could very well have amnesia.”

“What could be the cause of this?” Munk asked.

Jenny shrugged. “Could be trauma from the fire. Plato was also a little muddled. He can’t remember anything about his attacker or what happened after he first saw the smoke. Of course, he has a noticeable head injury.”

“Is it a good idea for Plato to be alone right now?” 

“Please, Munk, give me a little credit. Skimble’s going to stay with him and keep an eye on him. If there’s any trouble he’ll bring the boy back.” Jenny’s gaze softened. “I thought it would be best if Pounce didn’t have one of his friends see him traumatized.”

“What can we do to help him? We don’t even know what happened to him during the fire.” Munk chanced a look inside.

Pouncival had curled up next to Alonzo, resting his head in the older cat’s lap and dozing peacefully. Alonzo used his free arm to gently pet the kitten’s head. Upon seeing Munk he gave a small shrug. Munk turned his attention back to Jenny, who rested a paw on his shoulder.

“There’s not much we can do but treat him gently and see if any of his memories come back to him. It could be a couple of hours, could be a couple of days.” She said gently. “But I’ll be here to help. And I know you’ll do everything you can to figure this out.”

“I can only hope that he recovers.” The tiniest bit of doubt crept into his voice.

“Pounce and Plato are both strong. They’ll make it through this.” Jenny gave him a fond pat on the arm. “Now, let’s see if we can put Pounce to bed. I think we could all use a good rest.”

“I should bring Tumble over here. He was nearly hysterical when we left to go look for Pounce.”

“Go ahead and fetch him. He and Pounce can stay here for the night.” Jenny yawned. “Hopefully we can all get some sleep.”

As expected Tumble had not gone to sleep in Asparagus and Jellylorum’s den with the rest of the kittens. The patch tabby had sat outside with Jelly, anxiously waiting for any news of his brother. Upon seeing Munk he leapt to his feet, shrugging off Jelly’s attempt to hold him back.

“Well? Did you find him?” It was Tumble’s respect for the older tom that kept him from outright demanding an answer.

“Yes, we found him.” Munk said. 

“Thank goodness.” Jelly said, letting Tumble lean against her as he sagged in relief.

“He’s at Jenny’s right now. I’m here to take you to him.” Munk tried to keep his voice neutral, but Tumble and Jelly picked up on his apprehension.

“What’s wrong? Is he okay?” Tumble asked.

“He’s fine. Just scared. And a little confused. Lonz is with him now.” Munk said, trying to smile reassuringly. “But I think he would prefer you.” 

“Why are we still standing around? Let’s go!” Tumble started off in the direction of Jenny’s den.

“Thanks for taking care of the kittens, Jelly.” Munk gave her shoulder a quick rub of his head before heading off after the kitten. It would not do well to have Pounce back just in time to lose his brother.

Lost in thought, Munk nearly ran over Tumble, who had stopped in the doorway of Jenny’s den, suddenly hesitant.

“Come in, he won’t bite.” Jenny coaxed Tumble inside.

Hesitantly Tumble stepped over the threshold. Pounce was still dozing, this time in a bed and without keeping Alonzo hostage. The black and white cat had taken up residence in the corner Munkustrap had previously claimed, far enough so Pounce couldn’t latch on to him but close in case things took an unexpected turn. Munk settled next to him, watching as Tumble approached his brother.

“Is he okay?” Tumble whispered, turning to Jenny uncertainly.

“Yes, dear, he’s alright. Just a little scared.” She put an arm around his shoulder and guided him closer. “I do have to warn you that he’s a little confused and might not recognize you.”

“Might not recognize me? But why?”

“Tumble, it’s going to be okay. Sometimes when you’re really scared you can forget things. What’s important is to keep treating him the same. His memories will come back with time.”

“But- but I don’t want to scare him.” Tumble paused at Pounce’s bedside, wringing his paws together nervously.

The adults didn’t have time to respond. Pounce let out a little sigh and rolled over, opening his eyes and staring straight up at Tumble. Everyone held their breath.

“It’s you!” The biggest grin they had ever seen spread across Pounce’s face. Immediately he had Tumble in an excited bear hug. Tumble fiercely returned the embrace. 

Munk, Alonzo and Jenny let out the breath they had been holding.

“At least one thing’s remained the same.” Alonzo muttered, leaning tiredly against Munk.

“You two can go to bed. I’ll handle it from here.” Jenny said, starting to shoo the two out the door even though they were both much bigger than she was.

“Let me know if-” Munk started to speak but was cut off.

“Yes, yes, I’ll let you know if something goes wrong. Now shoo. I don’t want to see either of you for at least a full eight hours.”

“Yes, Jenny.” Munk and Alonzo said automatically, a reflex learned from when they were kittens.

Munkustrap had every intention of telling Alonzo about Jenny’s diagnosis of Pouncival having amnesia, but as soon as he laid down he was practically unconscious. There would be time to talk tomorrow.

*****

His leg burned. He could hardly walk. But he had to keep going, had to get out of his home- no, he needed to be realistic, it was a cell, never a home- if only so he could clear his head. The plan hadn’t gone well. Obviously he hadn’t intended to half cripple himself or get taken away, or get stuck right back where he started, or-

No. Couldn’t panic. Had to stay calm. At least one thing went right. At least he had that one thing to be thankful for. And now he could deal with the aftermath of what went wrong. Things could still go according to plan, just in a slightly different way, and after it was all said and done then the two of them could still escape. Their lives could finally get started. Just had to deal with his leg first.

With a hiss he sat down in his usual spot outside, stretching out his leg in front of him. The fur was scorched and the skin badly burned, making every step agonizingly difficult. Pain shot up his leg, straight up into his head, making it difficult to breathe, he had to do something about this or he’d never be able to make it back to his brother- 

Tumble awoke to something slowly trying to smother him. With a gasp he opened his eyes, looking down at his attacker. Pouncival had wrapped his arms around him in a crushing bear hug, face completely serene as he slept, unaware that he was strangling his brother in his sleep.

His dreams had been… odd. It was hard to recall what they had been about, exactly, but he was left with a slightly painful itch across his leg that he currently could not scratch. It was enough to keep him from falling back asleep. That and Pounce’s death grip on his rib cage. When had his brother gotten so strong? And clingy?

The events of last night came flooding back to him. The fire. Pounce had gone missing. Something about possible amnesia. Funny how he’d forgotten about the amnesia. 

A polite cough got his attention. Tumble turned his head, the only part of his body that he could easily move. Right. He and Pounce were in Jenny’s den. Jenny herself was missing, presumably out doing her rounds of the junkyard, leaving her current charges alone for the time being.

Plato sat on the other bed, looking a little sheepish. In his paws was a steaming mug of tea.

“Sorry.” He whispered, voice raspy. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No, it’s okay.” Tumble struggled to sit up. He managed to move Pounce’s arms to his waist. The kitten slept on, completely dead to the world.

“How are you feeling?” Plato asked, an odd question coming from the heavily bandaged cat.

“I’m fine. Just got a little dirty from the smoke. What about you? You look… well, terrible.”

Plato frowned a little, giving Tumble a good once over. He didn’t seem totally convinced but let it go. “It looks worse than it is.”

“Guess I should have seen the other guy.” Tumble joked.

Plato stared at him. “Did you?”

“Did I what?” Tumble asked.

“See the other guy.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Nevermind.” Plato busied himself with his tea. The next time he spoke his voice was a little clearer. “How’s Pounce doing?”

“He’s alright.” Tumble looked down at the kitten in question. In his sleep he looked totally normal, as if the events of the day before had never happened. “Jenny said he might have some trouble remembering things.”

“I can understand that. I don’t remember anything after smelling smoke.” Plato admitted. “It’s coming back in weird bits and pieces, but nothing’s clear enough to be useful.”

“I’m so sorry Plato, I shouldn’t have run off when Pounce and Cettie started fighting. I figured I’d have time to go grab some food for us, but by the time I got here I could already smell the smoke.” Tumble shivered. “All I could think about was how I left you and Pounce and Jem and Cettie behind.”

Plato stared at him for a long time, face screwed up in concentration. “You weren’t there?”

“Not when the fire started. Jelly and Asparagus grabbed me and Victoria and got us out of junkyard.”

“But… I thought you… you and Pounce were trapped… and your leg...” Plato clutched the bandages covering his head. “It’s all so hard to remember.”

“My leg’s fine, Plato, see?” Tumble showed him his legs. “They kinda fell asleep ‘cause Pounce’s sleep hugging cut off circulation in the lower half of my body, but I’ll be fine.”

Plato slightly smiled at the joke but he still looked troubled.

“Have you had all of your tea?” Jenny reappeared. “I can still smell it, so I think you haven’t.”

Plato hastily downed the rest of the tea Jenny had given him, yelping slightly as he almost burned his mouth. The queen noticed Tumble and brought him some breakfast. The smell was enough to wake up Pounce, who huddled behind his brother and stared at the other two cats, torn between the prospect of food and having to interact with the other cats.

“Hey, Pounce, you okay? Do you… do you remember these two?” Tumble asked.

Pounce slowly nodded. “Plato. And- and Jenny.”

“That’s right, dear.” Jenny handed him some food. “How are you feeling?”

Pouncival wiggled a bit under her gaze, nibbling at his breakfast. “Good.”

“Sleep well?”

“Yes.” Everyone was relieved when he suddenly shoved the rest of the food into his mouth. At least his appetite was normal. Pouncival without an appetite was just not Pouncival at all. 

“Glad to hear. After you two are done you may go. Might do you some good to get some fresh air.” Jenny affectionately patted both Tumble and Pounce on the head. “I’ll check in with you both later tonight, but you know where to find me.”

“Yes, Jenny. And I’ll keep him out of trouble.” Tumble joked. Pounce laughed.

Things were already better than they were before. Hopefully Pounce would continue to remember himself as the day progressed. Plato took it upon himself to join Tumble and Pounce as soon as they were all free to leave, the three heading off to find somewhere in the junkyard to spend the day helping Pounce remember who he was in relative peace and quiet.

*****

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were out on patrol. This was a rare occasion but times were strange enough as it was. Besides, when Munkustrap asked a favor it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Do a favor for someone and there would always be a future chance to ask for a favor in return, such as asking for forgiveness if said silver tabby caught them doing something they maybe shouldn’t have been doing in the first place.

Besides, Munkustrap looked more stressed than ever before, what with the fire, briefly missing Pouncival, and the Jellicle Ball still coming up. It was impossible to tell him no when he asked Jerrie and Teazer to do an extra lap or two around the junkyard to check for anything suspicious.

Their wanderings took them further out from the junkyard than anticipated, mainly because Jerrie recognized the area as the same place where he had encountered Tumble in the rain and wanted to show Teazer. The conversation he had with Tumble still lingered uncomfortably in his mind.

“I swear, Teaze, if you had seen him and talked to him you’d think that somethin’ was wrong too. I’ve never seen him like that. All cold and quiet.” Jerrie shivered as they approached the wall he and Tumble had sat upon the previous morning.

“Jer, he’s going through a tough time. You remember that age. Mood swings, trying to find where you belong, the age between kitten and adult sucks.” Teazer sighed.

“You never had that problem, Teaze. You’ve always known who you were and what you were gonna do in life.”

“Well, yeah, but sometimes you just gotta have some angsty moments. Sittin’ in the rain and being miserable is just somethin’ a young cat has to do to- to cope with all the changes life brings. Makes you feel alive.” Teazer insisted.

“You’ve been hangin’ around Bomba and Demi too much.” Jerrie rolled his eyes.

“I’ll have you know that-” Whatever Teazer was going to say was lost as their eyes fell upon a very familiar cat leaning up against the brick wall.

“Tumble, what happened?” Jerrie asked.

“Oh, Tumble, look at your leg!” Teazer gasped.

Tumble turned around from his spot up against the wall, eyes wide. His whole body shook as he tried to hide his badly burned leg from them. It was no use. The injury was too painful to conceal.

“Everlasting Cat, you need to have that looked at. Was this from the fire?” Teazer knelt down next to him, trying to lean forward to see the extent of the damage. “When did this happen?”

“Yes.” Tumble said through gritted teeth. “But it’s- it’s fine. I can handle it.”

“You most certainly can not.” Jerrie said, kneeling down on Tumble’s other side. “The fire was yesterday. What in the hell are you doin’ all the way out here? Have you been here all night?”

Tumble let out a humorless laugh. “No. Just got out here this morning. Thought it’d… thought it’d be better in the fresh air. Help me think. But I’m leaving now.”

“You have to come back with us. Jenny has to look at this. She can fix you up.” Teazer bit her lip. “Tumble, you’re really hurt.”

“No, I can’t. I can’t go there. Please.” Tumble tried to stand. “I can’t be seen. Not like this.”

“Tumble, you don’t have to be ashamed. Everlasting’s sake, there was a big bloody fire!” Teazer put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s a miracle that none of us burned up.”

“A miracle.” Tumble sighed, looking miserable. “Sometimes I wonder if everything that’s happened is more of a joke.”

“Now, none of that talk.” Jerrie rubbed his shoulder against the kitten to comfort him. “How about this. We can get you to Jenny’s without anyone else seein’ you.”

“You can?” This seemed to get Tumble’s attention.

“Oh, sure, it’ll be a piece of cake.” Teazer rubbed up against his other side. “You forget you’re dealing with two remarkably smart cats here.”

“Yes, I forgot.” Tumble murmured.

“Don’t you worry. Jen’ll understand why you tried to hide.” Jerrie said.

Tumble let out that odd laugh again, wincing as it jostled his leg. “Somehow I don’t think she will. But… what have I got to lose at this point?”

“C’mon, Tumble, where’s that cheery spirit of yours?” Teazer asked as she and Jerrie carefully helped Tumble to stand.

The kitten remained quiet, trying to keep a brave face in front of the two older cats. Once he was settled between them they set off, helping him keep the weight off of his bad leg. They were an odd trio but luckily no one else was around to see them.

“So, how’s Pounce?” Teazer asked, trying to help Tumble keep his mind off the pain.

“Fine. Sleeping.” Tumble said, eyes closed with the effort of trying to walk.

“Seemed pretty scared yesterday.” Jerrie said. “Ran away from me when I tried to bring him back to the ‘yard.”

Tumble opened his eyes and glanced at him. “You tried to- to what? Where?”

“After the fire I found Pounce hiding outside the ‘yard behind a dumpster. Poor kid was terrified. But Munk and Lonz got him back in one piece. At least, I assume so, since I wasn’t actually around to see that part. Didn’t want to scare him further.”

Tumble shut his eyes again, falling silent once more. Teazer and Jerrie exchanged a worried glance over the top of his head.

“Tumble, when did you hurt your leg?” Teazer asked. “You were just fine last night when I saw you.”

“I… I don’t want to talk about it. Please.” Tumble shook his head. “It hurts too much to think.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.” The three fell silent.

When they reached the outskirts of the junkyard they took a slightly convoluted way around to Jenny’s den, both Jerrie and Teazer keeping an eye out for any unwanted observers. Yesterday’s fire had put everyone in a tense mood, sending a lot of the cats with humans to temporarily leave the junkyard and spend the day at their human homes. The others had retreated into their dens, leaving the junkyard nice and empty.

“Right. This way’ll be the easiest.” Jerrie helped Tumble crawl through a hastily made tunnel concealed by a sheet. “Haven’t been this way in a while.”

“Haven’t needed to break into Jenny’s for any, ah, contraband in a good long time. Uh, Tumble, you didn’t hear that part.” Teazer giggled.

Tumble remained silently grim through the conversation. It seemed he was devoting all of his energy to keeping himself moving forward. When Jenny’s den was finally in reach, however, he hung back, oddly hesitant.

“Come on, the coast is clear.” Teazer coaxed him forward. “Jen won’t bite.”

Slowly Tumble followed her inside, ears pinned back and eyes darting all around. As promised they were alone. Jerrie took up a spot next to the entrance in case anyone wandered by and tried to peek inside.

“Why, hello Teazer. And Tumble, what are you doing back so soon- sweet Heaviside, what happened?” Jenny had been putting away one of the makeshift beds when she caught sight of her new guests. “Have a seat, you poor dear.”

Tumble was hustled over to the remaining bed and rather unceremoniously forced to lie down. Teazer sat down with him, taking his paw in her own. If he noticed he didn’t react, completely focused on Jenny as she examined him.

“I just saw you this morning and you were fine. What happened?” Jenny’s paws hovered over the injury.

Tumble’s eyes remained fixed on her. “Got burned.”

“Well, yes, I can see that clear as day. But how did you get burned?”

“It was an accident.” Tumble mumbled.

“And when did this accident happen?” Jenny left his side for a moment to gather her supplies. 

Tumble looked like he was about to bolt, but upon seeing Jerrie at the door and Teazer sitting at his side he settled back down. 

“Tumble, you’re not in trouble.” Jenny sighed. “I just want to have all the information so I can help you.”

Tumble remained silent.

“Fine, but you will tell me what happened eventually.” Jenny placed a basin of cool water next to his leg, handing him a mug of lukewarm tea. “Here. This will help with the pain.”

Hesitantly Tumble sniffed it, taking a sip. Immediately he drained the whole thing.

“It’ll take a moment to kick in. But I’ll need to clean your leg to see the extent of the damage.” Jenny explained.

Tumble nodded, squeezing Teazer’s paw in his own. This prompted her to start purring, nuzzling his head with her own. It looked like Tumble was trying not to cry.

“Feel any better?” Jenny asked after a few minutes of waiting.

“Yeah.” Tumble said, visibly relaxed. Hazily he took another look around the room, wiping his eyes with the back of his arm.

“Alright. If it hurts too much you need to tell me.” Jenny took a clean cloth and dipped it in the water, carefully wiping at his leg to clean it.

Tumble didn’t even flinch. Occasionally his eyes narrowed and his ears twitched. Teazer continued her purring. Little by little the injury was cleaned, revealing a bruised and burned patch of skin on his leg that was quickly and easily bandaged, all thanks to Jenny’s skills as a healer.

When she was done Jenny sat back and smiled. “That wasn’t as bad as it looked. You’ll be right as rain in no time.” 

“Good.” Tumble finally said. 

“You’re a lucky kitten.” Jenny patted him on the shoulder. “So long as you keep the bandage clean and dry I see no reason for you to worry.”

“Thank you.” Tumble said, wiping his eyes again. “For… for helping me.”

“Why, Tumble, of course I’d help you. Why would you think I wouldn’t?” Jenny leaned forward, concerned. 

“I… I don’t know why I said that. Forget it.” Tumble pushed himself up and away from both Jenny and Teazer. “I- I’m leaving now.”

“You need to rest.” Jenny insisted. “If you walk around too much you’ll only aggravate it further.”

“You said I’d be fine.”

“Yes, but only if you take it easy. I’m good at what I do but I’m not a miracle worker.”

“I- I-” Tumble’s eyes roamed around the room again, searching for something unseen. “I don’t want anyone to see.”

“He’s been worried about that since the start.” Teazer murmured to Jenny.

“Oh, Heaviside, no one’s going to think less of you for being hurt, especially if it was an accident.” Jenny said. Seeing the look on Tumble’s face, she sighed and added, “You can sleep in my bed. Just for the afternoon. And then you may go home.”

“I’ll keep watch if you want.” Teazer offered.

There was a tense silence as Tumble thought it over. Then, slowly, he nodded.

“It’s settled then. Come on, up you get.” With Teazer and Jenny’s help Tumble hobbled his way further into Jenny’s den, climbing into her bed and settling down as much as he could. As promised, Teazer sat at the doorway to keep watch.

“Comfy in there?” Teazer asked.

Tumble rolled over, throwing the blanket up over his head. Silence.

“Sleep tight, Tumble.” Teazer whispered. “Things’ll be better after a good sleep.”


	3. Unusual Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munkustrap and Alonzo try their best to uncover the truth. Plato just wants to get some decent sleep. Munkustrap tries not to traumatize Tumble too much as he investigates some unusual circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 was ready a little sooner than I thought, so here you go! Things are starting to get interesting.

Munkustrap ran an eye over the junkyard for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon. He and Alonzo had spent all morning investigating the fire and had come to no definite conclusions as to what caused them in the first place. It was very discouraging.

“You know what I think.” Alonzo announced, draping himself over the edge of the tire next to Munk. “I think Macavity’s behind this.” 

“You always think it’s Macavity.” It took all Munk had to keep from rolling his eyes.

“Well, it makes sense. He does like to cause havoc and destruction around the Jellicle Ball. And setting fires on opposite sides of the junkyard to keep us distracted sounds like something he would come up with.”

“But why?” Munk asked. “No one’s been kidnapped. No one was even seriously injured besides Plato.” 

“How should I know?” Alonzo shrugged. “How is Plato, by the way? Has he remembered anything yet?”

“No. I was going to check up on him later. Both him and Pouncival.”

Both cats fell silent at the thought of what could have been. If they hadn’t found Pouncival when they did there was no telling what the kitten would have done in his currently muddled state. Munk allowed himself to settle down next to the black and white cat, intending on taking a moment to collect himself in relative peace and quiet.

“Let’s say Macavity is behind this.” Alonzo continued, ignoring Munk’s groan.

“Lonz, why-”

“No, really, it’s the only lead we’ve got.” Alonzo insisted.

“It’s a very poor one.” Munk sighed. “Fine. What if- and if- Macavity is behind this? We have no motive. No one even saw any of his henchcats, let alone Macavity himself. And you know he loves it when we know he’s behind it all.”

“Maybe… maybe he wanted us out of the junkyard? Everyone evacuated pretty quickly.” Alonzo said.

“But why? What has he to gain?” Munk let a little bit of his frustration bleed into his voice.

“I… I have no idea.” Alonzo admitted.

“Usually Macavity’s schemes aren’t so convoluted.” Munk pointed out.

“Maybe he’s upped his game?” Alonzo shrugged, rolling over onto his back and staring up at the sky. “Look, I’m trying to figure this out. But beyond knowing that there were two fires started in opposite ends of the junkyard, Plato getting attacked and knocked out but not kidnapped, and Pounce going missing for a brief period of time and developing memory loss, there’s nothing out of the ordinary.”

“You say that like it’s just any other day.” Munk said dryly. “I miss the days where we were kids and all we were worried about was finding a date for the ball.”

“We can still go back to that. After we figure out who started the fire, attacked Plato, and traumatized Pounce.” Alonzo said rather unhelpfully.

“Blaming Macavity might make it easier after all.” Munk muttered, standing up and hopping off the tire.

“Where are you going?” Alonzo sounded disappointed.

“I’m going to go find Plato and Pounce. Might as well talk to them and see if they have any answers.” 

“Alright. You know where to find me.” Alonzo gave the cat a lazy wave goodbye.

Munk’s wanderings led him over towards Tumblebrutus and Pouncival’s den, a small space in a corner of the junkyard that was just big enough for the brothers to sleep in. Traveling this way meant that he wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on the majority of the junkyard, but things had been quiet since the fire yesterday. It didn’t hurt that Alonzo could keep an eye on things too.

Kitten like shrieks met his ears. Quickly he moved closer, only to pause at a bewildering sight.

Tumblebrutus and Pouncival were wrestling in the dirt. Rather, Tumble was simply sitting there while Pounce was rolling around in the dirt, clutching his sides and shrieking like a banshee. Plato was napping on a handy platform above them, somehow able to tune out the shrieks in his slumber.

“What’s going on?” Munk asked. “Is he-”

“He’s fine.” Tumble said, rolling his eyes. “We were wrestling. Turns out Pounce is now extremely ticklish.”

To demonstrate Tumble stretched out a leg and poked Pounce in the side. Immediately Pounce rolled over, laughing his head off.

“Well, that’s better than what I thought.” Munk sat down next to Tumble, raising an eyebrow at the sight.

“He’s never been this ticklish before.” Tumble said. “I used to be able to throw him around but now if I so much as touch him he does… well, this. Do you think it’s part of the amnesia thing?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Munk admitted.

“At least he remembered who we were this morning. It’s a good start.” Tumble sighed.

Pounce finally stopped laughing and sat up, brushing dirt out of his face. “Hey, Tumble, what’d you-” As soon as he caught sight of Munkustrap he froze.

“Hi, Pounce.” Munk said calmly.

“Hi.” Meekly Pounce crawled to sit behind his brother.

“Pounce, do you remember who this is?” Tumble asked patiently.

Pounce shook his head. 

“My name is Munkustrap.” Munk said, trying not to let his disappointment show.

“You… you brought me here.” Pounce said slowly. 

“Yes.”

“And you said I’d be safe.”

“Yes, I did.”

“And my brother? He’ll be safe too?” Pounce hesitantly asked.

“Of course.” Munk said. “Are you worried about him?”

“He gets scared sometimes. He doesn’t like to say it but he gets scared when I’m not around.” Pounce rubbed up happily against Tumble before slowly approaching Munk. “Do I need to worry about Tumble too?”

“No, you don’t need to worry about Tumble.” Munk was lost. 

Somewhere the conversation had taken a turn and Munk couldn’t figure out where it was going. At least Pounce had started to warm up to him. The kitten was now batting at his own tail, slumped up against Munkustrap for balance, completely over the fear that had previously frozen him in place. Along with the amnesia Pouncival had seemed to revert back into a younger, more addled frame of mind. Hopefully with time he’d be back to his usual self.

Plato interrupted Munk’s thoughts by coughing loudly, jumping down from his platform before he fell off of it. Both Pounce and Tumble scurried out of his way. Munk helped Plato sit up, rubbing his back as the younger tom tried to hack up a lung.

“Are you alright?” Munk asked once the coughing subsided.

“Yeah. Bad dream.” Plato rasped, massaging his throat. “And throat’s still- still sore from the smoke.”

Pounce bounded up to Plato, rolling over onto his back to stare up at him. “Bad dreams? About what?”

“Nothing important.” Plato cleared his throat. “Just me being someone I’m not wandering around places I’ve never been.”

“Huh?” Pounce frowned.

“Yeah, it doesn’t make sense to me either.” Plato shrugged before breaking into another coughing fit.

“Maybe you should get that checked out.” Tumble suggested.

“You should. Smoke inhalation is nothing to mess around with. I’ll help you back to Jenny’s.” Munk helped Plato to his feet, tracing a now familiar path back to Jenny’s. At least he was getting his exercise. Jennyanydots was, as expected, not entirely thrilled to see Plato back at her den so soon after he had left.

“First Tumble, now you again.” Jenny sighed. “I swear the entrance to my den is a revolving door.”

“Tumble? What happened to Tumble?” Munk asked as he helped Plato sit down.

“He doesn’t want anyone to know but I might as well tell you.”Jenny busied herself making some tea for Plato’s cough. “The poor dear burned his leg something awful. Wouldn’t tell me how it happened though.” 

“Tumble burned his leg?” Munkustrap asked, confused. “When did this happen?”

“Jerrie and Teazer brought him in about half an hour ago. Poor thing could hardly walk. He’s currently sleeping in my bed. I kicked Jerrie and Teazer out even though they were insistent on keeping watch. I can very well keep an eye on my own patients, thank you very much.”

“Tumble’s here?” Plato asked, giving Munkustrap a worried look.

“That’s… that’s not possible. Plato and I were just speaking to him not even ten minutes ago on the other side of the junkyard. He’s fine.” Munk said.

“I assure you that Tumble’s been here the whole time.” Jenny placed her paws on her hips. “If you are so determined to say otherwise then you can see for yourself.”

Munk followed her gaze to the back of her den. Her bed was just around the corner. There was an empty chair where presumably Rumpleteazer had been keeping watch before Jenny kicked her out. Silently Munk approached, leaving Plato with Jenny. 

Just a quick look and the confusion would be sorted out. Munk peered into the room. The window above Jenny’s bed was open, the late afternoon sun illuminating the pile of blankets. Someone was sleeping with the top blanket thrown over their head. 

“Tumble?” Munk asked quietly, hoping he was wrong. He pulled back the blanket.

There was no mistaking the cat in the bed as anyone else. It was Tumblebrutus, curled up in Jenny’s bed, deeply asleep. There were fresh bandages on his leg, presumably covering the aforementioned burn. The kitten appeared to have been sleeping for a while. Judging by the tension lining his face and the way he clutched the pillow to himself he was not resting peacefully.

“But… but you can’t be here.” Munk breathed, dropping the blanket and slowly backing away.

The figure in the bed sleepily sat up, rubbing his eyes. Upon seeing Munkustrap he froze.

“How did you get here?” Munkustrap asked. 

Tumble stared back at him, eyes huge, body still as a statue. Munk wasn’t even sure if the kitten was breathing.

“Jenny said you burned your leg. How did that happen?”

Tumble’s mouth moved but he did not make a sound. Every bit of his body language screamed of fear.

“I’m not upset. I just want to understand what’s going on.” Munk angled himself between the room and the doorway. It was unnerving how still Tumble was, how only his eyes moved. “Tumble?”

“P…. P…..” Tumble’s voice was barely a breath.

“What is it?” Munk asked, leaning closer.

“… please.” Tumble whispered. “Please don’t- don’t-”

“Don’t what? Tumble, are you alright? Can you explain what happened?”

Tumble shook his head, scooting backwards on the bed to put as much space between himself and Munk as he could. The bandages on his leg were very noticeable in the sunlight.

“Don’t follow me.” Tumble whispered.

“What do you-” Munk was interrupted by Tumble suddenly darting off the bed and diving out the open window. Quicker than he could blink Tumble was gone.

“Tumble!” There was no way Munk was going to be able to fit out the window to follow him. Quickly Munk ran out through Jenny’s den, tearing around the corner in pursuit of the kitten.

Munk made it to the edge of the junkyard before he gave in and slowed to a halt. Tumble had simply vanished. Of course, there were numerous little tunnels and paths that the kitten could have escaped through, but with his injured leg it was unlikely unless Tumble didn’t care if he put himself in excruciating pain in order to escape. The thought of Tumble willingly putting himself in pain to get away from him sent a cold shiver down Munk’s spine.

“Munk- wait-” Plato gasped behind him, doubling over as he coughed. The young tom had followed him in his pursuit despite his limited ability to breathe efficiently.

“Plato, what are you doing?” Munk helped Plato to sit down so he could catch his breath.

“Following- you.” Plato let out another cough but waved Munk away. “I’m fine. Just- just need a second.”

“Tumble’s gone. He ran off.” Munk said, sitting down next to Plato and shaking his head. “He was terrified of me. Told me not to follow him.”

“That- that wasn’t Tumble.” Plato said.

“What?”

“Couldn’t’ve been. We saw him. With Pounce.” Plato gestured off towards the junkyard. “There’s no- no way he could’ve gotten burned and then ended up at Jenny’s before we got there.”

“I know who I saw.” Munk frowned. “It couldn’t have been anyone else.”

“Something’s not right. I… I remember what happened earlier. During the fire.”

“You do?”

“Most of it. After I got Jemima and Etcetera to safety I ran back towards the fire to see if I could help anyone else. I found… I saw Pounce and Tumble. Tumble had been hurt. He had burned his leg.”

“That was yesterday though. We saw Tumble today and his leg was fine.”

“I know. It doesn’t make sense. And then… and then… there were other cats. With masks. Ones that… I thought they were trying to kidnap Tumble and Pounce.” Plato clutched his head again. “But I can’t remember that part very well. I must have gotten hit then. But I’m sure that Tumble’s leg was burned.”

“I believe you.” Munk said, putting a comforting paw on Plato’s shoulder. “Something isn’t adding up. We need to find Tumble.”

“Pounce might know where he could’ve gone.” Plato suggested. “Even with the amnesia he seems to at least remember his brother.”

“I certainly hope so. Are you alright to walk back?” Munk helped Plato to his feet.

“Yeah. Just a little winded.” Plato winced. “And I might have thrown Jenny’s tea on the floor when I ran out after you.”

“Well, we can deal with that later. Once she settles down a bit.” Munk gave Plato a reassuring pat on the shoulder as they headed back the way they came.

It wasn’t hard finding Pouncival. He had ventured out into main part of the junkyard, planting himself in the dirt and drawing a portrait with a stick. It was an odd sight, seeing as neither Munk nor Plato thought of Pounce as particularly artistic. As they drew closer they could clearly see that Pounce had drawn Tumble, although this Tumble looked rather sad and nothing like his usual happy self.

“Hey Pounce, have you seen Tumble?” Munk asked, careful not to step on the drawing. It really was rather good.

“Yeah, he’s over there. Said he was getting snacks.” Pounce said, not looking up from his drawing. He gestured with his tail back towards the path leading to his and Tumble’s den.

“Thanks.” Munk said as he and Plato started to head down the path.

“Do you want Tumble for something?” Pounce asked, sitting back and looking at his work.

“We just have a quick question for him.”

“Can I come?” Pounce finally looked up, ears twitching as he took in their worried expressions. “Is he in trouble? Am I in trouble?”

“No, no, it’s nothing like that. You know what, why don’t you and Plato hang out here? It’ll just be a second.” Munk said, looking at Plato meaningfully.

Plato nodded. “Yeah, Pounce, why don’t you show me what you’re drawing?”

“Oh sure!” Pounce immediately scooted over, gesturing proudly at his work. 

“It’s very well done.” Plato said, gesturing for Munk to leave.

“I think he’ll like it. Normally he doesn’t like me drawing him ‘cause it makes him sad but I like it ‘cause it makes me happy.” Pounce said, wiggling at the praise. “I just wish he’d smile more. I miss him.”

Munk left before he could ponder the odd conversation, nearly running down the path before Tumble could elude him again. In his haste he ran straight into the kitten in question, knocking them both to the ground and sending food everywhere.

“Munk!” Tumble yelled in surprise. “I’m- I’m so sorry!”

Munk grabbed Tumble by the shoulders, holding him still so he could get a good look at the kitten’s leg.

“You’re… you’re not hurt.”

“No… I mean, you startled me more than hurt me.” Tumble sighed. “Is Pounce okay? I didn’t mean to be gone for so long. I thought Pounce would be fine by himself for a minute.”

“Tumble, look at me.” Munk said, shaking Tumble’s shoulders a little.

“What?” There was a shadow of uncertainty in the kitten’s eyes, but none of the terror that Munk had seen before.

“It’s not possible.” Munk muttered, checking Tumble’s leg again. 

“Munk, are you okay? Am- am I in trouble?”

“I need to take you to Jenny’s.” Munk took Tumble firmly by the paw and led him away.

“But what about the food-”

“Leave it.” There was no way Munk was going to leave this to chance. He marched Tumble back into the main section of the junkyard, passing by Plato and Pounce.

“Tumble?” Plato asked, mouth dropping open. “Tumble, your leg-”

“We’re going to Jenny’s.” Munk told him. 

“We’re coming too.” Plato skirted around the drawing, motioning for Pounce to follow.

Pounce fidgeted with the stick. “Is Tumble in trouble?”

“No, Pounce.” Plato said, desperately trying to get the confused kitten to follow him.

“Oh, okay. Am I in trouble?” Pounce asked, trotting along behind the older cat.

“No, you’re not.” Plato said. “We just need to figure some things out. I think.”

“Oh.” Pounce bounced around his feet, almost tripping Plato. “You think a lot. And dream a lot. Like someone else I know.”

“Uh, thanks, Pounce.” Plato stepped over the smaller cat.

The four of them made it to Jenny’s den without incident. Jenny had finally managed to get her living room back under control. No longer were temporary beds set up all around the space, instead being replaced by her customary assortment of cozy seats and cushions. The fireplace had been lit, filling the space with a cheery warmth that was oddly contrasted with the anxiety Munk and Plato were experiencing. 

Munk none too gently barged into Jenny’s den, dragging Tumble in with him. Jenny jumped, whirling around and opening her mouth to give him a piece of her mind. 

“Here.” Munk interrupted, pulling Tumble forward, ignoring how the kitten squeaked at the sudden movement. “Jenny, look at his leg.”

Jenny’s mouth fell open in shock. It took her a moment to compose herself. “I… I don’t understand. Your leg… it was badly burned.”

“No it wasn’t!” Tumble cried, trying to pull away from Munk’s grasp. “Why does everyone keep saying that?”

“Because it was. I saw it with my own eyes. I treated you myself.” Jenny said.

“I- I don’t understand. I’ve been with Plato and Pounce all morning. Tell her.” Tumble looked helplessly over at Plato and Pounce, who had slipped into the room behind them.

Plato shook his head. “I know I saw you get burned yesterday. But I also saw you this morning and you were fine. And then… then somehow you ended up here before Munk and I could get here, and you were burned. Again.”

“Tumble’s not burned, look!” Pounce said, wiggling out of Plato’s grasp and hugging Tumble tightly.

“Tumble, I need to know where you were and what you were doing when the fire started.” Munk said, finally letting Tumble’s arm go.

“Please, somebody tell me what’s going on.” Tumble pleaded, eyes flicking from Munk, to Jenny, to Plato, and then back to Munk. 

“It’s possible that the impossible is happening. And I’m trying to get to the bottom of it.” Munk sat down, trying to look a little less intimidating. 

The kitten was obviously scared, holding on to Pounce as much as Pounce was holding on to him. Jenny corralled them both to an empty cushion in front of the fire. Plato perched on a seat next to them, angling himself so he sat between Tumble and the nearest exit.

“Tumble, please. You’re not in trouble. But you need to tell us where you were yesterday before the fire.” Munk asked again.

“Well… I was with Plato and Pounce. And Jemima and Etcetera. We were learning how to do dance lifts for the Jellicle Ball. Uh, the ball is still happening, right?” Tumble nervously pawed at Pounce’s ears.

“Please, just try to focus.” Munk said. He didn’t have the capacity to even think about the ball right now.

“Okay. Uh, then Pounce and Cettie got into a fight. Kinda. So I left to get some food. And then I saw the smoke.” Tumble bit his lip. “Jelly and Asparagus took me out of the junkyard. I didn’t get hurt. I didn’t even go back until after the fire was put out. Then you saw me, Munk, when I asked you if you knew where Pounce was.”

Munk sighed. He had no doubt that if he asked Jelly and Asparagus for their input they would confirm that they had taken Tumble out of the junkyard. And he would definitely had noticed if Tumble had been burned at that point.

“If you were with Jelly and Asparagus, then who did I see get burned?” Plato wondered out loud. “Pounce was with a cat that looked exactly like you, and that’s who I saw got burned yesterday.”

“Pounce?” Munk asked as everyone’s attention turned to the kitten.

Pounce stared back at them with wide eyes. He tilted his head to the side, mirroring their perplexed gazes with one of his own.

“Pounce, do you remember what happened yesterday after you saw the smoke?” Munk wasn’t counting on receiving a straight answer but he still hoped the kitten could remember something.

“Before… I was talking with… with my brother. Then I was waiting.” Pounce said slowly. “I was waiting for him to come back, but then I saw the smoke. I- I ran. I got scared. He said I had no choice. I had to stay. But I got scared. I- I- I left him behind!” 

To everyone’s shock Pounce burst into tears, curling up on the cushion and wailing like the end of the world was upon him. Tumble tried to comfort him but Pounce was having none of it. The kitten shuffled away, hiding his face in the corner of the room with his tail drawn up around his feet.

“Pounce, dear, you didn’t do anything wrong. A fire is a scary time for any cat, kitten or adult. Anyone would have run away.” Jenny soothed, kneeling down next to him. “And Tumble’s fine, he’s right here.”

“Yeah, Pounce, I’m fine.” Tumble gave Munk a troubled look. “I’m not burned, I’m not lost, I’m not left behind. I don’t know who Plato saw you with but it wasn’t me.”

Pouncival shook his head, still not looking at the rest of the room.

Plato, who had remained silent up until now, cleared his throat. “Is it… is it possible for a cat to be disguised as Tumble?”

“You think there’s some sort of impostor on the loose? But who’d want to impersonate Tumble of all cats? Sorry, dear. I didn’t mean it like that.” Jenny said, shooting an apologetic look at the offended kitten.

“It would certainly explain why there appeared to be two Tumbles in different places at the same time.” Munk said, trying to keep the uncertainty from his voice. He didn’t want to admit it just yet but it did readily explain why Tumble could simultaneously be burned and not burned.

“I don’t like this.” Tumble said, ears flat against his head. “I don’t like this at all.”

“You’re safe here.” Jenny reassured him. She had managed to coax Pouncival into her lap and was gently rocking him back and forth, his face hidden in her shoulder.

Tumble looked like he wanted to crawl up in her lap with Pounce but thought better of it. “So… what can we do?”

“We have to find this impostor.” Munk stated the fact as if it were the simplest thing in the world to do.

“Where do we even start?” Plato asked.

“Jenny, you said that Jerrie and Teazer brought the burned Tumble here?” Munk asked.

“Yes.” Jenny said.

“Then it would be best to start with them.” Munk stood.

“Well, if Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer brought an impostor into my home then I certainly want to know where they found him.” Jenny huffed.

Pounce shuddered, still hiding his face in Jenny’s shoulder. It was very clear that the turn the conversation had taken was greatly distressing him. Munk could only imagine what kind of state the poor kitten’s muddled mind was in after hearing that there was a fake version of his brother running around.

“Tumble, it’s best if you stay here with Jenny and Pounce.” Munk said, tone heavily implying that this wasn’t a suggestion. “I believe you, but I’d be more comfortable if I knew where you were until we can catch whoever’s behind this.”

Tumble sadly nodded. “Okay.”

“Plato, you can come with me if you feel up to it.” Munk nodded to Plato as he headed outside. The younger cat quickly followed him before Jenny could say otherwise.

“Are there any other times you can remember Tumble acting strange?” Munk asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

Plato thought for a long while, idly scratching at the bandages on his head. “Yes. There was one other time. I was showing Tumble and the others how to do lifts right before the fire started. Tumble- the real one- left. But… as soon as he was gone I saw what I thought was Tumble hiding behind a pile of junk talking to someone.”

“Who was he talking to?”

“I don’t know, I couldn’t see them. But Tumble- or this impostor- sounded upset. Said he was running out of time. He wanted to try something out and then leave if it didn’t work. Then he left.” Plato’s eyes widened. “And then the fire started. And then Tumble suddenly appeared, taking Pounce with him. Do you- do you think the impostor was trying to kidnap him?”

“We can’t be certain, but it’s likely that was the case.” Munk frowned. “Let’s keep that idea to ourselves until we can be sure. I don’t want Pounce to think that someone’s out to kidnap him. He’s scared enough as it is.”

“I understand.” Plato nodded.

“Let’s find Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Sounds like they’ve had more contact with this impostor than anyone else.”

It was easier said than done. The notorious couple of cats always seemed to know when Munkustrap was looking for them and were conveniently never around when he needed them. Of course, normally that was because they had done something and he was looking to punish them, but that was beside the point.

Their search took the rest of the afternoon, leading both Plato and Munkustrap outside of the junkyard. Munk was tempted to send Plato back and continue on by himself, but with the idea of multiple Tumble’s running around he thought it would be best to travel in pairs. At least until they could be sure that the impostor was only masquerading as Tumble and no one else.

The thought of multiple Mungojerries and Rumpleteazers running around made Munkustrap shudder. Hopefully they would only find one copy of the duo. He still couldn’t puzzle out why the impostor had chosen Tumblebrutus as his target. It had to have been something to do with Pouncival, since Tumble was the closest cat to him. But why go after Pouncival at all? 

“Hold on.” Plato’s voice broke Munk out of his disturbing train of thought. “This is where Jerrie and I were hiding out from the rain a couple days ago. The day before the fire.”

“This seems to be an odd place to hide.” Munk commented, looking around the dingy alley.

“Well, the rain caught us off guard.” Plato muttered. “Should have listened to Asparagus after all. But that’s not the point.”

“This is as good a place as any to search.” Munk said.

Their investigating led them out to the street, where they quickly spotted a familiar pair of cats lounging on top of a tall brick wall.

“Hey, what are the two of you doin’ out here?” Mungojerrie asked, looking down at Munkustrap and Plato in surprise.

“It’s a long way from the ‘yard.” Rumpleteazer added.

“We were looking for you.” Munk helped Plato up the wall before making the climb himself.

“Oh, really?” Jerrie and Teazer looked at each other, identical guilty expressions exchanged between them.

“It has nothing to do with whatever heist you may or may not be planning for the near future.” Munk said quickly. “It’s about Tumblebrutus.”

Their simultaneous relief turned into worry.

“What about him?” Teazer asked. “Is he… is he alright?”

“We know you found him with his leg burned and brought him to Jenny.” Plato said.

“Oh. That was supposed to be a secret.” Jerrie sighed. “Poor guy was really embarrassed. Didn’t want anyone to know.”

“Where did you find him?” Munk asked.

“Here. Up against this wall. He seems to like hangin’ out here.” Jerrie motioned to the wall they were all sitting on.

“Has he been here before?”

“Yeah. I found him sittin’ here day before yesterday. Out in the rain. He seemed… off.” Jerrie said.

“In what way?”

“I dunno, for starters he didn’t want me hangin’ around. Seemed upset about somethin’ but wouldn’t tell me why.” Jerrie scratched the side of his head, staring down at the brick beneath them. “Said whatever was botherin’ him concerned only him and Pounce. I thought they had got into a tiff or somethin’.”

“He said that he was concerned about Pouncival?” Munk clarified. “Or that whatever was making him upset was because of Pouncival?”

“Seemed to me that he was upset because of somethin’ that he and Pounce were doin’. Or that somethin' was gonna happen.” Jerrie fidgeted under Munk’s intense stare. “What’s goin’ on?”

“I just need to be sure of one thing before I explain. Was this Tumble that you were talking to the same Tumble that got burned? Did he act and speak the same way?” Munk asked. “You need to be certain on this.”

“Well, yeah, I’d say it was the same Tumble. I mean, both times he was rather gloomy and upset. ‘Course, with his leg burned when I found him here the second time I can’t blame him for bein’ in a bad mood.” Jerrie said.

“Munk, why are you askin’ all these weird questions?” Teazer interjected. “Did somethin' happen to Tumble?”

Munk sat back, turning his gaze up to the sky. Plato nervously pawed at the brick.

“I need you two to keep this a secret for now.” Munkustrap said slowly, fixing both Jerrie and Teazer with a serious stare. “This is very important.”

“Sure, Munk. We can keep a secret.” Teazer said, huddling up against Jerrie.

“I’m serious.”

“Yeah, Munk, we get it. Now will you tell us what’s goin' on?” Jerrie put an arm around Teazer to steady them both.

“It is becoming steadily apparent that there is a cat running around disguising himself as Tumblebrutus. And I believe that the Tumble you two saw here and took to Jenny’s, the one with the burned leg, is actually the impostor.”

“No. That’s not possible.” Jerrie said, ears pinned back against his head in alarm. “Tumble sounded and looked just like himself. Sure, he was a little out of sorts, but-”

“It’s true.” Plato spoke up. “Tumble- the real one- isn’t burned. Munk and I have seen that for ourselves.”

“But we saw Tumble’s leg all burnt up!” Teazer exclaimed. “And we carried him back to Jenny’s ourselves. He was in real bad shape.”

“Yeah. You… you can’t be serious. An impostor?” Jerrie shook his head.

“It would explain why the Tumble you were talking to was acting out of character.” Munk pointed out. “Because it wasn’t actually him.”

“Ooo, that’s gonna give me nightmares tonight.” Jerrie muttered. 

“But if the impostor’s still hurt, then he should still be sleepin’ at Jenny’s.” Teazer’s eyes widened. “She kicked us out. She’s all alone with that-”

“No, Jenny’s fine.” Munk quickly interjected. “The impostor ran off after he saw me. I went to check on who I thought was Tumble when Jenny told me he had gotten hurt.”

“Which Munk and I knew wasn’t possible because we had just seen Tumble ten minutes before without a scratch on him.” Plato added.

“All this talk of impostors is putting me right off.” Teazer complained. “What do we do now?”

“We need to find him and figure out why he’s doing this. Both Tumble and Pounce could be in danger.” Munk said.

“Well, we can certainly help you look. This whoever he is has at least shown up here twice.” Jerrie said.

“Your help would be appreciated. But we have to be cautious.” Munk warned. “I didn’t outright say to the impostor that I knew he was a fake. There’s still a chance that he might think that we don’t know that he’s not actually Tumble.”

“Small chance.” Teazer muttered.

“Still, it would be best if you two didn’t let on that you know the truth. Since you’ve helped him he might be more trusting of you both.” Munk said.

“Don’t you worry, we’ll keep this a secret.” Jerrie shuddered. “But I dunno what I’ll do if he shows up again.”

“Act natural. Try to bring him back to the junkyard. Or one of you come find me or Alonzo and let us know.” Munk was aware of Plato staring at him out of the corner of his eye. “Plato, I need you to stay with the real Tumble and keep an eye on him.”

“Sure, Munk.” Plato said, looking a little put out.

“Lonz in on this too?” Teazer asked.

“He will be. I’m heading back to update him on everything.” Munk sighed. “So far only the four of us, Jenny, Tumble- the real Tumble- and Pouncival know that there’s an impostor. And I want to keep it that way for now. If word spreads then we might lose this chance to catch him.”

“Understood. We’ll hang around here and see if he shows up again.” Jerrie saluted.

As soon as it started getting dark Munk and Plato headed back to the junkyard, Munkustrap heading for Alonzo and Plato heading for Jenny’s den. Neither discussed their conversation with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, both too mentally exhausted to delve into any further mysteries until they could get some rest. 

Plato staggered into Jenny’s den just after the sun fully set. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were curled up together in front of the fire, Jenny watching over them while doing some knitting. As soon as she saw him she guided him over to sit in front of her.

“Let me check your head and see if these can come off.” Jenny said, removing the bandages around his head. “Did you find Jerrie and Teazer?”

“Yes.” Plato said, shutting his eyes. “They definitely talked to the impostor. Munk’s having them start the search tomorrow.”

“Hopefully they can find him.” Jenny made a small noise of satisfaction and smoothed down the fur on Plato’s head. “Looks good up here. The bandages around your chest I’ll take a look at tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Jenny.” Plato slumped over to the nearest cushion, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Jenny sighed. “This has gone above and beyond anything I could have ever imagined. You poor kittens. Yes, I’m including you too.”

“I’ll always be a kitten to you, Jenny.” Plato muttered as he sank further into the cushion. He didn’t catch her response, already well on his way to falling asleep.


	4. Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plato and Pouncival spend some quality time together and discuss some things. Munkustrap and Alonzo recap all the strange twists and turns things have taken and come to some realizations. Tumble and Plato just want to get some sleep. Pouncival makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I'm trying to keep up with the every other day updates for now.
> 
> This is one of my favorite chapters so I am very excited to share it with you. There’s a lot going on but hopefully some things will become clearer. Or not. Who knows? That’s why it’s a mystery!

He was back to being someone else. These dreams were becoming more frequent, more vivid, more confusing. He knew he wasn’t himself. He couldn’t have been. But who was he?

Back down to the basement, back to the place where he had never been before except for in dreams. More anger. More anxiety. Things hadn’t worked out like they should. Despite all the measures taken, the plan had failed. Partially.

He cast his gaze around the dingy room. There was one. And there was the other. Something had gone wrong. The smaller one was the right one but the larger one wasn’t. How could they have been so stupid? Clearly the larger one was the wrong one. And now the larger one was damaged.

Calm down. It wouldn’t be good to get too agitated. The smaller one, the right one, was sleeping. Always sleeping. The drugs used hadn’t even been that strong. There would be no need to keep the smaller one asleep, not anymore. At least that part of the plan had worked. 

Still, there was hope. There was still a chance the plan would work. It would just be a matter of working with what went right. There wasn’t much time left.

He walked up to the larger one. The larger one was also sleeping. Or perhaps unconscious. The damage had been treated but it was clear that it would be a long recovery. The larger one would still be needed. Impatience surged within him. He had to find that cat, had to find his-

Plato woke with a start, wincing as he jostled his head. Someone whimpered.

Cautiously Plato looked around. That’s right. He had fallen asleep in Jenny’s living room. 

It was still early in the morning, the faint light of the sunrise just creeping in through the windows. Tumble was fast asleep, curled up on a large cushion in front of the fireplace. Small whimpers escaped him as he clutched his leg. A quick check and Plato was relieved to see that Tumble’s leg was undamaged.

“Bad dreams?” Pouncival’s voice made him jump. 

Plato whirled around to see the kitten perched on a chair in the corner, clearly having been watching him for a while. 

“Yeah. Looks like Tumble’s having them too.” Plato took a deep breath to calm himself. “How about you?”

“No. I don’t dream much.” Pounce shook his head. “My brother’s been dreaming a lot lately. It makes him sad. I wish I could help but I don’t dream like he does.”

Plato looked down at Tumble, wondering why the kitten hadn’t said anything about having nightmares. Clearly he was having one now. How long had this been going on? 

“I’ve been having weird dreams lately.” Plato admitted, realizing that he had never talked to anyone about them before. “But I have a hard time remembering what they’re about.”

Pounce nodded. “Same with my brother. He thinks that they’re not….” Suddenly he trailed off, looking at Tumble rather guiltily.

“What does Tumble think?”

“I dunno.” Pounce wiggled on the chair, purposefully not looking Plato in the eye. 

“Pounce, do you need to tell me something?” Plato edged closer, trying to appear smaller so he didn’t tower over the kitten.

“It’s hard. It’s hard remembering what I’m supposed to know. And figuring out what I don’t.” Pounce pawed at his head. “I’m trying. I’m really trying.”

“It’s okay, Pounce. You don’t have to-”

“I do! I have to get it right! Otherwise you won’t- you won’t want me around. You’ll get rid of me because I’m- I’m not remembering things right.” Pounce shivered. “And I don’t know what to do without my brother. I- I don’t want to be alone.”

“Hey, we won’t get rid of you. You’re not going to be alone. And Tumble will never leave you.” Plato managed to gather Pounce into a hug. “Your memories will come back. Once we figure out who’s causing all this trouble then we can go back to the way things were.”

“I don’t… I don’t know if I want to go back.” Pounce muttered into Plato’s bandaged side. “At least now I know where I am. And who I’m supposed to be.”

“Just… just work on remembering what you can. Don’t force it.” Plato said.

On the cushion Tumble whimpered again, still clutching his leg. Pounce wiggled his way out of Plato’s arms and sat down next to the sleeping kitten, tail flicking nervously.

“Tumble’s leg was burned?” Pounce whispered.

“Not Tumble. There’s another cat that looks like Tumble that got burned.” Plato replied.

“Is… he gonna be okay? The not- Tumble?” Pounce asked, looking distressed.

“I don’t know. Jenny bandaged him up but he ran away.” Plato glanced off in the direction of Jenny’s bedroom. If he strained his ears he could hear her faintly snoring. 

“What are you gonna do if you find this not- Tumble?” Pounce’s paws gently pet Tumble’s leg. Tumble shivered but didn’t let go, still clutching the imaginary burn.

“Honestly? I don’t know. Obviously Munk will want to question this impostor. And then… I guess it depends on what the impostor was planning on doing.”

“And… and if this not-Tumble was… was good, would he be allowed to stay?” Pounce shifted restlessly.

“Pounce, do you know something about the… the not- Tumble?” Plato asked carefully.

“I… I don’t know.” Pounce clutched his head again. “I don’t remember what I’m supposed to say.”

“Just say whatever you want to say.”

“I… I want everyone to be okay. I want Tumble and not- Tumble to be okay. I want- I want my brother to be okay!” Pounce shouted, startling Tumble awake.

“Huh? Pounce, what’s wrong?” Tumble immediately asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“What’s going on out here?” Jenny appeared, yawning widely. “You should all be sleeping. The sun’s barely up.”

Pounce’s eyes flickered between the three of them, tail lashing back and forth, ears pinned against his head. Finally his gaze snapped to Plato.

“I- I- I want to go outside. With Plato.”

“With me?” Plato asked, much to the confusion of himself and everyone else.

“Yes. I- I- I need to go outside. It’s- It’s hard to breathe.” Pounce started to hyperventilate.

“Pounce, you can talk to me if you want-” Tumble tried to hug him but was pushed away.

“I don’t know who you are!” Pounce yelled. He darted over behind Plato, shivering miserably.

“Oh, sweetheart, it’s going to be alright.” Jenny said, crouching on the cushion next to Tumble. “Plato, would you mind?”

“No, not at all. Come on, Pounce, let’s go for a walk. It’ll be okay, I promise.” Plato sent an apologetic look over at Tumble before gathering up Pounce and heading outside.

As soon as they were outside Pouncival darted off towards the outskirts of the junkyard. Plato jogged to keep up. The junkyard was empty, still too early for anyone else to be out and about. Once they were in a secluded spot Pouncival picked up a stick and started furiously drawing in the dirt. 

As Plato looked around he realized that they were in the same spot where he had seen the Tumble impostor talking to the mystery cat right before the fire started. He could even see the canoe that he had been hiding behind when he thought he had been eavesdropping on the real Tumble.

“Pounce, why are we here?”

Pouncival did not answer. Several minutes passed. The stick paused in the dirt.

Pounce stared at the ground. Plato followed his gaze.

“I miss him. I miss him so much. He said it would be easy ‘cause he’d be here with me but he’s not.” Pounce whimpered. “I left him behind after the fire and he got burned because of me and now I have to figure out how to be someone else when I’m- I’m not.”

Plato stared at the drawing of Tumble. Well, the drawing that up until now he thought was of Tumble. When he looked closer, really looked at it, it didn’t seem to be Tumble at all. Sure, the features and general shape were the same, but there was something about the eyes, the expression, that was different.

“Do you understand?” Pouncival asked, voice a pained whisper. “My brother got burned because of me. I left him behind during the fire. And now I don’t know who I’m supposed to be anymore.”

Slowly Plato turned his gaze to Pouncival. 

Well, the cat that up until now he thought was Pouncival.

*****

“So, you might have been right. Macavity might be behind this after all.” Munk said as soon as he and Alonzo were fully awake. Might as well jump into the conversation and try and figure things out before the sun was fully up.

“I knew it!” Alonzo unexpectedly shouted. Quickly he composed himself. “Er, I mean, what brought you to that conclusion?”

Munkustrap sat down and explained everything he and Plato had learned so far, from when he first discovered that there were two Tumbles in the junkyard. To his credit Alonzo didn’t so much as blink, merely nodding and giving the silver tabby his full, undivided attention. When Munkustrap was done Alonzo sat back and stared thoughtfully into space, trying to put it all together.

“There’s clearly a cat impersonating Tumble that’s been spotted both inside and outside the junkyard.” Munk concluded. “It’s very possible that you and I met this cat when we were doing our patrols right before the fire started.”

“You mean that wasn’t Tumble when we met him on the outskirts of the junkyard? I thought he was just being… well, weird.” Alonzo said, looking disturbed. 

“Whoever this impostor is they look exactly like him. Well, not anymore. This one has a burn on his leg.”

“So let’s start from the beginning.” Alonzo said. “There’s a fake Tumble hanging around outside the junkyard in the rain. Jerrie runs into him and, thinking it’s the real Tumble, talks to him for a bit. Then the next day you and I are doing our patrols and we run into this fake Tumble. We also think he’s the real thing so we leave him alone. But he’s not the real thing so this impostor is left to do whatever it was he was doing before we found him. What the impostor was up to we don’t know.”

“Correct.” Munk said. “And Plato says he overheard Tumble talking to someone about trying something out and leaving if it didn’t work out. The thing is, the real Tumble wasn’t in the area at the time. So Plato overheard the impostor planning something. Then the fire started.”

“And then, during the fire, the impostor takes Pounce with the intent to kidnap him. But then he gets injured in the fire and Pounce gets away.” Alonzo’s eyes widened.

“Plato also said he thought he saw some masked cats advancing on Pounce and Tumble.” Munk pointed out. “Well, the impostor. Cats who might have been wearing masks to protect themselves from the smoke.” 

“Those cats sound like they could be Macavity’s henchcats.” Alonzo mused. “But why would Macavity want Pounce? Why would the impostor want Pounce? And who set the fire?”

“They could be working together. Or acting separately.”

“I really hope they’re not working separately.” Alonzo groaned. “But I can’t figure out why they’d work together.”

Munk sighed. “Let’s focus on what we do know and what we need to do next.”

“Well, it’d be a lot easier if we could find this Tumble impostor.” Alonzo grumbled. “Especially if it’s Macavity in disguise.”

“I’m not sure it’s Macavity in disguise.” Munk said. “I can’t imagine he’d let us or anyone just stumble across him. And I can say with almost one hundred percent certainty that if he truly did burn his leg he wouldn’t let Jerrie or Teazer bring him to Jenny to get treated.”

“Now that’s something I don’t get.” Alonzo said. “If this Tumble impostor doesn’t want to get caught, why did he risk coming here? You almost had him. In fact, if you didn’t see him, we might not even be discussing the possibility of there being a fake Tumble running around in the first place.”

“That’s another question to add to the list.” Munk shook his head. “When I spoke with him, the impostor, he was genuinely scared. That expression he couldn’t fake. I think… I think he was truly hurt and needed our help. To what end I do not know. But in that moment there wasn’t any ill intent, only fear.”

“Fear or not, he’s still causing trouble.” Alonzo muttered. “Hey, how’s Pounce dealing with all of this?”

“He’s still having trouble with his amnesia.” Munk said sadly. “Obviously he’s distressed about there being two versions of his brother. And he can’t fully express himself because his mind’s all muddled. He’s forgotten everyone except for Tumble, and what he does seem to know is completely random. He’s even starting to draw, which is something he’s never done before.”

“Sounds like he’s turned into a completely different kitten.” Alonzo mused. “Before the fire he was one way, then after, another. Kind of like we thought was going on with Tumble before we found out....”

Both cats fell silent. The implication sunk in.

“You…. You don’t think that there’s….” Alonzo said slowly. “There’s no way. Not this whole time.”

Munk’s eyes widened.

“There… there may be a possibility that we didn’t bring Pouncival back home after the fire.” Munk said slowly.

“Then who did we bring back?” Alonzo asked, bewildered.

*****

It felt like forever before his head finally stopped swimming. Time had passed, he could be certain of that by the way the sunlight and the moonlight passed across the walls of wherever he was. Where was he? And how long had he been down there? There must have been something in the food they were giving him. Things only got hazy and hard to remember after he ate. But he was so hungry and it was the only food he was given.

Finally things were starting to clear up. Whoever was trying to keep him out of sorts had let up on whatever they were drugging him with, allowing him to get his first good look at his surroundings since he had been brought to… wherever he was.

He had been thrown into a musty cellar that had clearly been neglected for a long time. It was cold, damp, and things were growing out of the walls. A single window near the ceiling provided a meager amount of light. Oddly enough one corner of the room had been carefully cleared of debris and dirt, occupied instead with a rather messy nest of well worn blankets and some flickering candles. Along the walls and floors were numerous drawings and sketches, clearly done by someone with a lot of time to kill.

There was a familiar cat sitting in the nest, staring at one of the portraits on the wall, tail slowly flicking back and forth. 

He knew that fur pattern anywhere. Immediately he ran to the cat. 

“Tumble! Those cats got you too? I-”

The cat turned around, hissing and lunging at him with a paw. He fell over his own feet and skidded to a halt mere inches from the makeshift nest. His attacker simply watched.

“Wh- what’s going on?” Never had he seen such an angry look on the cat.

Tumble wrinkled his nose at him. “Don’t come any closer.”

“But-”

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear a word from you!”

“Tumble, what’s wrong? Why’re you so-”

This time the paw connected, slapping his nose painfully. He yelped and scrambled back to his side of the cell. Gingerly he clutched his nose, checking for blood. 

“Oh, stop being a baby. I didn’t get you that badly.” Tumble rolled his eyes. “You’re making him look like the bravest cat in the world in comparison.”

“Making who look like what?”

“Have you always been this dense? Seriously, that would explain a lot.”

“Tumble, I dunno what’s happened to make you such a jerk, but you need to knock it off.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Stop calling you what? Your name? Tumble-”

“I said stop!” Tumble got to his feet, bristling and unsheathing his claws. Slowly he limped over, eyes cold in a usually friendly face. His leg was heavily bandaged. “Shut up! Don’t you ever shut up?”

“I- I have no idea what you’re going on about-”

“You’re right! You have no idea! And that’s the problem! And now I’m stuck here with you and my leg hurts and I don’t know what I’m going to do-” Just as quick as he was to anger he had immediately retreated back to the nest, clutching a pillow to his chest as he sat and stared anxiously at the drawings on the wall. “What am I going to do?”

“Hey, uh, if you don’t want me to call you Tumble, can I call you something else?” He asked after a while. The silence was too unnerving.

“What do you care, it won’t matter anyways.” Tumble muttered.

“Well, I do care. ‘Cause you’re still my brother even if you are acting crazy.” He inched closer, trying to get a better look at the cat in the dim light. The bandaged leg was worrying him. He could see Tumble trembling.

Tumble laughed humorlessly. “You do not care. You don’t even know me. And if you did know who I was then you’d want nothing to do with me.”

“Now you’re just being crazy. And- and dumb. I’d never want nothing to do with you, even if you are being a turd.” Okay, so maybe not his best insult, but if it got Tumble to keep talking then he’d do what he could.

Tumble let out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine. You really want to know who I am?”

“Uh, yeah, I keep saying that, don’t I?”

“Promise not to hate me forever? Because even though it’s you, it still would hurt if you did hate me.”

“Uh, yeah, I promise not to hate you.” He said, confused.

Tumble turned around, his smile bitter. “Alright, Pouncival, but you better keep your promise.”

*****

Plato stared at Pouncival.

“Pounce, what are you saying?”

Pounce sadly looked down at the drawing. “The plan didn’t work. I’m here but my brother isn’t. And who am I supposed to be without my brother to help me remember?”

“Who… who do you think you’re supposed to be?” Plato slowly asked.

“I… I think I’m Pouncival.”

“Are you really Pouncival?” Plato couldn’t believe he had to ask such a question. First Tumble, now Pounce. He missed the days when everyone was who they said they were.

“Yes?” The kitten tilted his head to one side, then the other. “No?”

“Look, can you try and tell me one thing?” Plato crouched down to look Pouncival- or whoever he thought he was- in the eye.

“Yeah.” Pouncival wiggled under his gaze.

“Your brother. The one you say got burned. Is his name Tumble?”

Pouncival quickly averted his gaze. “I’m not supposed to tell you his name. He made me promise. Said it was better if I just called him Tumble.”

“But his name’s not Tumble, is it?”

“No.” Pounce looked like he was about to cry again. 

Plato ran a paw over his face. This was way beyond what he had anticipated when Pounce said he wanted to talk to him alone. And with Pounce as freaked out as he was Plato wasn’t sure if he could convince the kitten to go back to Jenny’s to talk to the others.

“Do you… do you have a different name?” Plato asked. “One that your… your brother calls you? One that’s not Pouncival?”

Pouncival stared at the drawing in the dirt. Then, slowly, he looked back up at Plato.

“Yes.”

*****

“My name is Bill Bailey.”

“Huh?” That was the last thing Pouncival expected Tumble to say.

“My name is Bill Bailey.” Tumble repeated, looking irritated. “I’m not Tumblebrutus.”

“But… but you look-”

“I know. But I’m not him.” Tumble twitched his tail. “Take a good look at me. Can you really say that I’m your brother?”

Pounce looked. “I dunno, I-”

“Look! Really look this time. Pouncival, I know this is hard for you to understand, but please try.”

“Hey, I’m trying.” Pounce closed his eyes. “Gimme a break.”

“I am not your brother.” The other cat in the room said softly. “And I think part of you has known that from the start.” 

Pounce opened his eyes, really trying to look past the obvious resemblance this supposedly not- Tumble had to his brother. He looked directly into his eyes, searching for something, anything that could tell him-

Something clicked. 

“You… you’re not Tumble.” Pounce breathed.

“There you go.” Bill Bailey winced as he stretched his bandaged leg out in front of him. “Finally got it. I was getting really tired of being called ‘Tumble’ all the time.”

“I don’t understand. How come you look exactly like Tumble? It’s- it’s-”

“Unnatural?” Bill suggested.

“Well, I wasn’t going to say that, but yeah.”

“Honestly, I don’t know why Tumblebrutus and I share this- this uncanny resemblance.” Bill gestured to himself. “But we do. And I know we’re not brothers.”

“Does Tumble know about this?”

“No. At least, I don’t think so. I’ve never met him face to face. But I have talked with other members of your tribe. They seemed to think I was Tumble and I… I didn’t try to correct them.” Bill looked a little uncomfortable. “You have some very nice cats in your tribe. Insistent at times, but nice.”

“Did they help fix your leg?” Pounce nodded towards the bandages.

“Yes. Two cats from your tribe dragged me to the junkyard to be treated. I was certain that I was going to be found out though. I almost got caught.” Bill winced. “And this Jenny… she’s very thorough. And insistent on getting a good rest.”

“Tell me about it. Did she give you a lecture?” Pounce couldn’t help but grin.

“No. Although I left the junkyard as soon as I could. As you can understand, I didn’t want Tumble to show up and cause unnecessary questions.”

“I don’t get it.” Pounce said, tilting his head to the side in confusion. “Why didn’t you just come to the junkyard and tell us who you were? Why all this- this skulking around pretending to be Tumble?”

“I was not skulking.” Bill huffed. “And I wasn’t allowed to be found out.”

“Allowed? What do you mean?”

“Haven’t you noticed that we’re in a cell?” Bill gestured around them.

“Well… kind of. You seem to come and go as you please though.” Even when Pounce was still drugged he could recall his cellmate leaving and returning several times.

“Only because I have something keeping me here.” Bill looked sad. “Rather, I did. Until things went wrong. Now if I leave it could put him in danger.”

“Put who in danger?”

Bill closed his eyes and laid down on the floor. He was quiet for a long time. Just when it seemed he was asleep he finally spoke.

“My brother.”

“You have a brother? Where is he? Does he look like Tumble too?”

“Pounce, please, I need you to focus.” Bill said, eyes still closed.

“Hey, you’re dropping a lot of weird stuff on me. I’m trying to keep up.” Pounce pouted.

“My brother and I were both being kept prisoner here. I was allowed to leave because if I didn’t come back, then my brother would be punished. I couldn’t let that happen. But because my brother is no longer here, there are different consequences if I leave and don’t return in a timely manner.”

“What would those different consequences be?” Pounce did not like where this conversation was going.

“Well, let’s see, if I’m gone and my jailer wants to punish me, who is left here to receive the punishment?” Bill asked, opening his eyes and looking over at Pouncival pointedly.

“Me.” Pounce shivered. “I get it.”

“Yes. And even though I don’t really care for you-”

“Hey!”

“- care for you as much as I do for my brother, I still don’t want to see you punished for something I did.” Bill finished.

“Oh. Well, I guess that’s nice enough. Thanks.” Pounce ventured closer. “Hey, you’re not looking so good.” 

Bill rolled over onto his side, staring hazily through him. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not. Even if you’re not Tumble you both have the same lying face.”

“The same what?”

“Your left eye twitches when you lie.”

Bill sighed. “My leg. It’s killing me.”

“I thought Jenny took care of it.” Pounce sat down next to Bill, no longer afraid that he would be attacked. The cat didn’t look like he was up for much of a fight anyways. 

“Yes. She did.” Bill groaned, rolling onto his back again. “But she also said not to run around on it, which I did a lot of when I was running away from the junkyard after being discovered. I think I made it worse.”

“That’s… that’s not good.” Pounce stammered.

“You’re telling me.”

“Are you… are you gonna die?”

“No, Pouncival, I’m not going to die.” Bill rolled his eyes. “But it’s not going to get better if I don’t get it treated again.”

“Then go back. Have Jenny look at it.”

“Oh, sure, it’s that easy. Just waltz into the junkyard and assume that everyone will be fine with two Tumblebrutus’s walking around. I can see it now.” Bill shivered.

Pounce grabbed a blanket and pulled it over the other cat, mindful of the injured leg. “Well you can’t stay here and let it- let it fester. That’s gross. And unhealthy.”

Bill laughed, then cringed. “I can’t argue with that.”

“You can’t. I won’t let you.”

“Fine. But I need to tell you something else before I go out again.” Bill struggled to sit up, nodding appreciatively when Pounce moved in to steady him. “About why you’re here.”

“Okay, yeah, I was wondering about that.” Pounce said. “I mean, I could see it making sense if Tumble was kidnapped. Because then you could just step in and pretend to be him.”

“That was originally the plan, yes. But it didn’t quite work out that way.” Bill snorted. “The stupid cats I was working with thought I was your brother and took me by mistake. And because I was hurt I couldn’t fight back.”

“So… why did they take me too?” Pounce asked.

“Pounce, Tumble isn’t the only cat who has a cat that looks just like him. We’re not the only… the only doubles around.” Bill said.

“Who else has this- this twin thing?” Pounce asked.

Bill gave him a pointed look.

“Why are you staring at- no. No way.” Pounce’s eyes widened.

“Yes. My brother. You can understand why I’m upset to have you here instead of him.”

“Does that mean… does that mean that your brother… my… my twin or whatever, is out there? Right now? Where is he?”

“He’s exactly where Macavity wants him to be.” Bill said, grim smile eerie in the light of the candles.

Pouncival felt his heart leap into his throat.

“Did you… did you say Macavity?” Pounce whispered, grasping his tail tightly in his paws.

“Yes. From your horrified expression I take it you know him.” Bill raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, yeah, he’s only the evilest cat around. And now… and now you’re saying that I’m here in Macavity’s dungeon. Where he could show up at any second.”

“He won’t come around for a while.” Bill said sullenly. “Not while my brother is still at the junkyard. At least that part of his plan went right.”

“What is his plan?”

“Honestly I’m not entirely sure. After Macavity’s henchcats set the fires in the junkyard my brother and I were supposed find you two and lure you and Tumble away. The henchcats were supposed to capture you and Tumble, and then we would step in and pretend to be you.”

“Well that’s not creepy at all.” Pounce crossed his arms over his chest and lashed his tail irritably. 

“Then once we were settled in we were supposed to find someone. Macavity wouldn’t tell us who though.” Bill shook his head. “I don’t think he even knows who exactly he’s looking for. But he insists that we would know them when we saw them.”

“So that’s what your brother is doing right now? Looking for some unknown cat?” Pounce raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes. And if he sticks to the plan then he should be coming back any day now. But….” Bill trailed off, looking uncertain.

“But?”

“Well…. He has a hard time focusing when I’m not around. And we spent so long preparing to act as you and Tumble that I’m afraid… I’m afraid that he might have forgotten who he really is.”

“You’re telling me that my impostor is running around out there thinking he’s really me?” Pounce asked, horrified.

“It’s a possibility.” Bill admitted.

“Great! Just great. Now everyone’s gonna think I’m a psycho.” Pounce slumped against the wall, sullenly picking at the fur at the end of his tail.

“Look, when I get back to the junkyard I’ll sort it out.”

“I should come with you.”

“You can’t. If Macavity sees that you’re missing then he’ll know that something’s wrong. And then I won’t have the time I need to convince the other cats at the junkyard to come back for you.” Bill said insistently. “Do you want Macavity to set fire to the junkyard again?”

“No.” Pounce sighed. “I just… I don’t want to be here. I want to go back home. But I also don’t want Macavity to know something’s up.”

“I wish I could pass you off as my brother. Although Macavity never let him out of here either. Only me.” Bill said, giving Pouncival a slightly guilty look. “Besides, his dumb henchcats wouldn’t let you out anyways.”

“Well, you should go now. Before… before I change my mind and try to disguise myself as you so I can sneak out. Or something.” Pounce said, helping Bill stand. 

“That’s not very reassuring.” Bill winced.

“Well, I mean, eventually they’re gonna realize you’re gone. And then… I don’t really wanna think about it.”

“If I can make it back to the junkyard and convince them that I’m not your brother’s evil twin, then we should be back fairly soon. At least before Macavity figures out what’s going on.”

“Now you’re not being very reassuring.” Pounce fidgeted with his tail.

“You’re being very brave.” Bill paused at the door. “And I… I appreciate your help. I admit I wasn’t really thrilled to meet you.”

“Wow, thanks.” Pounce rolled his eyes.

“You have to understand. Macavity took me and my brother specifically so we could pretend to be you and Tumble.” Bill said, looking hurt. “Not saying it’s your fault, but a lot of bad things happened to me and my brother because we look like the two of you.”

“You’re really bad at goodbyes, you know that?” Pounce said, trying to keep himself from feeling responsible for what had happened. 

“Okay, you’re right, I’m leaving now.” Bill turned to leave. “I’ll be back. I promise.”


	5. Important Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are on a mission. Munkustrap and Pouncival have a difficult conversation. Plato comes to some realizations. Tumble and Plato just want to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to chapter five! This is where some things get explained and some things are still questionable. It's been fun scattering clues throughout the story up until this point so hopefully if you feel inclined to go back and give it a reread things will maybe make some sense!

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were on a mission. A mission to find a Tumble that was not a Tumble. Seeing as they had already run into this impostor twice without realizing it, logic dictated that if they continued their day as they normally did, they were bound to run into him again.

At least, that was their excuse to lay around the brick wall for an hour or two and wait for something to happen. To be fair they had done a couple laps around the neighborhood and didn’t find anything unusual. Then again, they hadn’t thought there was anything unusual the past couple of days when clearly there was something out of the ordinary going on….

“Remember, Munk said to act casual.” Teazer said as Jerrie hopped up on top of the wall.

“Gotcha.” Jerrie stretched out in the sun, dangling a foot above Teazer’s head. “Don’t worry about me. I’m the king of casual.”

“Right. And I’m the queen.” Teazer giggled.

“Er, just so we’re on the same page, what are we gonna do if we do find this… this impostor Tumble?” Jerrie asked.

“Act casual.” To demonstrate Teazer leaned up against the wall, shooting a bored look down the street.

“Well, yeah, I got that.” Jerrie said. “But how exactly? I’m gettin’ the creeps just thinkin’ about it.”

“You were fine when we were draggin’ him to Jenny’s yesterday.” Teazer pointed out.

“I didn’t know we were draggin’ a fake Tumble around!”

“Then forget that you’ll be talkin’ to the fake Tumble. Whatever helps you get in the right frame of mind.”

“Teaze, I can’t just turn off parts of my brain!”

“Well, Jer, I can’t help you then! Just keep your mouth shut and let me do the talkin’.” Teazer rolled her eyes. “Seriously, do I have to do every-”

“Shh!” Jerrie hurriedly shushed her. “I see him!”

Both cats looked down the street. Sure enough, Tumblebrutus was walking their way. Well, it was more of a stagger. He dragged one foot behind him, leaning heavily up against the sides of the buildings he passed, eyes fixed on the brick wall Jerrie and Teazer were on. 

“Uh… Tumble?” Teazer said uncertainly as he drew closer.

“You’re here.” The cat gasped when he finally reached them, falling to his knees. “Thank- thank goodness.”

“Well, hey Tumble. Long time no see.” Jerrie said, lounging on top of the wall in his most casual pose. “You’re lookin’… good… what brings you to the neighborhood?”

The clearly injured cat stared at Jerrie, shooting him a very sour, very not- Tumble like expression that would have been disturbing if he hadn’t immediately followed up the look with collapsing on the sidewalk.

“Jerrie, not that casual!” Teazer ran over to help. The Tumble lookalike was hunched over his leg and whimpering loudly.

“Right, right, I’m comin’.” Jerrie hopped down from the wall.

“You’re in a real bad way, er, Tumble.” Teazer said, gingerly prying the cat’s paws off of his leg. The bandages were stained and torn, revealing the oozing wound underneath. “Definitely shouldn’t’ve left Jenny’s yesterday.”

“You… you think?” The cat said through gritted teeth. “I haven’t… I haven’t been looking everywhere for you just to- to say hello.”

“You’ve been lookin’ for us?” Jerrie asked.

“Yes.” He groaned. “Please, please take me back to Jenny’s.”

“We should take you to- Wait, you’re willingly wantin’ to go?” Teazer asked, exchanging a confused look with Jerrie.

“How many… how many times do I have to ask?” While he was clearly in a lot of pain he still had enough coherence to shoot them both an annoyed look. “Do you… do you want my leg to fall off? Because it feels like it will if I don’t get help. Now.”

“Right, right. Okay.” Teazer took a deep breath. “Off to Jenny’s. No wandering off or taking detours.”

“Please.” Even though they knew it wasn’t the real Tumble, it was still disturbing to see the familiar face scrunched up in agony and to hear such pain in his voice.

“Then let’s go.” Jerrie took up one side, Teazer the other, like they had done before. They set off as quickly as they could, trying their best not to jostle the already hurting cat. His fur was hot to the touch.

“We’ll get you to Jenny’s in a jiffy.” Teazer said, trying to keep her voice light. 

There was no response. The cat between them was silent, grimly trying to put one foot in front of the other. It would have been an odd repeat of their previous encounter if they weren’t painfully aware that this cat was not who he pretended to be. And, this time around, he had begged to go to the junkyard instead of insisting he be left alone.

They couldn’t get there soon enough. On the outskirts of the junkyard the impostor shuddered and collapsed again, leaning all of his weight on Teazer and Jerrie. 

“Oh, Jer, he’s really not lookin’ good. He’s burnin’ up.” Teazer said as they hastily lowered him to the ground. His eyes were tightly shut, breathing labored. “I thought there was a chance he was fakin’ but now… I’m actually worried for the guy.”

“I can carry him to Jenny’s. You should go get Munk.” Jerrie carefully gathered the cat in his arms, mindful of his bad leg. “Everlasting Cat, this is weird. I know it’s not Tumble, but he looks just like him.”

“I know. Get him to Jenny’s before someone sees you.” Teazer took off at a run.

“Hold on, Tumble, or whoever you are.” Jerrie said, adjusting his grip.

“B-Bill Bailey.” The cat muttered. “Not Tumble.”

“Alright then, Bill.” Jerrie decided not to comment on the name. “I’m Mungojerrie. Call me Jerrie.”

Bill Bailey tucked his face into Jerrie’s shoulder. “I… I wish we could have met under better circumstances.”

“Me too.” Jerrie tried not to look at the pained expression on Bill’s face. 

They got to Jenny’s den before Teazer had returned. Without even knocking Jerrie nudged the door open and went inside.

“Jenny, we need your help!” Jerrie announced, ducking into the living room. Bill’s head lolled limply against his shoulder.

“You found him.” The real Tumble gasped, staring at the cat in Jerrie’s arms.

“Jenny, he’s really hurtin’. Collapsed on me and Teazer when we were bringing him back here.” Jerrie said.

“Put him down over here.” Jenny said, motioning to a large cushion in front of the fireplace as she gathered her supplies. “I knew I shouldn’t have put everything away.”

“Is he… is he dead?” Tumble asked, hovering to the side as Jerrie carefully laid Bill down.

“No, Tumble, he’s just tired. See? He’s breathin’.” Jerrie said, moving to stand next to the frightened kitten.

Jenny pulled back the bandage. Bill whimpered. Tumble’s eyes grew wide.

“Uh, you know what, let’s go outside. Let Jenny do her work.” Jerrie said, grabbing Tumble by the shoulders and leading him outside her den. It wouldn’t do Tumble any good to see himself injured and in pain, even if he knew that the other cat wasn’t really him. That sort of thing could give a kitten nightmares.

*****

“How hard is it to find two cats these days?” Munkustrap asked, letting his frustration finally show.

“Well, to be fair, we were only looking for one impostor. Not two.” Alonzo said, watching as Munk violently kicked a rock. It sailed off into the junkyard in an impressive arc. 

“I should have known. Pounce doesn’t have amnesia. He just doesn’t know who we are because he’s never met us.” Munk took a deep breath. “At least Jenny was able to tell us that Plato went with him.”

As soon as Munkustrap and Alonzo came to the realization that there were most likely not one, but two impostors in their midst they ran straight to Jenny’s den. To their immense disappointment only Jenny and Tumble were there. Plato and Pounce had gone off somewhere in the junkyard to get some fresh air and hadn’t returned. Where they went exactly Jenny did not know. Of course.

“There’s a good chance Plato doesn’t know that the Pounce he’s with probably isn’t the real one.” Alonzo commented. “Do you think he’ll be alright?”

“I’m inclined to say yes.” Munk said after thinking on it. “So far Pounce has been nothing but, well, happy to be here. Besides the whole amnesia thing he’s been relatively normal in comparison to how Tumble’s impostor has been acting.” 

“Let’s hope that mood continues. And let’s hope that Pounce didn’t try and kidnap Plato.”

“Somehow I doubt that’s the case. Plato’s almost double his size.” Munk couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

Both cats paused to imagine Pounce trying to carry off Plato. While amusing, the threat still lingered.

“Munk! There you are!” Rumpleteazer skidded around a corner, looking both panicked and relieved. “We found the fake Tumble. Well, more like he found us. Begged us to bring him back to the ‘yard.”

“Tumble’s impostor wanted to come here?” Munk asked, body tensing.

“Yeah, he’s in real bad shape. Jerrie took him to Jenny’s. Come on!” Without waiting for a response Teazer turned and ran off.

“Things just keep getting better and better.” Alonzo muttered as he and Munkustrap followed her.

To their surprise Tumble and Jerrie were lingering outside the door. Without being prompted Tumble showed Munk and Alonzo his uninjured leg.

“He’s inside, Munk.” Jerrie said. “Jenny’s tendin’ to him.”

Teazer opted to stay outside with Jerrie and Tumble while Alonzo and Munkustrap headed inside. As soon as she sat down Tumble curled up between her and Jerrie and closed his eyes, looking for all the world like he wanted to sleep until this nightmare was over.

“Now, just relax and stay calm. You’ll be alright.” Jenny’s voice was extra soothing as she knelt over her patient.

“Okay, that is unnerving.” Alonzo muttered as he and Munk approached.

Lying on the cushions was Tumblebrutus. Or a perfect double of him. If Munk hadn’t seen Tumble standing outside mere seconds ago he would have thought he was looking at the real thing. This Tumble, this impostor, had one important difference.

“His leg.” Munk said, kneeling down next to Jenny. “It’s burned. It’s definitely him.”

“Yes, and he’s lucky to still even have a leg.” Jenny said as she carefully applied some sort of antiseptic to the exposed wound. “There’s no doubt he’d have been better off if he had stayed here like I told him to.”

To Munk’s surprise the cat was awake and coherent enough to look mildly embarrassed. His eyes were half open, sliding around the room in a daze. When he finally noticed Munk he froze, holding his breath and staring at the tom with wide, frightened eyes.

“Don’t you start tensing up on me.” Jenny warned. “And please remember to breathe.”

He let out his breath with a shudder. “So… so I guess... this is hello. Again.” 

His voice was slightly slurred from whatever painkiller Jenny had given him, and it was clear that he was having difficulty focusing on Munk. Probably not in the best state to be answering questions, but there was no way Munkustrap was going to wait for another opportunity.

“Yes. Hello.” Munk moved to sit closer to the head of the makeshift bed. “My name is Munkustrap. What is your name?”

“Bill Bailey.” The cat muttered, “But you… you’ve been calling me… calling me Tumble. A lot.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Bill Bailey.” Munkustrap said, relieved to finally have a proper name.

“Please don’t...” Bill Bailey shivered. “Don’t be mad. It’s not his fault. Blame me.” 

“You don’t have to be afraid of me.” Munk said as calmly as he could. “I just want to understand what’s going on. And who you are.”

“Who I am.” Bill mumbled, closing his eyes. “That’s… very complicated.”

“I can only imagine. But it’s important to know.”

“Munk, I know it’s important, but he’s not in a right frame of mind to be answering questions right now.” Jenny said, applying a new bandage to Bill’s leg. “He’s had a very strong painkiller. I’m surprised he’s even awake right now.”

“Jenny, I understand, but-”

“I’m leaving now.” Bill suddenly announced, trying to sit up. His eyes, fever bright, stared straight through Munkustrap.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Jenny and Munk both said, moving simultaneously to hold him down.

“No, you don’t- you don’t understand.” Bill was no match for them, not in his current state. Still he tried to fight back. “It’s important.”

“What’s important is for you to rest. You’re really going to do some serious damage if you don’t.” Jenny fixed him with her sternest glare. If she had been staring at Tumble it would have worked. Unfortunately she wasn’t staring at Tumble.

“He’s here, I know he’s here, I have to find him-” Bill was growing frantic, kicking out with his good leg and nearly hitting Alonzo in the process.

Jenny rummaged in a cupboard while Munk and Alonzo held Bill down. “I didn’t want to use this, but it looks like I have no choice.” 

“No- no don’t- don’t drug me. Please, please I promised- I promised I’d come back-” Bill kicked out again, this time with his bad leg. As soon as it made contact with Alonzo his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he went limp.

“Well… that’s one way to keep him down.” Alonzo said, rubbing his shin where Bill had kicked him.

“Oh dear.” Jenny sighed. “Even with the painkillers that’s going to be agonizing.”

She pulled out another jar and started to apply a cream to Bill’s leg. “This will hopefully numb some of the pain that no doubt knocked him out. I’m going to have to go restock my supplies at this rate.”

Munk kept a paw on Bill’s shoulder as Alonzo stayed by his feet out of kicking range. The cat was truly out cold.

“What are we going to do with him?” Alonzo asked.

“You are not going to do anything until he’s at least able to speak coherently.” Jenny said firmly. “And he’s not going anywhere until I’m certain he doesn’t have an infection.”

“I assure you that he won’t be taken from here until you give the all clear.” Munk assured her. “But I’m also not leaving until he’s awake. I’m not taking any more chances.”

“What about Pouncival?” Alonzo asked quietly.

“Don’t tell me there’s something wrong with him too.” Jenny said. “I’ve had enough-”

“No, Jenny, it’s not like that. We just want to find out where he and Plato went.” Munk said, shooting a warning look at Alonzo. 

“While you’re keeping an eye on… on Bill Bailey here, I’ll go look for Pouncival and Plato and bring them both back.” Alonzo said.

“Very well. Just… be careful.” Munk said, looking back down at Bill.

“Don’t worry about me.” Alonzo affectionately rubbed up against Munk’s side before slipping out the door.

Munkustrap sighed and settled back into a more comfortable position. It was going to be a long day.

*****

Agony. His leg was on fire, he was on fire, why did he try to fight, why did he try to move when he knew it would only end in more pain-

Darkness.

His leg didn’t hurt as much anymore. The burning pain was now a manageable dull throb. 

He couldn’t move. Didn’t want to move even if he could. Everything was quiet and comfortable. He didn’t have to worry anymore. Or did he? There was something he was forgetting. Something that just a moment ago made him try to get up from his soft bed, filled him with a sense of urgency, made him want to escape the very cats that were trying to help. 

No, not something. It was someone. He had to find him, had to get to him before it was too late-

The thought slipped away, along with the lingering fear and uncertainty that seemed to relentlessly plague him. A female voice was saying something above him but it was too soft for his muddled hearing to make it out. The trade off for the pain relief was that everything moved in slow motion, blurring and mingling together in his brain and making everything seem like a strange dream. 

Was he dreaming? 

Who was he again?

Tumble’s eyes shot open. He had fallen asleep curled up between Teazer and Jerrie outside of Jenny’s den. Quickly he looked down at his leg, which just seconds ago felt like it was on fire. It was fine.

“What’s happening to me?” Tumble whimpered.

“You okay, Tumble?” Teazer murmured. She gently rubbed his shoulder. “I know thing’s are all upside down right now, but they’ll get better.”

“I need go inside.” Tumble stood, feeling a phantom pain flicker through his leg. Enough was enough. He was going to get answers one way or another.

“Tumble, I don’t think you wanna go in there right now.” Jerrie tried to pull him back but Tumble shook his head.

“No, I need to see for myself.” Tumble slipped inside.

Munkustrap and Jenny were the only other cats in the room. Them and… him. 

Tumble ventured closer. Jenny gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before heading outside, presumably to restock her supplies to accommodate her new house guest.

Munk turned slightly towards him. “Tumble, you might not want to see-”

“No, I do. I- I need to.” Tumble sat down next to Munk, leaning up against him for support. Munk placed an arm around his shoulders and gave him a comforting squeeze. 

Bizarre wasn’t the right word for the situation, but it was close. Staring down at an injured, unconscious, most likely traumatized version of himself was not something that Tumble ever thought he would experience, yet here he was. Every single strand of fur was identical to his own. The only difference was the burn on the other cat’s leg, a burn that was so painful it even appeared in Tumble’s dreams. 

Tumble shivered.

“He can’t hurt you.” Munk said quietly.

“I know. I… I don’t think he wants to.” Tumble said.

“What makes you say that?” Munk asked curiously.

“He’s afraid.”

“How do you know?” 

“I’ve… I think I’ve been dreaming about it. About him.” Tumble whispered. 

“You’ve been what?”

“I’ve had these strange dreams. They’re confusing, hard to make out at times, but in them my leg is… is burned. I can feel it in the dream and sometimes- sometimes when I wake up. I know it’s not me in the dreams but at the time it feels like it’s me.” 

“Tumble, are you certain that these just aren’t nightmares?” Munk gently asked. “We’ve been talking a lot about how we thought your leg was burned. I know that can be very distressing-”

“No, no, I know it’s real. I just had another one. Another dream. And I was scared, I was in pain, I was trying to get away to find- to find- someone, but I don’t know who because even though it was my dream it wasn’t me in the dream.” Tumble clutched his head. 

“Don’t overthink it. Try to relax.” Munk said calmly as Tumble started to hyperventilate. “You need to breathe.”

“Am I even me anymore? Am I- Am I- Am I even the real Tumblebrutus? How would I even know?”

“You are the real and the only Tumblebrutus. That has not changed.” Munkustrap held Tumble close. “This cat is not you. He told me his name is Bill Bailey.”

“Bill Bailey?” Tumble tried to calm himself but was failing. The fear that he had been dreaming about was becoming all too real for himself.

“Yes. He’s not you.” Munk repeated. “You have to believe that.”

“I just don’t- I can’t- I don’t know what to think anymore, I don’t know if any of this is real, am I-”

“Please.” Bill’s unexpected voice caused both cats to jump. “Please... calm down.”

“Excuse me?” Munk asked, holding Tumble a little closer to him.

Bill’s eyes slid open to feverishly stare up at Tumble. “You’re… really stressed.”

“Huh?” Tumble went still.

“I… I feel you.” Bill slurred, unsteadily gesturing with a paw, first to Tumble’s head, then to his own. “In here.”

“Are you reading my mind?” Tumble asked.

Bill shook his head and winced. “Ow. No. I feel your… what you’re feeling… in dreams.”

“So you’re dreaming about me?”

“Kinda. It’s all hazy. Hard to… hard to explain.” Bill rubbed his face with his paw, obviously trying to fight off the sleep caused by the painkillers Jenny had given him. “Only happens when you’re really… really emotional.”

“Like now.” Munkustrap suggested.

“Yeah.” Bill sighed. “Sorry to scare you.”

“Are you… are you me?” Tumble asked, voice wavering.

“No. I never was you.” Bill murmured, trying to give Tumble a reassuring look. “Promise.”

“I’ve been dreaming about you.” Tumble admitted.

“I’m sure you have. I’ve been… I’ve been very… er, upset lately.” Bill looked embarrassed. “And in a lot of pain.”

“So sometimes when I sleep I can dream of what you’re thinking?” Tumble asked, looking concerned. “Does it happen the other way around too?”

“Sometimes.” Bill Bailey admitted. “But only… only if the other one is feeling very strongly about something.”

“But why can I dream about you and you dream about me?” Tumble leaned closer, curiosity overtaking his fear.

To his disappointment Bill shook his head. “I honestly don’t know. I guess it’s because… because we’re… I don’t know what to call it. Connected.”

“So this isn’t a disguise?” Munkustrap asked, gesturing to Bill.

“No. I’ve always looked like this. And I assume you’ve always looked like you too.” Bill nodded at Tumble, who nodded in return.

“I think I’ve heard of something like this, but only in stories.” Munk said. “I think the word was doppelganger.”

“Could be it.” Bill shrugged, yawning widely. His eyes fluttered shut. “I’m sorry but… I’m so tired. It’s hard to think.”

“You can sleep.” Munk told him. Bill didn’t give him time to change his mind. Within seconds he was asleep.

“Munk, what are we gonna do?” Tumble whispered, looking more relieved than before but still carrying a nervous edge to his voice.

Munk hugged Tumble close. “We’ll figure this out. Once step at a time.”

*****

Plato stared at the kitten in front of him, watching him draw more portraits in the dirt. Pouncival, or whoever he was, had basically admitted to him that he was, in fact, not Pouncival, but as soon as he confessed he went silent and resumed his drawing. No amount of cajoling or convincing would elicit a response.

With a sigh Plato resigned himself to finding a perch in the junk where he could watch from up above. Pouncival- it was much easier to just refer to him as such until he revealed his other name- didn’t seem to be in a hurry to leave, and while Plato knew he could easily haul the smaller cat back to the Jenny’s den by himself, something kept him from doing so right away. Curiosity, perhaps. Whatever he was drawing was very detailed. 

Or maybe it was sheer exhaustion keeping him from acting. Ever since he started having weird dreams he hadn’t gotten a full night’s sleep, leaving him feeling sluggish and slow. Even now he could simply shut his eyes and drift off, especially since the platform he was stretched out on was perfectly centered in a sunbeam….

Suddenly he was back in the place he had never been, in the basement, the place where the smaller one slept. The larger one was gone. That wasn’t unusual. The larger one often left. But it had been a while since the larger one had returned. Even with a damaged leg the larger one should have returned by now.

Anger flared through him. Was he betrayed? No. Even if the smaller one wasn’t the one that the larger one normally looked out for, the larger one was soft enough to return before the unspoken punishment could be carried out. The threat was enough to keep the leash taut. The larger one would return if only to spare the smaller.

But if the larger one did not return….

He moved towards the smaller one, feeling startlingly vindictive. Perhaps a lesson needed to be taught after all.

“Plato!” Pouncival called, startling him awake. “Look!”

Plato gasped, clutching at his head. Had he been asleep? Hastily he jumped down from his perch, nearly stepping on the drawing Pounce was trying to show him.

“Hey! Don’t step on it! It took me ages to get it right but I finally did it! He’ll be so happy!” Pounce grabbed Plato’s arm and dragged him over to get a proper look.

Plato’s eyes widened. 

“It’s… it’s me.” He said, staring down at his self portrait. Every detail looked exactly as it should. It would have been very flattering if it didn’t send a chill down his spine.

“Uh huh!” Pounce wiggled in excitement. 

“Is it really me?” Plato asked, remembering the portrait of not-Tumble.

“Yeah.” Pounce frowned. “Can’t you tell? Who else would it be?”

“I don’t know, Pounce.” Plato shook himself. Maybe he was thinking too much into this. “It looks amazing. You did a great job. Looks just like me.”

Pounce beamed. 

“Hey, why don’t we go back and you can show Tumble and the others?” Plato suggested. “I think we’ve been away from Jenny’s long enough.”

Pouncival silently stared at him with his head tilted to the side. Between the staring and the unsettling dreams and the unnervingly good portrait of himself, all Plato wanted was to return to the relative safety and comfort of Jenny’s den. At least there he could try and get some decent sleep.

“I have to go.” Pounce suddenly announced, trying to run past him. Plato easily scooped him up.

Immediately Pounce began to wail, thrashing and struggling wildly in his attempts to escape. 

“Pounce- stop- wait-” Plato received a good kick to his injured side for his efforts. 

Unwillingly he dropped the frantic kitten. As soon as Pounce’s feet hit the ground he was off, scampering around the corner in a blur of moving limbs. Plato clutched his side and tried to run after him. Pounce had a good head start, but hopefully he wasn’t as familiar with the layout of the junkyard as Plato was.

He needn’t have worried, for things were about to turn in his favor.

“Hey Pounce- argh!” A familiar voice yelled from around the corner. There was a flurry of movement. Sounds of scuffling reached Plato’s ears. Plato rounded the corner just in time to see Alonzo tackle Pounce to the ground, his black and white fur looking unusually ruffled and dusty.

“No! Lemme go!” Pounce yelled, scrabbling at Alonzo’s arms and legs. The black and white cat did a quick turn and easily scruffed the kitten.

“What’s going on? Where are you going so fast?” Alonzo asked.

“I have to go!” Pounce yelled, uselessly pawing at Alonzo’s arm.

“Where?” Alonzo asked again.

Pouncival went silent, looking disappointed. Alonzo finally noticed Plato.

“Plato, have you been with Pounce this whole time?”

“Yeah, Lonz. Hey, I need to talk to you about something.” Plato said, glancing at Pouncival meaningfully.

“Funny, because I needed to talk to you both about something too.” Alonzo gave him a funny look. “But we need to go back to Munkustrap first.”

Pounce let out a huge sigh. “After I talk with you guys can I go?”

“We’ll see.” Alonzo said. “Can I let go and trust you not to run off? Because if you do run off I will catch you again.”

“Yes, uh… uh….” Pounce’s eyes widened. He looked to Plato for help.

“Alonzo.” Plato supplied.

“Alonzo.” Pounce echoed.

Alonzo did not look amused, but he did let Pounce go, watching him very closely. Pounce fidgeted under Alonzo’s gaze but did not attempt to run off again. The trio set off towards Jenny’s den, both Plato and Alonzo keeping Pouncival in their sights. Pounce didn’t seem to notice or care when the two older cats let him wander out of earshot.

“Lonz, I need to tell you something about Pounce.” Plato murmured quietly.

“I think I already know what you’re going to say.” Alonzo replied in whisper. “Does it happen to be similar to the double Tumbles running around?”

“Uh… yes, actually.” Plato replied, surprised.

Alonzo nodded. “Thought so. Munk and I had a hunch. How did you figure it out?”

“He practically told me.” Plato said.

“Did he tell you what his actual name is?”

“No.”

“Hopefully Munk can get some answers out of him.” Alonzo said, mouth set in a grim line.

*****

Munkustrap was tired. It had been two days since the day of the fire, days that seemed to blend together in a haze of mysteries and endless questions. Two days since he had first met Bill Bailey. Two days since he had met whoever was now masquerading as Pouncival. 

To think that the upcoming Jellicle Ball had been the main point of stress for him before. Planning for that event was a complete and utter cakewalk in comparison. There was no doubt that everyone expected the Jellicle Ball to go on, especially since only a select few cats even knew about the situation concerning Tumble, Pounce, their doppelgangers, and Macavity’s possible involvement with the fires. 

Not to mention that all of the strange revelations and discoveries might very well be all connected to each other. It was enough to make his head spin.

“Munk, are you okay?” Tumble whispered, shifting against Munk’s side. After Bill had fallen back asleep they had moved over to a more comfortable spot in the living room, quietly watching the cat sleep in peaceful silence.

“Yes, Tumble, I’m fine. Just thinking.” Munk gave him a comforting squeeze.

“About what?”

“About… well, everything.”

“Oh.” Tumble looked back at Bill, brow furrowed in worry. Then, abruptly, his face went blank. Then back to worry. His ears twitched back and forth. He couldn’t seem to decide which expression to settle on.

“Are you alright?” Munk asked after observing the rapid change for a minute.

“Yes. No. Well….” Tumble looked embarrassed. “Do you… do you think while Bill’s sleeping he can dream what I’m thinking about?”

“Oh. Well, to be honest, I don’t know. But I don’t think so. Not right now.” Munk said. This whole ‘doppelgangers sharing dream visions of each others emotional states’ business was way outside of his level of expertise. Not that he was going to admit that to Tumble. Poor kitten looked overwhelmed already. Not that Munk blamed him.

“Where do you think he came from?” Tumble asked.

“Could be from anywhere.” Munk said. “I suppose he was born into a tribe like you or me.”

“Do you….” Tumble trailed off, looking vaguely upset.

“What is it?”

“It’s a dumb question.” Tumble muttered.

“I’d like to hear it anyways.”

“Do you… do you think he has a brother too? Like Pounce?”

Munkustrap remained silent. If the Pouncival that was currently in the junkyard was, in fact, a doppelganger of the real Pouncival, then there was a very real chance that he could be Bill Bailey’s brother. Munk didn’t want to speak further on the matter until he could be certain.

“Munk, I found them.” Alonzo’s voice interrupted his thoughts as the black and white cat poked his head into the room.

“Thank the Everlasting Cat.” Munk stood, coaxing Tumble away from his side.

“What’s going on?” Tumble asked as he looked between Alonzo and Munk.

“Tumble, we’re going to be asking Pounce some questions. It would be better if you weren’t here for this.” Munk said, trying to usher Tumble out of the room.

“What do you mean?” Stubbornly Tumble planted his feet. “Whatever you want to ask my brother you can ask in front of me. And if you’re going to say something in front of Bill Bailey then I can certainly hear about it too.”

Munk paused for a moment, torn on what would be the best course of action. After his conversation with Bill Tumble seemed to have calmed down, at least accepting that while there was indeed another cat in existence that was, apparently, his doppelganger, Tumble was truly himself. He had managed to find confidence in his own identity, but how would he react if he was suddenly faced with the fact that Pouncival might also be a doppelganger? Especially if that meant the real Pouncival was missing?

There was a brief commotion outside and suddenly Pouncival darted into the room, tearing between Munk and Tumble. Plato and Alonzo came in after him with startled expressions on their faces. Too late to decide whether or not to tell Tumble now.

“It’s you!” Pouncival shouted, a huge grin spreading across his face as he ran right up to Bill Bailey, completely ignoring Tumblebrutus. “You’re here!”

Bill slept on, completely unaware of the reunion.

“Is he… is he dead?” Pouncival worriedly pet Bill’s fur.

“No, he’s not. He’s just sleeping.” Munk said, moving in closer. Tumble stood there, looking extremely confused. Plato gently took the bewildered kitten and sat him down safely out of the way.

“Oh. When will he wake up?” Pounce asked impatiently.

“Soon. Now, I have some questions for you.” Behind him Munk sensed Alonzo moving to block the doorway. Plato sat cautiously next to Tumble, angling himself so that he was in between Pounce and Tumble in case things went south.

“Yeah?” Pouncival’s gaze darted around the room. “Like- like what?”

“Who are you? Who are you really?” Munk asked, staring directly into Pouncival’s eyes.

“I’m Poun-”

“No, you’re not.” Munk interrupted. “You’re not Pouncival and I need to know your real name. Now.”

The kitten gave him one of the saddest looks he had ever seen on Pouncival’s face. A look that Pouncival would never have given him. 

“I’m… I’m…” The kitten stared down at his feet, voice a whisper. “Carbucketty.”

“Carbucketty?” Munk repeated. 

“Yeah.” Carbucketty bit his lip. Behind him Tumble gasped.

“Who- what- are you? Are you- are you like him?” Tumble leapt to his feet, gesturing over at Bill Bailey.

“I’m Carbucketty. Just- just like I said.” Carbucketty’s eyes flicked over to Tumble, suddenly fearful. He tightly clutched Bill’s paw in his own.

“But you look exactly like Pouncival. And you’ve been pretending to be him for quite a while, haven’t you?” Munk asked, trying to keep his voice gentle. “Since we found you in the alley. After the fire.”

Carbucketty stared up at him with wide eyes, then slowly nodded. “Yeah… I’m… I’m sorry.”

“Why? Why have you done this?” Tumble demanded. “And where’s Pouncival?”

It felt so weird talking to Pouncival and knowing it was not actually him. But at the same time, knowing that this wasn’t Pouncival, it made some sort of sense. It explained all the little odd things Pouncival- Carbucketty- had done that had seemed out of character at the time, especially the amnesia, because it wasn’t actually Pouncival doing those things. 

The things Pouncival would have known, normal things like the names and faces of familiar cats, those were things that Carbucketty wouldn’t have known. The odd ticklishness, the sudden ability to draw, the unexplained fear of familiar cats, all of that had been Carbucketty. And they simply wrote it off as amnesia.

“Why?” Carbucketty hunched in on himself. “Why? Why?”

“Yes, why?” Munk asked, watching Tumble out of the corner of his eye. 

“Because… I am him. I am Pouncival.”

“No, you just said you were Carbucketty!” Tumble shouted. Plato grabbed his shoulder.

“But I can also be Pouncival.” Carbucketty said, looking hopeful. “I can be a real good Pouncival and you won’t even remember that I’m Carbucketty. That’s what happened to me. I forgot. It’s easy to forget your own name when people call you Pouncival all the time.”

“You’re not Pouncival! Tell me where he is!” Tumble fought against Plato’s grip. Munk moved to comfort the kitten but he was having none of it. “What did you do to him?”

“I- I didn’t do anything.” Carbucketty cowered by Bill Bailey’s head. “I- I- I was just trying to do what- what my brother asked me to-”

“And who’s your brother?” Plato quickly asked as Munkustrap tried to calm Tumble down.

Carbucketty looked over at Bill Bailey, tears forming in his eyes. “We’ve been brothers forever. Always together. Until the fire. I got scared and ran away and you found me. I-I left him behind. And now he’s hurt because- because of me.”

“Carbucketty, we will do all we can to help your brother. But you have to help us now.” Munkustrap said, crouching in front of the kitten. 

Tumble had given up the fight and was miserably curled up on a cushion. Plato joined him, trying his best to comfort him.

Carbucketty tried to climb up onto the bed with his brother. Munkustrap gently held him back, if only to keep Bill from being unnecessarily jostled. It was too late.

“Buck?” Bill’s voice, barely a whisper, broke the tense silence. When he opened his eyes they were noticeably clearer and more focused.

Immediately Carbucketty’s face lit up.

“You’re alive!” The kitten threw himself over the bed to administer a ferocious bear hug.

“Ow, yes, I am. And- and that really hurts.” Despite the pained look on his face Bill Bailey gave Carbucketty a tight hug, looking for all the world like he never wanted to let go.

“I’m sorry I left you when I wasn’t supposed to run away and you told me to stay.” Carbucketty babbled into his brother’s fur. “I got so scared ‘cause of the fire and the smoke made it hard to see and- and- and-”

“Hey, It’s okay, I understand.” Bill said. “It was a lot to ask of you.”

Bill Bailey looked over Carbucketty’s shoulder and froze, finally noticing their audience.

“I guess now’s the time for questions.” Bill said.

“Yes, if you’re up for it.” Munk said, trying not to let him impatience show.

“I take it you already met my brother, Carbucketty.” Bill said as his brother proceeded to climb up on the bed and worm his way under an arm. “Buck, take it easy. Give me some breathing room.”

“No.” Carbucketty protested as Bill struggled to sit up. They ended up with Bill sitting upright and Carbucketty curling up behind him, acting as a sort of cushion.

“We have met. And we want to know where Pouncival is.” Munkustrap said. 

“He’s back at… well, it was our home for a while. If you can call it that.” Bill said. Behind him Carbucketty nodded.

“Yeah. It was until we had to be here instead. I like it here better. There’s more room to move and everyone’s real nice. And the food doesn’t make you sleepy sometimes. And- and- and I can sleep when I want and not have to take turns!” Carbucketty said happily.

Munkustrap and Alonzo exchanged worried glances. There was a lot to unpack in that statement.

“Why did you have to be here instead?” Munkustrap asked.

“Because he wants us to be here. He needs us to help him.” Carbucketty peered out at Munkustrap from behind his brother. “And Pounce won’t come back until we help him.”

“Help who? And what does he need?”

“He needs to find his double. It keeps him up at night, not knowing who. ‘S hard to sleep.” Carbucketty looked up at Bill as if asking for permission. Bill nodded.

“Who needs to find his double?” Plato asked.

Carbucketty’s eyes slid over to Plato. “Macavity.”

“I knew it was him!” Alonzo shouted, causing everyone in the room to jump. “Sorry.”

“You’re saying that Macavity sent you two here to find… to find his own doppelganger?” Munkustrap asked, his mind trying to keep up with all the new information.

“Yes.” Bill said. “The fires were set by his henchcats to distract you so Buck and I could make the switch with Tumble and Pounce. Once we were here we would start the search. Only it didn’t work out as planned.”

“The henchcats were able to kidnap Pounce, but they accidentally took you when you got injured.” Plato said. “I saw you and Pounce get kidnapped. You were yelling for the henchcats to leave you alone.”

“Well, at the time I thought it would work. But they were pretty convinced that I was Tumble.” Bill said, giving Tumble an apologetic glance.

“So Macavity has Pounce.” Tumble said, clutching Plato’s arm in horror. “And- and he won’t give him back until you find this- this double?”

“Yes.” Bill said, averting his gaze. “Once Buck and I found the doppelganger we were supposed to report back to Macavity. After that… I’m not sure. We were supposed to be promised our freedom, but I doubt that was the case.”

“He lies a lot.” Carbucketty said, playing with Bill’s tail. “Said I could go outside sometimes but he never let me. Only Bill.”

“He knew I’d never leave Buck behind, so Macavity let me be a sort of scout for him. I made a few trips to the junkyard to scope things out.”

“That’s when Munk and I saw you a couple days ago. You were hanging around before the fire got started.” Alonzo said.

“Yes. I was looking for a good place for me and Buck to hide.” Bill sighed. “But we didn’t start the fires. Macavity’s henchcats did.”

“I appreciate the honesty.” Munkustrap said. “Do you know who Macavity’s doppelganger is?”

“No.” Bill shook his head. “Even Macavity doesn’t know.”

“But there should be a way to figure it out, right?” Alonzo asked. “Macavity was able to put together that you and Tumble and Pounce and Carbucketty are all doubles of each other. Shouldn’t you be able to figure out who he’s connected to?” 

“Doubles are connected in a... strange way. We’re not related in body or in mind, but we look alike and can share strong emotions through dreams.” Bill said. “It’s been happening between me and Tumblebrutus.”

“So if you and Tumble are doppelgangers and can share emotions through this- this dream thing, then the same should be happening with Macavity too, right?” Alonzo asked, eyes narrowed.

“Yes. That’s why he wanted us to take Tumble and Pounce’s place. So we could find out who might be… uh, inadvertently spying on his thoughts.” Bill said.

“What are the dreams like?” Munkustrap asked.

“It’s like… I’m you but I know I’m not you.” Tumble said, looking at Bill. “And I can sometimes see the place you’re currently at.”

“Same here.” Bill said. “But only when you’re strongly emotional.”

“Alright, so Macavity must have known that you and Carbucketty were doppels because he saw that you two looked exactly like Tumble and Pounce.” Alonzo said. “So we just need to find a cat that looks just like Macavity.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be as easy as that.” Munkustrap said. “Macavity’s changed his appearance over the years. He looks completely different from what he used to look like.”

“So then we need to go around asking cats if they’ve had some really weird dreams lately.” Alonzo shrugged. There can’t be many around that are having Macavity flavored, vision like dreams.”

“My dreams...” Plato’s eyes widened. “I’ve been having dreams of- of-”

“You’ve been dreaming of being someone that you’re not in a place you’ve never been.” Carbucketty stated helpfully, sliding out from behind his brother and staring at Plato.

Plato felt his blood run cold as everyone turned to look at him.

“There’s no way.” Alonzo said, eyes wide.

“Am I… Am I seeing into… his head?” Plato asked, horrified. “Am I… no. I can’t be.”

Carbucketty sidled up to him, looking pleased. “I found you. We were supposed to find you. For him.”

“You’re Macavity’s double. He’ll be coming for you.” Bill said a little too calmly.

“But I don’t look like him at all!” Plato protested.

“He’s changed a lot.” Munkustrap said. “He doesn’t look a thing like he used to.”

“But he’s older! I’m just barely out of kittenhood!”

“Doubles don’t always have to be the same age.” Bill said. “Macavity specifically chose me and Carbucketty because we’re around the same age as Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. We’d blend in better.”

“It almost worked.” Munk admitted. “If you hadn’t burnt your leg then we wouldn’t have guessed that there were two Tumble’s running around.”

“And it would have worked if Tumble had been kidnapped with Pounce like originally planned.” Bill sighed. Seeing Tumble’s expression he quickly added, “But it’s a good thing you didn’t get kidnapped. Because now we can all work together to get Pouncival back.”


	6. Precarious Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plato does some recon. Alonzo and Munkustrap do their best to put together a plan. Everyone has their part to play, even if Tumble and Plato aren't happy about the roles they've been given. Carbucketty shows off his art and Bill Bailey needs another nap. Jenny isn't happy about any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to chapter six! There will officially be eight chapters so we are headed off into the final bits of the story. There's still lots for the gang to do so hope you enjoy this chapter!

Plato’s mind was still reeling from the revelation that he was, apparently, Macavity’s doppelganger. In a bit of a daze he had sat down in a corner by himself, staring out at the rest of the room but unable to focus on anything.

He could hear Jennyanydots return, arms full of food and supplies, and was aware of Munkustrap and Bill explaining everything that had been revealed. Jenny had made a beeline for him but he couldn’t bring himself to respond to any of her questions.

At some point a mug of tea made its way into his paws. It had since gone cold.

“Hey, Plato, are you okay?” Tumble’s voice finally cleared away the fog that had dulled his senses. The kitten was sitting next to him, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Oh, uh… no. Not really.”

“It’s a lot to take in.” Tumble said as he took away the old mug and handed Plato a new mug of warm tea. “Here. Jenny has commanded me to make you drink this.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Automatically he drank it, the warmth calming him a little. “Yeah. It’s hard to accept that I’m… him.”

“You’re not Macavity. You’re Plato. Just because you have this weird connection with him doesn’t mean that you are him.” Tumble said forcefully. “If you were Macavity then that would make me Bill Bailey and Pouncival would be Carbucketty. And, no offense to either of those two, but they’re nothing like us.”

“In a couple ways you’re similar.” Plato pointed out. “Otherwise Carbucketty wouldn’t have been able to pose as Pounce and Jerrie and Teazer would have known Bill wasn’t you from the start.”

“Yeah, but we thought that Carbucketty was Pounce only because we thought he was Pounce with amnesia.” Tumble said. “And… well, sometimes Jerrie and Teazer can be… you know, not as observant as other cats sometimes.”

Plato couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay. You got me there.”

Tumble smiled. “Besides, even if you were anything like Macavity, you’re like, all the good parts of him. If he has any. You’re all the nice parts that he buries deep, deep inside. Way deep.”

“Thanks, Tumble. In a weird way that makes me feel better.” Plato bumped Tumble’s shoulder with his own. “I’m fine with not trading places with him though. As far as I’m concerned he can remain a mystery cat.”

“Do you… do you really have dreams where you can see into his head?” Tumble asked quietly. “Like me and Bill?”

“Yeah. I think so. I’ve only recently been aware of them though. If I had any before they were so vague that I thought of them as nightmares.” Plato shivered. “The first one I can really recall having was the night before the fire.”

Tumble leaned up against him. “Have you seen Pounce at all?”

The question hurt. Plato closed his eyes, trying to remember details among the general chaos and confusion that made up his dreams.

“I… I think so. It’s hard to say for sure.” Plato did not mention that Macavity had felt strongly vindictive against Pouncival in his dream. There already was enough urgency around the thought of Pouncival being trapped in Macavity’s clutches.

Tumble whimpered. “I miss him.”

“I do too.”

To their surprise Carbucketty came over, keeping low to the ground and trying not to stare them directly in the eyes. Everything about his body language was submissive in a deliberate attempt to appear as non threatening as possible. He crouched in front of them, tail wrapped tightly around his legs. It was unnerving to see the kitten that looked exactly like Pouncival behave in such a manner.

“Hey Poun- Carbucketty.” Plato said, stumbling over the name. 

“Hi.” Carbucketty fidgeted. His eyes flickered between Plato and Tumble.

“Can we help you?” Plato asked. Next to him Tumble remained silent.

“I just… I just want to say sorry. For being Pouncival when I’m not. I- I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Carbucketty said. “I did it for my brother.”

Tumble sighed, leaving Plato’s side. Unexpectedly he sat next to Carbucketty, giving him a small nudge of a shoulder. The smaller kitten looked torn between apprehension and relief.

“I know. I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier. I understand wanting to do what you can to help your brother.” Tumble said. “There’s… there’s a very good chance I would have done the same if it meant helping Pounce.”

“You’re a good brother.” Carbucketty purred, bouncing away to sit next to Bill Bailey. 

They could see that Bill had fallen asleep again, leaving Munk and Alonzo to discuss their plans off to the side of the room. Plato tried to listen in on what they were saying but they were speaking too quietly for him to hear.

“Do you think that maybe if you went to sleep you could see Pounce? Since he’s with Macavity?” Tumble asked hopefully.

“I could try.” Plato didn’t want to ever experience seeing into Macavity’s head again. Though if it meant that it might help them in their mission to retrieve Pouncival then he supposed that it was worth the risk. Slowly Plato settled down on the cushion and tried to relax. Tumble cuddled up next to him, purring comfortingly. 

“Here goes nothing.” Plato closed his eyes.

*****

“We should leave tonight.” Alonzo insisted.

“I don’t think that’s wise. We don’t have a plan yet.” Munk said. “We don’t even know where Macavity is.”

“Then let’s find out, come up with a plan, and go.” 

“You say that like it’s going to be easy.” Munk said. “Lonz, I understand the urgency of the situation and, believe me, I want to go out there and find Pouncival as much as you do, but we have to be cautious. Don’t assume that I’m just taking my time because I feel like it.”

Alonzo sighed, moving closer so he could lean up against Munk. “I didn’t mean it like that. Of course I know you’re just as anxious as I am to get Pouncival. And it’s a good thing you’re so cautious. But we have to do something soon.”

“We will. But we need to figure out some things first.” Munk rested his cheek on top of Alonzo’s head. “There are too many things that could go wrong. Macavity’s motivations and actions are always such a… such a….”

“Mystery?” Alonzo suggested. “He’s not called the Mystery Cat for nothing.”

“He’s also called the Napoleon of Crime.” Munk reminded him. “So we’ll have to approach the situation with caution.”

Carbucketty, having just returned from his conversation with Plato and Tumble, bounced into view, settling himself next to Bill and fixing Munkustrap and Alonzo with a suspicious stare. When it was apparent that neither Munk nor Alonzo had done anything to Bill while Carbucketty was absent he instead focused on making sure Bill had as many blankets as possible covering him.

“Hey, Carbucketty.” Alonzo asked as the kitten slowly buried his brother in blankets. “Do you think you could show us to Macavity’s hideout? Do you remember where it is?”

Carbucketty paused, fidgeting under the attention. “Uh… no.”

“You sure?”

“It’s a lot of space between here and there.” Carbucketty said, picking at a loose thread on the nearest blanket. “My brother was taking me to the junkyard to hide and I saw some birds and some bugs and I don’t remember because there was too much to see. Lots of steps. Lots of space. I don’t remember how far. Are you- are you mad?”

“No, we’re not mad.” Munk said. 

“Promise?”

“We promise.” Alonzo said. “We just want to find our friend.”

“Bill knows. He’s real good at finding places.” Carbucketty yawned. “He says he could find our home once we get away from Macavity. I don’t remember where home is either.”

“Carbucketty, you can go to sleep if you’d like.” Munkustrap said, noting how the kitten’s eyes started to droop shut.

“Nuh uh. I can’t. Bill’s sleeping.” Carbucketty said, shaking himself all over to keep himself awake. 

“You two can sleep at the same time. I’ll keep watch for you.” Munk remembered how Carbucketty mentioned the disturbing conditions he and his brother had been kept in while in Macavity’s grasp. There was no doubt that Macavity had kept the two under tight restrictions, resorting to drugging their food to ensure that they would stay docile. It was no wonder Carbucketty and Bill Bailey slept in shifts so one could always watch out for the other.

“You will?” Carbucketty looked surprised.

“Yes. I promise.” 

“Okay.” The kitten wormed his way under his brother’s arm, snuggling up against his side and falling straight into a deep sleep.

Munk felt his heart break a little at the sight. This did not go unnoticed by Alonzo.

“You should get some sleep too.” Alonzo said. “Before we head out.”

“I don’t think I can. Not after learning what Macavity’s done to these two.” Munk wasn’t one to have nightmares but he did not want to tempt fate.

“Makes me sick.” Alonzo said distastefully. “How long do you think he’s had these two with him?”

“Too long.” Bill interrupted, sleepily opening his eyes.

“Sorry to wake you.” Alonzo said.

“No, it’s fine. I have a hard time sleeping when Buck’s asleep. We’ve been taking shifts for too long. Also he woke me up when he kicked me in the ribs.” Bill sat up, careful not to disturb his brother.

“I guess you can answer my question then. How long have you been Macavity’s prisoner?” Alonzo asked.

“Too long.” Bill repeated, rubbing a paw over his face and taking a shaky breath. “Buck was just a kit. It’s hard to gauge the passage of time when you’re stuck in that place. It took me a long time to gain enough trust with Macavity so that he’d let me roam outside for a bit. Buck never got the privilege.” 

“Do you remember where you’re from?” Munk asked delicately.

“From before Macavity took us? Yes, I do. I don’t think Buck does. But we were born into a tribe of our own.” Bill narrowed his eyes at Munk and Alonzo. “We weren’t created by Macavity, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“Forgive us for making an assumption. Macavity is capable of many things.” Munk said.

“None of them good.” Alonzo added. “Which is why we need to get Pouncival away from him as soon as we can.”

“Agreed.” Bill said. “If I’m away for too long then Macavity will suspect something’s up, and then he’ll take it out on Pouncival. Even though I don’t really know Pouncival I don’t want that to happen.”

“None of us do. Which is why I have to ask you something else.” Munk leaned in close.

“Yes?” Bill looked slightly apprehensive.

“Can I trust you?” Munk stared into Bill Bailey’s eyes.

All he saw was a frightened cat surrounded by strangers, desperate to do whatever was best for himself and his brother. So far as Munk could tell there was no hatred or malice in those eyes. Munk could also see that Bill was sizing him up just as much in return.

“Yes.” Bill said after a while. “So long as I can trust you.”

*****

He was back at the place he had never been, although now he knew who he was in the dream. The understanding brought clarity to the dream, the haze of the unknown lifting and letting him truly see what was happening.

He was Plato. He was dreaming. Dreaming of Macavity’s thoughts, Macavity’s feelings, but he himself was not Macavity. The realization was refreshing. 

With this new realization in mind Plato turned his focus to observing the dream in the hopes that he could learn something useful. 

Macavity was upset. Strongly so. Anger flowed through him like blood, fueling his thoughts and actions. It was a controlled anger, tinged with a hint of anxiety that would never be revealed, burning deep within him and giving him power that was unmatched by any other cat.

The larger one had not yet returned. It had been damaged so its movements would be slow, but even so it had been gone for longer than usual. Had he been betrayed?

He looked down at his paws. In them was a book. There was a fail safe, a backup if the plan failed. A way to sever the connection between him and the double. But it would be so much better to have the plan succeed. The book, the knowledge contained within, would be a last resort. Always good to have a last resort. 

He was at the door to the basement. Before going in he listened. No sound. The smaller one, the one that had been successfully kidnapped, was quiet. He opened the door.

The smaller one was still sleeping. Always sleeping. And it hadn’t even been drugged recently. But it had moved to the pitiful nest and was curled up under a blanket. The punishment Macavity had previously inflicted upon it was purely verbal threats, nothing physical, but if the larger one did not return soon then he would have to escalate the punishment. That way when the larger one did return it would understand the consequences for being out so long.

Suddenly the smaller one was awake. Macavity stared down at it, staring deep into those eyes, seeing the fear, the terror, everything that Macavity wanted to see. 

Good. It was good to be feared. It would keep the smaller one docile. Keep it from trying to escape.

Satisfied with the smaller one’s terror, Macavity simply turned and left, leaving the smaller one to imagine what had happened while it was asleep. Sometimes the imagination provided punishments more terrible than he could ever dream of.

The anger started to ebb away. With it the dream started to fade. Macavity was no longer strongly upset, meaning that the connection between him and Plato had started to falter.

Desperately Plato tried to hold on. The ‘smaller one’ Macavity was thinking about was clearly Pouncival. If Plato could just see where the basement was, where Macavity was, he could then… he could then….

Plato woke with a strangled sob. He had been so close to understanding Macavity’s plans. 

Immediately Tumble was at his side. “Plato? Did you see anything?”

“Yes. I saw him.” Plato held his head in his paws, trying to shed the anger and resentment that did not belong to him, the feelings that clung to him like a cold, oily blanket. The room spun.

A blanket was pulled around him. He looked up to see Jennyanydots fussing over him.

“Seriously, all this talk about sharing dreams and thoughts and no one seems to realize that being connected to Macavity in such a way is extremely unhealthy?” Jenny said. “You poor thing.”

“Thanks, Jenny.” Plato said. “I’m fine-” 

“You are not. Anyone can clearly see that. And you, Munkustrap-” She whirled around to fix Munk with a disapproving stare. “- need to promise me that when you and Alonzo go on your rescue mission you will not involve the kittens!”

“Jenny, I assure you that I wasn’t intending to involve Plato or Tumble in the first place.” Munk said. He, Bill, Carbucketty and Alonzo were sitting around a detailed map of the surrounding area. 

“What? But I have to go! Pounce is my brother!” Tumble protested.

“All the more reason for you to stay put.” Jenny said. “You two shouldn’t even be here in the first place. You should be in bed after all the things you’ve been through.”

“But Carbucketty’s the youngest one here!” Tumble pointed at the kitten, who was curled up next to Bill, carefully drawing a portrait of Alonzo on a piece of paper. 

Carbucketty nodded enthusiastically, giving Alonzo a critical eye. Alonzo looked vaguely uncomfortable but remained still.

“And don’t you doubt that I’m not happy about both Carbucketty and Bill Bailey being involved in this plan.” Jenny huffed. “Especially with Bill’s injury and illness. Don’t think I didn’t notice your fever earlier. Even if it has broken you’re still under my watch. Just because you got some sleep and painkillers doesn’t mean you’re fit to travel, young tom.”

Bill paused in the route he was drawing on the map. He looked up at Jenny with a startled expression, torn between guilt and bewilderment. Plato could see that while Bill was awake and looked more alert than before, he was clearly still exhausted and ill, leaning heavily on Carbucketty to remain upright.

“Uh… thank you?” Bill asked hesitantly. “No one’s really cared before.”

“Well I certainly care now. This is all too dangerous!” Jenny threw her paws in the air in frustration.

“Jenny, please, I know this is all sudden, but we’re running out of time-” Alonzo started to move towards her, only to receive a surprisingly strong glare from Carbucketty. “Sorry. Staying still.”

Plato took the opportunity to move past Jenny and sit beside Munkustrap. “What’s the plan?”

“You and Tumble will stay here.” Munk said firmly. “No arguing.”

“Fine.” Plato said before Tumble could protest again. There was no use arguing with both Munkustrap and Jennyanydots in the room. He and Tumble could figure out what to do later. “But I’d still like to know what you’re going to do.”

“We’re still working on that.” Bill muttered, returning to the map. Blearily he rubbed his eyes. 

“Let’s start with what we know.” Munk said.

“Always a good place to start.” Alonzo said through his teeth as Carbucketty sketched his mouth and nose.

“I think it’s safe to assume that Macavity won’t immediately think that Plato is his doppelganger.” Munkustrap stated.

“Why do you say that?” Bill asked curiously.

“Because Macavity has a very high opinion of himself. It’s the whole reason why he automatically assumed that he had a doppelganger in the first place after he discovered their existence.” Munk explained. “No offense, but Macavity will think that Plato isn’t important enough to be worthy of being his doppelganger.”

“I’m fine with not being that important.” Plato said quickly. 

“You are important. But Macavity won’t think so.” Munk clarified.

“That can give us an advantage.” Alonzo cut in. “We can choose whoever we want as Macavity’s doppelganger. So long as Carbucketty tells him he’s sure he’s got the right cat, there’s no reason for Macavity to suspect that he’s lying. Right?”

Carbucketty fidgeted under Alonzo’s gaze. “I don’t like lying. It’s hard.”

“Then you can just pretend. Tell Macavity that the doppelganger is me. You’re already drawing me, so just show him that.” Alonzo said. “I can pretend with you.”

Carbucketty stared at Alonzo for a long moment, then balled up the drawing and started a new one. 

“The eyebrows were wrong. I have to draw you the right way or Macavity will be upset and then he won’t believe me and then we’ll all be in the basement.” Carbucketty explained at Alonzo’s perplexed look.

“Hold on, when did we officially choose you to be the decoy?” Munkustrap asked. “Anyone we choose will automatically be Macavity’s target.”

“Yes, and that’s why it should be me. It can’t be Plato. It’s too dangerous.” Alonzo stated. “I doubt Macavity will buy that it’s you, Munk. You’re important but you and Macavity have too much of a history together. At least I can fight back if Macavity tries to do something to me.”

“But you don’t look like Macavity at all.” Tumble said, sitting down on Bill Bailey’s other side. He ran an eye over the map, tail flicking back and forth in contemplation.

“Neither does Plato.” Alonzo argued. “Anyone we pick won’t look like him anyways. If Macavity asks then Carbucketty can just tell him that I dye my fur or something.”

“This is a bad idea.” Munk stated.

“We don’t have time to come up with something else.” Alonzo insisted. “Pounce is waiting on us.”

Plato couldn’t argue with that. Every minute spent arguing was another minute where Pouncival was at Macavity’s mercy. And, if his dreams were any indication, Macavity’s patience was running out.

“I had another dream about Macavity.” Plato announced, hunching in a little when everyone’s eyes turned to him. “He’s getting suspicious.”

“Did you see Pouncival?” Munkustrap asked.

“Yes. He was sleeping. Macavity hasn’t done much to Pounce but scare him. I think.” Plato said, shivering at the thought. 

“Did you see where they were? Were they still in the basement?” Bill looked worried.

“I believe so.” Plato thought back to the dream. There was something else that he had wanted to remember. “There was also… also a book. I think. It was important.”

“A book? About what?” Munk asked.

“I couldn’t figure it out. But… but Macavity seemed to think it was a- a fail safe? Like something in case his plan didn’t work?” Plato looked helplessly at the cats around him. “I’m sorry, he didn’t focus on it much.”

“Do either of you know anything about this book?” Munk directed his question to Bill Bailey and Carbucketty.

“No, I don’t. I’ve never seen Macavity with a book. Sorry.” Bill said apologetically.

Carbucketty didn’t even acknowledge the question with a verbal response, merely shaking his head and coloring in Alonzo’s eye patch in his portrait.

“Well if Macavity felt strongly enough about this book for Plato to dream about it then it must be important.” Alonzo said. “We should try and take that book when we go get Pouncival.”

“At this rate we’ll need to recruit Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer to help.” Plato muttered.

Both Munk and Alonzo paused thoughtfully.

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea.” Alonzo said.

“Wait, you’re not going to let Jerrie and Teazer go while Plato and I have to stay!” Tumble protested, swinging his arms in exasperation and nearly knocking over Bill.

“Don’t mind me, just trying to accurately point out Macavity’s lair on the map while being sick and injured, no big deal.” Bill muttered, giving his doppelganger a halfhearted glare.

“Sorry.” Tumble settled back down. “But it’s not fair.” 

“They are both adults. And their skills would be useful.” Munk said.

“I’ll go get them.” Alonzo paused. “Uh, that is, if you’re done with the drawing, Carbucketty?”

Carbucketty held up a paw. “Wait.”

Everyone including Alonzo waited.

“Okay.” Carbucketty showed off his perfect rendition of Alonzo. If Plato hadn’t just seen it drawn he would have thought that it had taken hours to do.

“Wow.” Alonzo breathed. “You’re really good at this.”

“That’s why Macavity wanted him to come along and help me find out who was the doppelganger.” Bill explained, finishing his work with the map and leaning back tiredly. “It would be suspicious to take photographs. But Buck could go back to Macavity and draw the cat well enough for Macavity to know who the doppelganger was.”

“Well, hopefully Macavity will be entranced by the portrait of my face long enough to give us time to get Pouncival out of there.” Alonzo stood. “I’ll go find Jerrie and Teazer and meet you back here.”

Plato watched Alonzo leave, feeling very left out. Sure, he would hear the plan, but he would not be part of the operation. This did not sit well with him.

Tumble seemed to feel the same if the kitten’s sour expression was anything to go by. He caught Plato looking at him and twitched his ears back and forth, glancing down at the map and then back up again.

“Now that you’re done planning for a mission you are not going to be a part of, let me take a look at you.” Jenny said, pulling Plato over to sit in front of her. “The rest of your bandages should be able to come off.”

“That’s good to hear.” Plato shot Tumble a look over Jenny’s shoulder, acknowledging the unspoken agreement between them. There would be something he could do after all.

*****

It was time. Munkustrap shivered as he stepped into the cool night air. He wasn’t sure if the cover of night would be a benefit or a hindrance to them. While it would allow them to travel to Macavity’s lair unnoticed, it would also allow any of his henchcats the same benefit. They would have to be extra careful.

Get in, find Pouncival, get out. It sounded so simple. First send in Carbucketty and Bill Bailey. Trust them to keep Macavity occupied, to convince him that Alonzo was the doppelganger. That way Plato wouldn’t be targeted. 

While Macavity was engaged with Carbucketty and Bill Bailey, Munkustrap, Alonzo, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer would deal with the henchcats and free Pouncival. The map Bill had drawn would be their guide towards the basement that served at Pouncival’s prison.

Then, once Pouncival was free, everyone would return to the junkyard. Bill Bailey and Carbucketty would, possibly, receive their freedom from Macavity as a reward for their information about his doppelganger. If not, then hopefully the resulting commotion of breaking Pouncival out of his prison would be enough of a distraction to allow the two to escape.

It didn’t sit well with Munkustrap to potentially leave the two cats at the mercy of Macavity. But, as Bill pointed out, Macavity wouldn’t harm them if he still thought he needed them. Otherwise they wouldn’t have been allowed to live for such a long period of time.

Seeing those horrible words spoken so plainly from a face that looked exactly like Tumblebrutus was enough to make Munkustrap’s blood boil. Like always, he kept his outward appearance calm. It wouldn’t do them any good to get upset.

He would have to trust Bill Bailey and Carbucketty to do what they said they would do. In return Munkustrap vowed to do everything he could to free Pouncival and help Carbucketty and Bill Bailey escape.

If Macavity came after them then Munkustrap would be ready. Ready and waiting to put an end to it all.

Now if he could just convince himself that this plan would work.

As if sensing his doubts Alonzo made an appearance, winding his way around Munk and giving him an encouraging nuzzle. 

“This will work.” Alonzo said.

“It has to.” Munk replied. “But so much can go wrong.”

“We have a lot going for us. Macavity won’t suspect that we’re planning on busting Pouncival out, or that we figured out who his doppelganger is. Or that these doppelgangers even exist. We’ve got the element of surprise.”

“There’s no telling what Macavity will do.”

“That’s true, but he can’t tell what we’re going to do either.” Alonzo said firmly. “We have to try. For Pouncival’s sake.”

Munk nodded, following Alonzo back inside Jenny’s den to collect Carbucketty and Bill Bailey. Both would be essential to keeping Macavity’s suspicions low. If Carbucketty showed up without Bill then there would be no easy way to answer the question as to where he was, especially since their cover story was that Bill went to retrieve Carbucketty from the junkyard to bring him back. Without Bill the story wouldn’t pan out.

“Ready to go?” Munk asked, ignoring the looks he received from Tumble and Plato, who were both being carefully watched over by Jenny. Neither looked thrilled with the idea of being left behind.

“Yes.” Bill said, motioning for Carbucketty to help him stand. Jenny had reinforced the bandages on his leg to strengthen it. Still, despite the help, Bill looked like he was about to collapse at any moment.

“I don’t like the looks of this.” Jenny said. 

Bill stubbornly stepped away from Carbucketty to stand on his own. “Don’t tell me what I can and can’t-”

Unfortunately Bill’s retort was ruined by his rapid descent towards the ground. Carbucketty darted forward just in time to catch his brother before he smashed his face on the floor. Quickly Bill rolled over onto his side, shivering in pain and looking miserable.

“You can’t even walk, let alone march all the way over to Macavity’s.” Jenny said.

“Just need- need some painkillers.” Bill muttered. “Until I can’t feel the pain anymore.”

“Oh, and what are you going to do when you lose all sense of coherency and can barely think straight because you’re drugged into oblivion?” Jenny’s angry demeanor softened. “And even if I did allow it, you’d be seriously in danger of overdosing. I’ve given you just about all that I’m comfortable with already.”

Bill hit the floor with his fist. “I can’t just let you take Carbucketty back to Macavity without me. It won’t work. He won’t believe that Buck just happened to come back without me to guide him home.”

“What if… what if you did go?” Tumble said. “Or, at least, what if Macavity thinks you went?”

“I don’t like the sound of this.” Munk said, giving Tumble a warning look.

“It’s the only way.” Tumble said. “I’m the only one-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence.” Jenny said sharply. “You are not going and that’s final!”

“No it’s not! I have to!” Tumble hissed, a sound so rare from him that it made everyone fall silent. “Bill Bailey can’t go, but I can. I can pretend to be him. Me and Carbucketty can keep Macavity busy until you can save Pounce. And then once Pounce is safe then we can escape.”

“You would have to pretend to be me.” Bill said, trying to sit up to properly look Tumble in the eyes. Carbucketty helped him, whimpering quietly at his brother’s distress. “You’d have to be so convincing that even Macavity wouldn’t notice the difference.”

“You’ve passed as me all this time.” Tumble challenged. “And you did it to save your brother. You were willing to come into this tribe and fool everyone here so you and Carbucketty could have a chance to escape. Let me do the same.”

Munkustrap shook his head. “It’s too risky. As soon as Macavity figures out that you’re not Bill he would capture you. Or worse.”

“We don’t have time to think of something else!” Tumble protested. “If we keep arguing then Pounce will- Pounce will….”

“I think it’s the best option we have.” Alonzo said.

“Lonz, no, we have to think of something else.” Munk said, giving Alonzo a look.

“Munk, I know you only want to protect him, but Tumble’s right. Without Bill- or another cat that looks exactly like him- then Carbucketty won’t be able to explain how he got back. It’ll look like he was sent back by us. Which is the truth, but a truth we don’t want Macavity to know.”

Munk felt trapped. If he removed himself from the part of him that needed to protect, to ensure that everyone under his watch remained safe, then he might have been able to allow himself to be fine with endangering Tumblebrutus. But the thought of potentially sending Tumble to face Macavity alone was far too great to ignore.

But if he didn’t allow Tumble to come then it would be much harder to rescue Pouncival. 

Alonzo was by his side again. “I know you want to protect everyone, Munk. That’s what I love about you. But Tumble’s old enough to understand the danger. And he needs to help save his brother.”

Munk sighed. They were out of time.

“I don’t like this. But we have to go.” He said, ignoring Jenny’s outraged look. “Tumble, if you feel that you can’t do this-”

“I can. And I’m going to.” Tumble said.

“You’re going to need a bandage. On your leg.” Plato spoke up, reminding everyone of his presence. “Since Macavity knows that Bill was hurt before he left.”

“I am not going to condone this.” Jenny said testily. “Munk, you have to-”

“Jenny, I appreciate your concern, but we have no other option. We need to bandage Tumble’s leg.” Munk said tersely. He gave her a rare look, one that left no room for disagreement. A look of a leader telling, not asking her to do something.

Jenny looked like she might have punched him if she thought it would help. Instead she pushed past him to pull some bandages out of the cabinet.

“Sit.” Jenny hauled Tumble to sit in front of her, comparing his leg to Bill’s. “I swear to the Everlasting Cat, if you don’t come back in one piece I’m going to march over to Macavity himself and give him a piece of my mind.”

Munk let out the breath he had been holding. Now all he had to do was make sure that Plato stayed put. The cat in question looked unhappy with the proceedings but did not push the subject. Instead Plato helped Bill back to his bed, arranging him carefully so his leg wasn’t at an awkward angle.

Bill closed his eyes, muttering something to Plato that Munk couldn’t hear. Plato nodded.

Carbucketty danced around Plato’s feet, looking wildly distressed. His gaze kept swinging between his brother and Tumble.

“You can’t not go!” Carbucketty whined. “I- I- I don’t know the way!”

“Buck, it’ll be alright. I showed Munkustrap and Tumble the map.” Bill said, cracking an eye open. “All you and Tumble have to do is show Macavity Alonzo’s picture. You can pretend that Alonzo is Macavity’s double.”

“But Tumble isn’t you!” Carbucketty protested.

“I know, and you know, but Macavity doesn’t know.” Bill motioned for his brother to come closer. “Look, you pretended that Tumble was your brother before I got here, and everyone here believed you. You can do it again, I know you can.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Bill held Carbucketty tightly to him. “I don’t want to hear any more protests. You will be fine. And you’ll be back here soon enough to tell me how it all went.”

“I didn’t get to show you the drawing I did of you.” Carbucketty said sadly, hiding his face in his brother’s fur. “I did it in the dirt and showed Plato and Munk and Tumble but didn’t get to show you.”

“Well, you’ll have to do it again so I can see. When you get back.” Bill said firmly. “Now, listen to Munkustrap and Alonzo. And… and be careful.”

Carbucketty nodded miserably. “I miss you already.”

“Miss you too.” Bill said softly, letting Carbucketty go with a pained look on his face that had nothing to do with his injury.

Jenny put the finishing touches on Tumble’s bandages. “There. I’ve done all I can.”

“Thanks.” Tumble kicked his leg out experimentally. 

“Just… oh, just promise me you’ll come back without any real injuries.” Jenny swept Tumble up into her arms. As soon as they let go she went over and hugged Carbucketty as well. “And you better come back too, young tom.”

Plato awkwardly nudged Tumble’s shoulder. “Be careful out there.”

“I will.” Tumble nodded. “And I’ll… I’ll make sure Macavity doesn’t find out about you.”

“Thanks.” Plato did not look comforted by the sentiment.

It was time to go. Munkustrap gave one last look to Plato, Jenny and Bill before ushering everyone else outside. 

“You ready?” Alonzo asked as they left the junkyard behind. Tumble and Carbucketty trailed along behind them, looking much more confident than they probably felt.

Jerrie and Teazer would wait for them at the brick wall, which was conveniently located at the halfway point between the junkyard and Macavity’s lair. From there Carbucketty and Tumble would take the direct route to Macavity’s hideout while the others trailed behind them, sticking to the shadows and staying out of sight. While Tumble and Carbucketty kept Macavity busy the others would break in and free Pouncival.

“Yes.” Munk said, mainly for the benefit of the kittens. Hopefully they could not tell how anxious he actually felt. They would need all the confidence and luck they could get.

It didn’t take long for the four of them to reach the rendezvous point at the brick wall. Munk silently went on ahead while Alonzo and the others stayed back in the shadows.

“Jerrie? Teazer?” Munk called quietly where there was no sight or smell of anyone but him around. Where were they?

“Trouble?” Alonzo asked when Munk returned to their hiding spot.

“They’re not here.” Munk said. 

“What? I specifically told them to meet us here.” Alonzos ears pinned back in frustration. “When I see them I’m going to give them a piece of my-”

“Oi! Over here!” Mungojerrie’s loud whisper interrupted Alonzo’s threat. Both he and Rumpleteazer waved at the four from the roof of the neighboring building.

“Sorry about missin’ you.” Teazer said once she and Jerrie were down safely. “Thought we saw some of Macavity’s henchcats around. Turned out it was just you four.”

“It better have been just us.” Alonzo muttered.

“Hey, Bill, how are you feelin’?” Jerrie said in a blatant attempt to change the subject.

“You look much perkier than before.” Teazer added. “And it’s good to see you up and about.”

“I’m fine.” Tumble said, adopting a posture and facial expression that eerily mirrored Bill Bailey’s. “But we need to leave. Now.”

“Hold on, Bill, we need to- hang on.” Jerrie gave Tumble a good look. “No. Wait, never mind. Sheesh, you and Tumble really look too much alike.”

Carbucketty bounced up and down nervously between them, attracting Teazer’s attention.

“Wow, Lonz, you sure you weren’t kiddin’ when you said that this ain’t Pounce?” Teazer said, crouching down to look Carbucketty in the eye.

“I’m not Pouncival.” Carbucketty said defensively.

Tumble moved in between Carbucketty and Teazer, growling softly. “Leave my brother alone.”

This was getting out of hand. Munkustrap moved in. 

“Tumble, you’ve proved that you can pass as Bill.” Munk said, gently putting a hand on Tumble’s shoulder.

Tumble sighed, immediately softening his posture and expression to his usual self. “Sorry, Munk.”

Jerrie and Teazer stared at him. 

“Wait, so you’re really Tumble? The real one?” Jerrie asked.

“Pretendin’ to be Bill Bailey?” Teazer added.

“Yes.” Munk said. “Bill couldn’t make it. So now Tumble is pretending to be him. Carbucketty is himself. We still need to rescue Pouncival.”

“I’m gonna need a flowchart after this is all said and done. It’s gettin’ too complicated.” Jerrie complained.

“We’ll fill you in on the way.” Alonzo promised.

“Now it’s time for the second phase of the plan.” Munk said, turning to Tumble and Carbucketty. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” Tumble did his best to look unaffected, making him look like Bill Bailey once more. Carbucketty nodded.

Munkustrap brought them both into a hug. “We will move as fast as we can. Stay safe. Stay together.”

“Yes, Munk.” Tumble said, pulling away from him and heading down the street, making sure to limp on his bandaged leg. Carbucketty followed close behind.

“They’ll be okay.” Alonzo said. “So long as we keep up our part of the plan.”

“I hope so.” Munk said. “Let’s go.”

*****

As soon as Munkustrap and the others left an uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Plato settled down next to Bill to keep an eye on him, mainly to keep himself looking occupied so Jenny wouldn’t suspect him of coming up with a plan to escape.

Not that he had a plan. Yet.

Bill rolled over onto his side, pulling the blanket up over his nose and curling his legs up towards himself. With his eyes shut he looked fast asleep. Even his breathing was slow and steady, punctuated with the occasional breathy snore for added credibility. Plato would have bought the act if Bill hadn’t whispered for him to stay close and wait for the signal when he was helping Bill back to bed earlier.

Jenny had settled herself in between the two toms and the door, casually knitting a sweater while never letting her gaze leave the corner Plato and Bill were in. 

Bill shifted next to Plato, pulling the blanket down slightly.

“Get ready.” Bill murmured through clenched teeth, cringing slightly. “Only going to do this once.”

Plato glanced over at Jenny, who raised an eyebrow in return. She hadn’t heard anything but she was already suspicious. Whatever Bill was going to do had to be big.

Suddenly Bill violently moved under the blanket, body snapping into a straight line with a terrible ripping sound. The sound was enough to set Plato on full alert but the scream of agony Bill let out made his heart momentarily stop.

Immediately Jenny left her post to see what was happening, pushing Plato out of the way and throwing back the blanket.

“Everlasting Cat, what have you done?” Jenny gasped.

Bill had torn off the bandage in one violent motion with his teeth, tearing out a good chunk of fur and ruining any progress Jenny’s treatment had done on his burns. It was a terrible sight, one that made Plato freeze on the spot.

“Go!” Bill shouted, spitting out the bandage and waving Plato away.

“What-” Jenny turned to Plato to stop him, but it was too late. She was too far away from the door to intervene.

Plato ran as fast as he could, Bill’s scream echoing in his ears.


	7. One, Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Munkustrap and company put their plans in action. Tumble gets into character and gets into a pickle. Plato makes a stand. Pounce just wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Can't believe we finally made it to this chapter. It's a long one but a lot of stuff gets done. I'm so happy with all the positive feedback and want to thank everyone for being so supportive. Hope you all have fun reading this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it!
> 
> There will be one more chapter after this one so keep an eye out for that one coming soon!

One two, one two, one two, keep putting one foot in front of the other. Keep moving forward. Don’t let the destination stop the journey.

Tumble wasn’t sure where he heard such a sentiment but he couldn’t help but wonder if it was said by someone who had never heard of Macavity. All roads that led to Macavity weren’t ones he wanted to be on. But he had to remember that Pouncival was also at the end of the road, and Pouncival was worth facing Macavity for.

“One two, one two….” Tumble muttered, concentrating on limping convincingly. In a fit of desperation he considered asking Carbucketty to kick him in the shin so at least it would feel like he had been injured. 

No, no, that was too crazy. Focus. Remain calm. Remain focused. Pouncival was counting on him.

“Hey Bill.” Carbucketty’s voice almost scared the living daylights out of him.

“Huh?” Tumble kept himself from jumping.

“No, you can’t sound like that. Bill doesn’t go ‘huh?’, he goes ‘what?’ or ‘yes?’. You have to get it right.” Carbucketty insisted. 

“Oh. Er, sorry. I mean, yes?”

Carbucketty gave him a critical look. “That’s better. But you need more confidence. Believe that you are who you want to be. If you don’t believe it then how do you expect others to?”

“That’s awfully wise.” Tumble said. “Did you hear that from someone?”

“From Bill. Before we got to go outside. Before all of this.” Carbucketty sighed. “I know it’s hard for my head to remember and understand things but it helps when Bill helps me.”

“It’s hard for me too. Without Pounce I sometimes feel lost.” Tumble admitted.

“I feel lost too.” Carbucketty said quietly.

They walked in silence for a minute before Tumble spoke up again. “You know what helps me?”

“What?”

“Thinking of what I’m gonna do with Pounce when I get back home. I’ve gotta make up for lost time. I haven’t pranked him properly in days.”

Carbucketty tilted his head to the side. “I wonder what I’ll do when I get back home. But then I remember that I don’t remember what my home is anymore. Bill says it’s nice though.”

“Maybe… maybe you could live in the junkyard after all of this.” Tumble said, feeling bad he brought up the subject of home after all.

“Maybe! As long as I’m with my brother I don’t care where I am.” Carbucketty fixed Tumble with a serious stare. “Hey, Bill.”

“Yes?” Tumble replied, remembering how to respond at the last second.

“Perfect.” Carbucketty grinned.

Tumble let out a sigh of relief. Maybe they could do this after all. Just keep one foot in front of the other. 

“Wait!” Carbucketty stopped, hunching in on himself. “This is the place where we’re supposed to be. The place where Macavity is waiting.”

They were in the front yard of an abandoned house that had certainly seen better days. All the windows had been smashed in and the front door was nailed shut. The humans had left the house ages ago, leaving an empty shell that was free for anyone to move in and make their own. On the outside it looked rather inconspicuous, somewhat sad, but it was the perfect place for Macavity to make his hideout. 

No one would have suspected that the Napoleon of Crime would pick such a bland spot to set up a base of operations. If it were up to Tumble he would have thought that Macavity lived in a mansion. Knowing that Macavity had kept Carbucketty and Bill Bailey here was enough to make the simple house a sinister one.

“Let me take the lead.” Tumble said, hoping that his voice didn’t tremble as much as his body was. He’d have to pretend that trembling was from the imaginary pain in his leg. 

Cautiously he limped through the weeds in the front yard, twitching his ears back and forth to listen for anything suspicious. In the back of his mind he was aware that somewhere Munkustrap and the others were nearby, hidden in case things truly went south, but as soon as Tumble and Carbucketty were inside they would have to fend for themselves.

Carbucketty clung to Tumble’s arm. “I don’t see anyone.”

“Let’s go see if-”

Suddenly four huge shapes oozed out of the shadows, materializing into scruffy, hissing cats. At least Tumble thought they were cats. They were the biggest cats he had even seen, bigger even than some dogs.

“Was wonderin’ when you’d come crawlin’ back. Got a lot of nerve showin’ up after bein’ gone for so long.” The nearest cat hissed. The others laughed when Carbucketty squeaked and hid his face in Tumble’s side.

Tumble drew himself up to his full height. “Take me to Macavity. He’ll want to see us straight away.”

“Ooo, look at you givin’ orders. You always were the dumber of the two. Never know when to respect your elders.” The lead henchcat drew back his arm as if preparing to strike.

Tumble remained firm, only bolstered by Carbucketty clinging to his side. If he flinched then it would be all over.

“Hey, he’s tremblin’ already.” Another henchcat pointed out.

“My leg. It hurts.” Tumble muttered.

“Boss said you did somethin’ to it.” The lead henchcat lowered his arm. “Not worth hittin’ somethin’ that’s already damaged. ‘Sides, if the boss wants to talk to you then he’ll want you conscious.”

Tumble let out the breath he had been holding as the lead henchcat waved him and Carbucketty in through a window, leaving the other three cats to melt back into the perimeter of the territory.

“I’m scared.” Carbucketty whispered, worming his way under Tumble’s arm. 

“Don’t be.” Tumble whispered back. “We’ll be fine.”

One two, one two. Keep walking. Just keep walking.

*****

“We’ll be fine.” Tumble had assured him. 

Fine. Just fine. Just keep remembering that Tumble was supposed to be Bill. Not Tumble. Bill.

First it was just keep remembering that Bill was supposed to be Tumble. Not Bill. Tumble. Now it was the other way around.

He was Carbucketty. Not Pouncival. Carbucketty. No pretending anymore.

Bill was Tumble. No, Tumble was Bill. Tumble was Bill.

It was so hard to remember what was supposed to be the wrong things. And it was so important to remember what was supposed to be the right things. 

Carbucketty took a deep breath, holding on to his brother. Not the real one but the fake one. Tumble. Tumble was being brave just for him so he could be brave too.

The henchcat led the way, not even bothering to look back to see if he was being followed. Of course Carbucketty and Tumble were following. Where else would they go?

He’d never been in the house before. Only the basement. Never above. Until now. It was spacious, hollow, with lots of blank spaces. It would have been nice to draw on the walls up here. Lots more natural light.

Right. Carbucketty clutched Tumble’s arm a little tighter. He would have to remember to draw Alonzo. Not Plato. Draw Alonzo. That was important. Macavity would be mad if he got it wrong. Or was it Bill that would be mad if he got it wrong? No, Bill never got mad at him. Tired sometimes, sad maybe, but not mad.

They stopped in front of a door. The henchcat knocked. Carbucketty held on to Tumble as a sea of fear threatened to wash him away. 

He used to not be afraid of Macavity. But now he was. And he couldn’t escape it.

“It’s going to be okay.” Tumble whispered, sounding so much like his brother. Bill. Tumble was supposed to be Bill. Not Tumble. “I promise.”

Bill never went back on a promise. Carbucketty wondered if Tumble was the same way.

The door opened. Suddenly he was wrenched away from Tumble’s side.

“Get in there. Boss only wants to see you.” The henchcat growled.

“Tumble!” Carbucketty yelled. He didn’t get to hear Tumble’s reply as the door slammed shut between him and the rest of the world.

“I miss you.” Carbucketty whined, curling up against the door. The room was so big and yet felt so small. Wildly he looked around for anything that could act as an anchor for his flooded mind.

Then he saw him.

“Hello.” Macavity’s voice was so calm, so not panicked, that Carbucketty couldn’t help but turn to it.

“I-I don’t want to be alone.” Carbucketty said, curling up on the floor and hiding his face in his paws. 

“You won’t be, little one.” The voice purred. “So long as you found what I’ve been searching for.”

Plato. No, Alonzo. It has to be Alonzo. Never Plato. Only Alonzo. Remember Alonzo.

“Yes. I remember.” Carbucketty said to himself. 

“Then show me.” The voice commanded. 

Carbucketty raised his head. Yes. He would show Macavity the truth. Not the truth. The pretend truth. Pretend with Alonzo. Then he could go home with Tumble and Pouncival and see Bill again and never come back to this place.

He found what he needed and began to draw. This time he would get the eyebrows right.

*****

Plato ran faster than he had ever run before, long legs easily carrying him through the darkened streets. There was no doubt that he was headed in the right direction. Map or no map he would find his way. 

Even though he knew that none of what had happened was his fault he still felt responsible. He had been the last cat to see Pouncival before he was kidnapped during the fire, had seen the fear in Pouncival’s eyes as Macavity’s henchcats advanced upon him. And he hadn’t been able to do a thing about it. Now he was going to do something.

Bill’s map had been detailed. While Carbucketty could draw portraits with ease Bill could map out the surrounding neighborhoods with the same level of accuracy. Plato made a mental note to thank him later. If he made it out.

No, when he made it out. There was no room for thinking the worst, especially when Macavity was involved.

The house where Macavity had made his lair came into view. Somehow Plato imagined that it would be much more grandiose and foreboding. Instead it was… broken down. It would be one of the last places he would expect. Maybe that was the point.

Pouncival was in the basement. That’s where Munkustrap, Alonzo, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer would be headed. Carbucketty and Tumble would be facing Macavity.

He was in a crossroads. Every bit of common sense told him to go to Pouncival. If Macavity saw him then Carbucketty saying that Alonzo was the doppelganger would be revealed to be a lie. But something was moving his feet away from the basement, towards where he somehow knew Macavity would be.

Plato had to see it for himself. Macavity had gone to such great lengths to find him, to discover his doppelganger, and Plato felt the same need to see him face to face. Perhaps they were more alike beyond just sharing a face and sharing dreams.

Plato crouched down just outside of the yard behind a trash can. Even though they were hidden from view he knew there had to be henchcats around. Now it was a matter of waiting for the opportune moment to arrive. Something told him he could wait.

*****

“Kind of underwhelming, isn’t it?” Alonzo’s voice whispered in Munkustrap’s ear.

Munkustrap shivered, from Alonzo’s whisper or his own anticipation he wasn’t sure. He looked over the edge of the roof that he, Alonzo, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were currently crouched on, peering down into the yard of the dilapidated house that Bill had marked as Macavity’s latest hideout.

“It’s probably the reason that no one suspected he would be here.” Munk murmured in return. If he truly squinted he could just make out the shapes of three of Macavity’s henchcats skulking around the perimeter of the yard.

Between himself, Jerrie and Alonzo he was fairly certain the henchcats wouldn’t be a problem. The real challenge would be trying to get to Pouncival without alerting Macavity. Teazer was going to use the henchcat’s distraction to her advantage, taking the opportunity to slip past them and find the entrance to the basement. The mysterious book that Plato had mentioned would have to be sought after later. Pouncival was the number one priority.

“Hope that Tumble and Carbucketty are alright.” Jerrie murmured.

The four of them had watched in silence as Carbucketty and Tumble were led inside, both looking terrified. 

In that moment Munkustrap truly wondered if he would see them again.

“Let’s go.” Munk said, shaking off the thought. No time to doubt now.

“Right. See you on the other side.” Teazer gave Jerrie one last nuzzle before disappearing into the dark. 

*****

Tumble nervously stood in the hallway, doing his best not to fidget under the lead henchcat’s gaze. The enormous cat leaned up against the wall, pulling out a matchbox and idly lighting them one by one while never taking his eyes off of his prisoner. In comparison to Tumble the matches were fairly large, but to the henchcat they were just the right size.

“Whatchu lookin’ at? Want to see another fire?” The cat sneered. “The runt certainly ran off fast enough after the junkyard was lit, the coward.”

“He’s not a coward.” Tumble muttered, not sure if he was speaking as Bill or himself.

The henchcat huffed a laugh. “If you say so. If you weren’t already burned I’d teach you a lesson.” The henchcat twirled a lit match before throwing it at Tumble’s feet, laughing as Tumble danced out of the way.

“Stop. Stop!” Tumble shouted, stamping his foot. It was too late when he realized his mistake.

“Thought your leg was injured, yet you’re stompin’ around on it, no problem.” The henchcat said, looking at him suspiciously. 

“It- It got better.” Tumble stammered, backing away.

“You’re not limpin’ anymore either. And you’re much more talkative than before. Used to not even look at me unless I made a move towards the runt.” The henchcat lunged forward, grabbing Tumble’s leg. “Come to think of it, the runt called you ‘Tumble’ too.”

Tumble fell over onto his back, scrabbling at the floor with his claws. “No! Let go!”

It was no use. With a sharp rip the bandage was off, taking a good chunk of fur with it. 

“You little liar. You’re not the right cat at all.” The henchcat grabbed Tumble by the throat to hold him still. “Where’s the other one? The one the boss wants to see?”

Tumble sank his claws into the henchcat’s arm. “Let- let go!”

The henchcat barely reacted to his now bleeding arm. “The boss isn’t gonna like this. He’s expectin’ the other one.” 

With unnerving ease the henchcat pulled Tumble to his feet by his neck, dragging him over so the cat could knock on the door. 

With all of his strength Tumble jumped, aiming a kick at the henchcat’s stomach with both of his feet. The move almost strangled him but it got the result he wanted. With a grunt the cat let him go. Tumble was immediately running down the hallway, using his momentum to ricochet off a wall and turn a quick corner.

The henchcat was fast to follow. It would be tricky dealing with his superior size and strength, but Tumble’s full name wasn’t Tumblebrutus for nothing.

*****

Carbucketty raised his head, pausing in drawing Alonzo’s nose. 

There was a lot of noise coming from the other side of the door. Lots of shouts from Tumble and the big cat.

“Tumble?” Carbucketty whispered.

“Keep drawing.” The voice told him. 

He did. 

*****

Plato didn’t have to wait long for a suitable distraction. 

Really, looking back on it, the ambush shouldn’t have worked, but somehow it did. Maybe Macavity’s henchcats were having an off day, maybe they were new, Plato wasn’t sure. But as soon as Mungojerrie strolled out into the open they should have known something was up.

“Evenin’, gentlemen. And ladies, maybe. Kinda hard to see your, ah, particular assets in the shadows there.” Jerrie said, planting himself in the middle of the yard and giving the area a lazy wave hello.

Immediately the three remaining henchcats surrounded him. 

“Yer in the wrong place, short stuff.” The nearest one growled.

“I beg your pardon? Short? I can’t believe it!” Jerrie clutched his chest in exaggerated offense. “Guess I should be glad you didn’t try to call me ugly, ‘cause compared to you three I’m absolutely the best lookin’. Have you taken a look in the mirror lately?”

Plato crept forward, waiting for the path to be clear. From his spot he could see Munkustrap and Alonzo silently moving up behind the two biggest henchcats.

“And another thing-” Jerrie continued, waving his arms dramatically so the three henchcats kept their eyes on him. “- have you heard of the concept of havin’ a nice bath? No offense, but the stench radiatin’ offa you three is just- just spectacular. At least get out the hose and-”

“Shut yer gob!” The nearest cat swung at him. Jerrie ducked. 

Simultaneously Munk and Alonzo jumped onto two of the henchcat’s backs, sinking their claws and teeth into their unsuspecting victims. The third henchcat, the one who swung at Jerrie, continued his attack, momentarily unaware of his cohorts being ambushed.

Jerrie did a somersault and bounced to his feet, easily dodging another swing from his attacker. “Oh come on, you ain’t even tryin’! How am I supposed to take you seriously when-”

“Look out!” Alonzo shouted as the cat he was fighting purposefully fell over, squashing both Alonzo and Jerrie beneath him. Both Alonzo and Jerrie lay on the ground, momentarily stunned.

Munk was having a better time with his henchcat, having put his teeth and claws to good use, effectively blinding the cat by wrapping his paws around the cat’s head and sinking his claws in on either side of the henchcat’s face to secure his hold. He made use of his back legs by raking them down the henchcat’s back in long, painful scratches. The henchcat howled as he tried in vain to get Munkustrap off of him.

Alonzo grabbed Jerrie and rolled them both out of the way as both their attackers went in to strike. This resulted in the two henchcats hitting one another, both inflicting wounds upon the other.

“Ha! Serves you right!” Jerrie crowed.

“Now’s not the time!” Alonzo shouted as both henchcats turned towards them. 

All six cats were facing away from the house. Plato saw his chance and took it.

*****

“Now’s not the time!” Alonzo shouted.

From Munkustrap’s perch on the henchcat’s back he could see the other two large henchcats advancing on a grinning Jerrie and a determined Alonzo. There was nothing he could do to help at the present moment. He was busy enough trying to bring down this behemoth of a cat. Munk couldn’t even begin to imagine where Macavity recruited these cats from.

More importantly, even if they took care of these three henchcats there was still the one inside the house with Tumble and Carbucketty. That henchcat was the biggest of them all.

“Lonz, jump!” Jerrie shouted. 

The two henchcats had both set their sights on Alonzo and tried to tackle him from either side. Alonzo didn’t think twice at Jerrie’s shout and simply leapt into the air, executing a perfect split over the top of the henchcats, who crashed into each other again and fell over.

“Well done!” Jerrie applauded, jumping out of the way as the nearest cat got up and lunged at him. “Man, these guys are kinda slow, ain’t they?”

Alonzo danced out of the way of the other cat. “Sure looks like it. But be caref-”

“Lonz, look out!” Munkustrap yelled. The henchcat Munk clung to had violently started to shake, trying with all his might to shake Munk off, even with Munk’s claws still on either side of his head. With a sickening tearing sensation Munk was thrown off the henchcat and straight into Alonzo’s back, bringing them both sprawling across the ground.

The cat that Munk had been clinging to roared in pain and stumbled away, paws pressed against his face. He was out of the fight. Unfortunately Alonzo took the brunt of Munk’s landing across his back and was struggling to get up.

“Go, I’ll be fine. Get the other one for me.” Alonzo cringed, waving Munk away as he tried to help.

Jerrie was trying to dodge the other two henchcats and was doing a pretty good job of it, except he was slowly being backed into a corner. Munk got to his feet, feeling slightly woozy from hitting his head on Alonzo, but shook himself off and ran to help.

*****

Carbucketty stared at the picture. If he just finished the eyebrows then he would be done. But did he want to be done? If he was done then Macavity would see that it was Alonzo and then he would have to pretend that it was Alonzo and not Plato and he wasn’t sure if he could pretend well enough.

“Something wrong?” Macavity asked, voice calm. 

He shivered. Something was wrong with the calm. The calm was not good. Couldn’t tell what Macavity was thinking if he was calm. Plato couldn’t dream about Macavity if he was calm and couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

Bill was tired of dreaming of Tumble. Carbucketty could tell when Bill had the dreams. They made him sad, made him forget that he was Bill sometimes. The dreams didn’t happen often but when they did they made Bill sad, which made Carbucketty sad. If he could take them away from Bill he would. 

Carbucketty didn’t have the dreams. Bill said it was because his brain was too busy to remember. Carbucketty knew that he didn’t have the dreams because he never remembered his dreams in the first place. Anything he wanted to think about he thought about while he was awake, leaving his brain to sleep along with the rest of his body. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to have the dreams anyways. 

“The eyebrows aren’t right.” Carbucketty said. 

Macavity remained silent, staring at the unfinished portrait. That was worse than his too calm words.

“I recognize this cat.” Macavity eventually said, tearing the paper away from from Carbucketty.

“The eyebrows aren’t right.” Carbucketty repeated.

“This is… Alonzo, isn’t it?” His voice was still too calm.

Carbucketty fidgeted with his tail. Had to pretend. Pretend with Alonzo. Alonzo said it was okay. It was okay so long as it wasn’t Plato. Don’t say Plato. Don’t say it-

“Well? Isn’t it Alonzo? Is that who you think is the doppelganger?” Macavity was too close.

Back away. Hide. Macavity was going to be mad if he lied. If he didn’t say anything then he wouldn’t have to pretend or lie. 

He backed into a table. A book fell on his head. Startled, Carbucketty bolted, only to run straight into Macavity.

“Now, now, no need to be frightened. It’s just a book. A very valuable one, but it can’t hurt you.” Macavity easily picked Carbucketty up and sat him on the table, placing the portrait in his paws. The book was placed beside him.

Carbucketty stared at the drawing. 

“Tell me the truth, and you and your brother will go free. I promise.” Macavity purred, gently petting Carbucketty’s head. “That’s what you want, isn’t it? You just want your brother to be happy. Think how happy he’ll be if you tell me the truth. You’ll be so helpful. He’ll be so happy.”

Carbucketty bit his lip. Pretend. Pretend with- with- who? Who wanted him to pretend? Macavity? No. The picture was of Alonzo, but it was Plato that Macavity wanted.

Plato. Don’t say Plato. Don’t say it. Don’t. Say. It. Say. It. Say it. Plato.

Carbucketty whimpered. Someone was on the other side of the door.

*****

There was a ruckus going on outside. Tumble wished he could stop and see what the cause of the noise was but he was busy trying not to get pummeled by the huge henchcat behind him. He flipped off another wall, abruptly changing direction, feeling quite pleased with himself when he heard the henchcat smash into the wall behind him. Numerous times chasing after and behind chased by Pouncival around the junkyard had made him a master of evasion.

Of course, Pouncival wasn’t out to literally kill him when he was chasing after his brother. Most of the time. 

Tumble felt something soar through the air, narrowly missing his head. Automatically he somersaulted out of the way as a brick smashed against the floor. This was getting bad. If he kept running aimlessly in and out of rooms then he would eventually have to cross paths with the cat.

Stairs. Stairs going up. Tumble took them two at a time. Who knows what was up there but it was better than being on the same floor as the henchcat.

*****

Plato slid in through the open window, crouching underneath the sill to get a look at his surroundings. There was a commotion from down the hall. Something was thrown. Someone scampered up a flight of stairs. It was tempting to check it out but he had to keep focused.

There was a door that stood out from the others. It seemed familiar.

Outside someone screamed. Mungojerrie yelled.

Focus. Stay focused. Plato approached the door and put his ear up to it. He could hear someone whimpering. Someone that sounded a lot like Pouncival. Or Carbucketty. Hard to tell these days.

He opened the door.

****

Munkustrap let out a screeching scream as he aimed a rather uncoordinated swipe of his claws at the henchcat’s back. He had meant to let out a deep, threatening yowl but he was caught up in the moment and wasn’t quite in control of his voice. It had the intended effect of stopping both henchcats in their tracks, even if it did make Jerrie yell in surprise.

The henchcats flinched at the sound, leaving them still long enough for Munk to inflict quite a bit of damage to the one nearest him. The other was swiftly kicked in the head by Mungojerrie and went down heavily. The cat that Munk had attacked quickly fled, not wanting to stick around to receive more punishment, leaving the three Jellicles with an unconscious henchcat.

“Well, glad that’s over with. Munk, I don’t ever want to hear you scream like that again.” Jerrie said with a shiver.

“Agreed.” Alonzo said, leaning up against the wall. His movements were stiff and clearly favoring his back.

“How’s your back?” Munk asked, ignoring the comments about his screaming.

“Could be better, could be worse. I don’t think I’ll be jumping up through that window any time soon.” Alonzo said. “But I can still walk. Maybe run.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Munk said.

“Well, I’m sorry I caught you when the henchcat threw you at me. We don’t have time to argue.” Alonzo said stiffly.

“Look, you two can have time for your lover’s spat later. We’ve gotta find Teazer and Pounce.” Jerrie interrupted.

“I’ll stay out here and see if anyone comes out.” Alonzo said. “And I promise to hide safely away if one of those henchcats comes back for me.”

Munk didn’t dignify that with a response. They had more important things to do. Quickly he and Jerrie disappeared through the window, heading for where they hoped the basement would be.

*****

Tumble crouched behind an old, dusty sofa, holding his paws over his nose to keep from sneezing. The henchcat had followed him upstairs but couldn’t find him. And it was driving him mad.

“Come out, you ungrateful wretch!” The henchcat screamed from room next door, throwing various pieces of broken furniture around the room. Some of it was human sized, some of it was cat sized, all of it was dangerous.

Tumble backed further behind the couch, bumping into something soft. He nearly screamed.

“Hush, it’s me.” Rumpleteazer hissed in his ear.

“Teazer?” Tumble whispered as they both huddled together.

“Hi. I found Pounce. I think. The door was locked. Couldn’t bust it open or pick the lock. Can’t find a key anywhere though.” Teazer explained. “Tried to find Jerrie and the others to see if they could break it down but got trapped when you and your friend decided to come up here.”

“Sorry.” Tumble apologized. “Didn’t mean to bring him up here.”

“’S alright. I’ve been in worse pickles.”

Something heavy scraped across the floor. Another smash.

“Maybe not a pickle quite as dire as this.” Teazer added.

*****

There he was. Macavity. Somehow it hadn’t quite sunk in that Plato had willingly entered a room with the literal terror of the Jellicles and shut the door behind him.

“Plato.” Carbucketty whispered, staring around Macavity’s shoulder at him.

“Ah, now here’s the real one.” Macavity purred as he leapt down from the table, leaving Carbucketty behind to slowly circle Plato, looking him up and down appreciatively. “To think that those idiots thought that I would forget what I used to look like before I transformed myself into who I am today.”

Carbucketty whimpered again.

“Oh, I know you’re not smart enough to come up with this plan on your own, little one.” Macavity cooed. “This could only be the work of my dear Munkustrap and his friends. I wonder who else he has brought into my home? Is Alonzo with him?”

Plato remained silent. Carbucketty crawled down off the table and huddled in the corner, trying to become as small as possible.

“Now, tell me the truth.” Macavity drew closer to Plato. “You’ve been able to peer into into my thoughts while you slept, is that correct?”

Plato stared straight ahead. Despite the brave attempt to keep face he could feel himself trembling.

“You see, I’ve been able to look into your mind as well. You’ve been thinking some very interesting things. Particularly about a certain pretty queen. I must say, she’s quite a-”

“Don’t talk about her!” Plato shouted, whirling around to glare at the cat in a burst of courage.

Macavity laughed. “Oh, I know that fire. That anger. Tell me, what else do we share?”

“I… I know about the book.” Plato admitted. “I’ve seen it. In my dreams.”

Macavity actually looked surprised. It was quickly masked by cool indifference. “So you truly are my doppelganger. Not just in looks but in mind as well.”

“What is it? The book, I mean.”

“It’s an old volume detailing the history and research of doppelgangers. I had to go to quite… extreme lengths to acquire it.” Macavity smiled, teeth sharp. “It’s been very useful in determining just how best to use the two I’ve had at my disposal.”

“They’re not tools, they’re cats.” Plato spat. 

“Is that so?” Macavity looked thoughtful. “They certainly have been useful. And I must admit that the small one’s artistic abilities are impressive. It’s a shame that such talent is wasted on someone who won’t see the benefits in joining me.”

“Join you?” Plato asked, glancing over at Carbucketty. The kitten was curled up in a ball, holding something tightly in his arms.

“Now, your true place is at my side. You don’t belong with the Jellicles. You never have, not when we’re two parts of the same whole. You can feel it, can’t you?” Macavity leaned in, close enough for Plato to see his own reflection in Macavity’s eyes. 

Plato couldn’t lie. But he wasn’t in a hurry to tell the truth either. If he could keep Macavity busy he could hopefully give the others enough time to get Pouncival freed and figure out a way to get Carbucketty out of the room.

Carbucketty fidgeted with whatever was in his arms, lifting his head and giving Plato an urgent look.

“What- what will we do if I do join you?” Plato asked, trying not to look at Carbucketty directly so Macavity didn’t notice. The kitten was slowly inching his way towards his previously discarded marker, holding his arms close to his body.

“I would go into a long spiel about how the two of us could unite our powers and become the most powerful cats this world has ever known, but that’s jumping ahead a bit.” Macavity said, sounding bored. 

“Our powers?”

“Oh, Plato, don’t act dumb. You’re wearing my face, act more dignified.” Macavity patted his shoulder, still circling like a shark. “You must know that I am quite a powerful cat.”

“I’ve heard the song.” Plato said. Carbucketty had picked up the marker and was drawing something on the floor with one paw. The kitten kept his body turned away from Plato and Macavity to hide whatever it was he was holding in his other arm.

“Then you should know that no ordinary cat can do what I can. And if you are my true reflection then you have the potential to be extraordinary as well.” Macavity gave Plato a critical look. “Of course, you will need to work on your appearance. You’re much too soft.”

Plato didn’t react to the obvious insult, being much too interested in what Carbucketty was doing. Unfortunately Macavity noticed this and followed his gaze.

“And what do you think you’re doing with that?” Macavity asked, aiming a kick at Carbucketty’s side. 

Carbucketty yelped, dropping the book he had been holding and clutching the marker to himself.

“That is not for you to be playing with. You’re too stupid to understand this.” Macavity picked up the book, kicking at Carbucketty again.

Carbucketty scampered over to hide behind Plato’s legs. Immediately he started drawing on the floor again.

“The little runt has drawn all over the walls and floors of his cell.” Macavity said, shooting a disgusted look at the kitten. “I tried to discourage it before I realized how useful his skills could be.”

“So are you going to… to discourage me if I don’t end up being useful to you?” Plato asked.

“We will have a discussion if the situation ever occurs. But you still haven’t answered my previous question.” Macavity said, looking impatient. “Will you join me? Or will you face the alternative?”

*****

Munk and Jerrie ran down the hall towards the crashing coming from upstairs.

“You think that’s Macavity on the attack?” Jerrie asked as they paused at the bottom step.

“I don’t think so. Doesn’t seem as… sophisticated.” Munk said. 

Another smash. An amazing amount of cursing made both of them pin their ears against their heads.

“Wow, and I thought I’ve heard it all.” Jerrie said in amazement.

“I can say with almost upmost certainty that we are not hearing Macavity up there.” Munk shook his head. It would be a minor miracle if Pouncival didn’t come out of this ordeal with a new vocabulary. Who knows what he picked up while being kept under the guard of Macavity’s henchcats.

“So… are we gonna be crazy enough to go up there?” Jerrie asked.

“I’d prefer to avoid it.” Munk sighed, knowing full well that they would have to go upstairs anyways.

“After you.” Jerrie graciously bowed, allowing Munk to slink up the stairs ahead of him, both taking their time.

*****

“If you don’t come out right now I swear I will burn this whole place to the ground!” The henchcat screamed, brandishing a lit match. He had come into the room that Tumble and Teazer were huddled in, drawing closer to their hiding place.

Teazer tapped Tumble on the shoulder, motioning towards the door. Tumble nodded. Of course they had to get out. But how?

Teazer solved that dilemma for him. With an unearthly screech she darted out from behind the couch, running straight at the henchcat and punching him right between the eyes. The henchcat fell like a stone. The match fell from his paws.

Tumble didn’t even look back, running right over the top of the henchcat and out of the room. There would be no time for consequences if the henchcat couldn’t catch him.

Teazer disappeared down the stairs, letting out another screech of surprise. Two other unknown cats returned the screech. Not that way then. There must have been more henchcats. Luckily there was a landing that overlooked the first floor. 

Smoke started to seep into the hallway. The match must have caught something on fire. Tumble thought of Pouncival. Munkustrap and the others would find him. 

He thought of Carbucketty, alone with Macavity trapped in a rapidly burning building. Right now he was supposed to be with Carbucketty. No one realized that they had been seperated.

It would be up to him to save Carbucketty. A quick hop over the railing, a well executed series of flips followed by a few somersaults, and Tumble was safely on the first floor. Too bad no one had been around to see it.

The fire upstairs was steadily growing. Tumble could smell it. There wasn’t a lot of time. Before he could even think of the consequences he ran to the room where he knew Macavity and Carbucketty were hidden, throwing open the door with more confidence than he felt.

*****

Munkustrap and Mungojerrie had barely made it up the stairs when Rumpleteazer crashed into them, sending all three of them screaming and tumbling back down the stairs. Well, Teazer and Jerrie did most of the screaming. Munk was too busy trying to get his feet back under him in case whatever had chased Teazer down the stairs was coming after her.

“Hey!” Teazer shouted once she realized who she ran into. “I found Pounce! He’s locked in and I can’t get him out.”

“Where?” Munk asked. Something thumped heavily onto the floor behind them. Teazer didn’t even give him or Jerrie time to look, pulling them both by the arms and leading them in the opposite direction.

It was easy enough to find the stairs leading down to the basement. The problem was, as Teazer stated, that the door between them and Pouncival was locked. To their simultaneous relief and anxiety they could hear something banging on the other side of the door.

Just to be sure Munk jiggled the doorknob. Nothing.

Smoke started seeping in down the hallway, slowly filling in the stairwell and threatening to suffocate them. 

“We’re going to have to bust it open.” Jerrie said, bouncing on his feet and shaking out his arms.

Munk didn’t even have time to answer as the unruly tom jogged up to the top of the stairs, then hurled himself down them at full speed at the door. With a resounding crash Jerrie bounced off of it, landing squarely in Munk’s outstretched arms.

“Hold on.” Munk said once he was sure Jerrie was unharmed. The smoke was growing thicker. “We’re going to have to do this together.”

“Hurry.” Teazer said, waving away the smoke. “We don’t have much time.”

*****

It was only a matter of time before Macavity lost his temper. Plato didn’t even need to share a headspace with the cat to know that he was dealing with a ticking time bomb.

“I’ve been patient so far. But if you don’t answer me now I will not hesitate to destroy you.” Macavity’s anger flared, along with his powers. Plato could see sparks literally dance over the cat’s fur. “Answer me!”

Carbucketty cringed but didn’t stop drawing. His drawing had led him to crawl across the floor in a peculiar pattern, ending up back where he started in a circle. Macavity didn’t even seem to notice, too busy trying not to smite Plato before he could get a proper answer.

Plato looked at the circle. He had seen it somewhere before. In dreams. His eyes darted to the book in Macavity’s clutches.

“Fine. You have had long enough to decide. Your silence is enough-” Macavity’s threat was interrupted by the door flying open.

Everyone turned to see a wild looking Tumblebrutus fall into the room. With him came a cloud of smoke.

Macavity paused for only a second. That second was long enough.

“I can too read!” Carbucketty yelled, taking the distraction as an opportunity to leap onto Macavity’s exposed back. The kitten was too small to do any terrible damage but he was a distraction enough for Plato to rip the book from Macavity’s grasp. 

Tumble ran forward. Macavity grabbed Carbucketty off of his back and threw the kitten at Tumble, knocking them both to the ground. With a snarl of rage he advanced on the two, raising his arms menacingly.

Plato flipped to the page he had seen in his dreams. He knew the words. He had seen them before. Carbucketty had taken care of the diagrams, he could do the incantations. There was no time for doubt.

All four of them were standing in the circle. The circle that was needed to make the spell work. All that was left was for him to read the spell aloud.

Macavity told Plato he had the same power within himself. Now was time to use it.

Carbucketty and Tumble screamed. Plato couldn’t look. If he stopped reading it would all be for nothing. Out of the corner of his eye Plato could see his fur starting to glow. It was enough of a sight for Macavity to stop whatever he was doing to the kittens, bring all the attention to Plato. 

Macavity’s claws sank into Plato’s arms. Pain cascaded up and down his body. He could feel Macavity’s breath on his back. Don’t stop reading. Ignore the pain. Focus on the power that he was calling from within himself.

The words Plato was saying didn’t make sense to his ears, but something inside of him shifted. The power swelled. 

Something inside him snapped. Macavity’s presence fell away from him, both in the material and immaterial world. Someone cried out. The book fell from his paws.

Smoke filled the room. He couldn’t see, couldn't hear, couldn’t breathe. Yet he wasn’t afraid. He had been in this situation before. Fires he could handle.

Plato sank low to the ground, reaching out for Carbucketty and Tumble. This time he would make sure they escaped the fire and made it home safe and sound. He wasn’t going to fail this time.

*****

Pouncival curled up miserably under the blanket, shivering as the cold floor of the basement easily seeped in past his fur. How had Bill Bailey and his brother lived down here for so long?

It was hard to tell if the cold was from the room or from his most recent visitor. The very thought made him curl up even more.

When the door had opened earlier Pouncival thought that Bill Bailey had returned, along with the rescue squad, hopefully comprised of all the largest, meanest cats in the junkyard he could find. Instead the cat that had entered the room was so much worse.

Macavity had taken delight in describing all the things he was going to do if Bill did not return. Things that Pouncival didn’t even understand, but the implications were enough to leave him frozen in fear, Macavity’s laughter echoing in his ears long after he left Pouncival alone.

“It’s okay Pouncival.” Pouncival muttered to himself. “Bill’ll be back. He promised. And even though he looks like Tumble but isn’t, he still had the same honest face that Tumble has. He wasn’t lying. His eye didn’t twitch like Tumble’s does when he lies.”

Great, now he was talking to himself. That was the first sign of going crazy. Or was it the second? What was the first sign? Had he already gone off the deep end?

Questioning himself wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Pounce hadn’t gotten this far in life by spending a lot of time questioning his own decisions and he wasn’t inclined to start now.

“I’m leaving now.” Pounce echoed Bill’s words, approaching the door and throwing it open. Rather, he tried to throw it open. It was locked. He pounded on the door. “Lemme out! I- I mean it!”

Something shuffled on the other side of the door. The doorknob rattled. Then silence.

His attention turned to the window up near the ceiling. It was very small and very high up, probably too high and small to escape out of, but there wasn’t much else he could try. Crouching down, he channeled all of his energy into his legs. 

“My name is Pouncival.” He muttered. “I can do this. Pounce is literally in my name.”

There was a loud thump at the door. Then another. Then a third. On the fourth try door flew open, knocking Pouncival flat on his face. Smoke filled the room. Paws grabbed at him.

“Lemme go!” Pounce started to fight back but was easily slung over a shoulder. Everything was clouded in smoke. Whoever was carrying him was careless. He banged his head on something. The world faded away.


	8. Many Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to an end. Decisions are made. Everyone finally gets a good night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final chapter of the story! I just want to say again and again how thankful I am for everyone’s support and feedback. This has been such a fun story to write and while I’m sad it’s coming to an end, I’m very satisfied with how it turned out. It’s been a wild ride!
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy!

“Pounce!”

“Please don’t tell me I killed him!”

“Hush, Jer, you didn’t kill him. He’s still breathin’.”

“Where are Tumble and Carbucketty? Lonz, did you see them make it out?”

“I don’t know. I only saw that huge henchcat that started the fire get out.”

“I’m going in.”

“Munk, you can’t go back! It’s completely engulfed!”

“Lonz, I’m not just going to sit here and- and watch them burn!”

“Wait, look!”

“Plato?”

“Plato!”

“Help me, Tumble’s slipping-”

“Hold on, I’m coming!”

“Bring them here.”

“Put Tumble over here.”

“Everlasting Cat, I thought-”

“What are you doing here-”

“- doesn’t matter, thank Heaviside you were there-”

“Pounce?” 

Tumble’s voice broke through the haze of voices that plagued Pouncival’s mind. Hazily he opened his eyes. A starry sky tinged with smoke stretched above him.

“Tumble?” Pounce croaked, coughing painfully. A paw landed heavily on his chest. 

“Ow!” Pounce whined. “Watch it.”

“Sorry.” Tumble muttered from his right, coughing in his ear. “Can’t move very well.”

“Munk, they were hit by Macavity’s lightning. I think.” Plato’s voice came from somewhere behind Pounce’s head.

A whimper sounded from near Pounce’s feet. Pounce could see Alonzo and Plato pass by his line of sight, headed towards the whimpers.

Munkustrap’s face came into view. “How are you feeling? Do you… do you remember who I am?”

“Uh, yeah. ‘Course I do.” Pounce tilted his head, staring up at Munk confusedly. “You’re Munkustrap.”

“And do you remember who you are? Your full name?” Munk asked.

“I’m Pouncival. What’s going on?”

“Humor me. Who’s your brother? What’s his full name?”

“Tumble. Tumblebrutus. He’s over here somewhere.” Pounce gestured, hitting someone furry on his right. Tumble grunted. “There.”

“Good, good. Last question.” Munk looked off to the side. “What? No, I’m not going to ask him that.”

“Fine, let me.” Mungojerrie shoved Munk aside and leaned in close, face covered in soot. “Hey, Pounce.”

“Hey, Jerrie. What’s going on?” Pounce asked.

“Just answer one last question and we’ll fill you in.” Jerrie said cheerfully.

“Sure.” Pounce said, mainly so he could get answers.

“Tell me who you have the hots for. Who you told me you were gonna ask out at the Jellicle Ball this year.” Jerrie said, looking deadly serious.

“Wh- what?” Pouncival started coughing again, more out of surprise than from the smoke. Munkustrap helped him sit up.

He was sitting on the pavement near the house that Macavity had used for his hideout. Used being the operative word, seeing as it was currently on fire. Tumble was laying on the ground to his right in an uncomfortable sprawl. Rumpleteazer was gently rubbing Tumble’s ears to comfort him. Plato and Alonzo were sitting a few feet away where the whimpering was coming from. Alonzo had someone cradled in his arms, the black and white cat quietly humming to comfort them.

“Who’s- who’s Lonz got in his arms?” Pounce coughed.

“Answer the question.” Munk said, blocking Pounce’s view of Alonzo.

“But why? It’s not important. I- I told you in confidence!” Pounce pointed an accusing paw at Jerrie, who shook his head.

“Sorry, Pounce, but it’s important. Really.” Jerrie said apologetically.

“Please, Pounce, just say it.” Tumble said. He sounded oddly desperate.

“Fine. But this better not spread. Or I’ll… I’ll do something. Something big.” Pounce sighed.

“Pounce, who is it?” Munk prompted, looking tense.

“Bombalurina. I was gonna ask Bomba to be with me at the ball.” Pounce muttered, suddenly wanting to throw himself in the fire.

“Yep, it’s the real Pouncival.” Jerrie said, beaming proudly. 

“Now will you tell me what’s going on?” Pounce said.

“Yes, I promise, but it’s not safe here. We need to leave before the humans arrive.” Munkustrap said. “Do you think you can walk?”

“Yeah, sure. Someone hit my head on the way out but I feel okay.” To prove his point Pounce tried to get to his feet. 

“Uh, sorry. That was my mistake. Hard to see in the smoke and I was in a hurry.” Jerrie said apologetically. “Here, take it easy.”

Maybe standing could wait. It was trying not to cough his lungs out that proved to be a bit of a problem. At least he could sit upright.

“Just get it out, Pounce. There you go. We’ll have Jenny sort you out in no time.” Jerrie said encouragingly.

Pounce took a look around at the group once more as Munkustrap started to mobilize everyone. With Teazer’s help Tumble was able to sit up. Immediately Pounce was at his side, throwing his arms around his brother. Or who he desperately hoped was his brother.

“Please tell me you’re not Bill. He’s fine but I really want you to be Tumble right now.” Pounce said hopefully.

Clumsily Tumble returned the embrace. “I promise I’m Tumble. The actual one.” 

“Right, it’s a nice reunion and all, but we should get outta here before we’re seen.” Teazer said.

“My legs and arms are all tingly.” Tumble complained as Teazer helped him to his feet. 

“Well, if what Plato says is true you were zapped by Macavity’s powers. It’s a wonder he didn’t just pop your arms and legs right off.” Jerrie said, cringing a little as Teazer shot him a look. “Sorry. You look great, Tumble.”

Pounce got to his feet. Jerrie and Teazer stood on either side of Tumble, holding him up between them with ease.

“See, Tumble, nothin’ to it. We’re pros at hauling both Tumbles and not- Tumbles around.” Jerrie said proudly.

“Doing what with who?” Pounce asked.

“We’ll tell you later.” Teazer promised.

“Everyone ready?” Munkustrap asked. He was carrying a kitten in his arms. The kitten’s face was hidden in Munk’s shoulder but the rest of him looked very familiar. Too familiar.

“Is that-” Pounce’s question was cut off by distant sirens.

“Let’s go. Before we have to deal with the humans next.” Alonzo cut in, walking rather stiffly but quickly.

Alonzo took the lead, followed by Munkustrap. Tumble, Jerrie and Teazer hurried after. Plato and Pounce brought up the rear.

“Plato, are you okay?” Pounce asked. The older cat was staring up at the stars, looking oddly contemplative.

“Yeah, Pounce. I think… I think I am.” Plato said quietly. “How about you?”

“Fine. Hungry. Tired.” Pounce shrugged. “Very confused.”

“It’s been quite a couple of days. Even I don’t know all of what happened.” Plato twitched his tail. “Hey, Pounce, I… I want to apologize.”

“For what? You’ve already saved me and my brother and- and whoever that other guy is.” Pounce gestured at the group in front of them. He was pretty sure he knew who Munk was carrying but didn’t want to voice it until he could meet the kitten face to face.

“During the first fire, the one at the junkyard, I tried to save you. But I couldn’t. A henchcat attacked me. I watched you get kidnapped.” Plato said. “And when I woke up and saw who I thought was you back at the junkyard I doubted myself. I knew that it wasn’t possible for you to be there since I saw you get taken, but I convinced myself that I was wrong.”

“Plato, that’s not your fault.” Pounce said. “If anything blame Macavity for causing all this- this confusing stuff in the first place. Bill Bailey told me what Macavity’s plans were. With two of me and Tumble running around no wonder you were confused. I’m still confused.”

Plato laughed, then coughed. “I’m confused too. But I think things are making more sense than they were before.”

*****

Bill Bailey couldn’t sleep. He was certain that if he closed his eyes he would dream of whatever horrors Tumblebrutus was currently facing at Macavity’s lair. Horrors that Carbucketty would also be facing. Despite his exhaustion he couldn’t give in to sleep, not when he knew that he would not be dreaming of himself.

Jenny had given him one of the sternest, longest, most colorful lectures he had ever received while re-bandaging his leg before sitting back down in the corner and simply staring at him. If Bill didn’t know better he would have almost preferred the quiet solitude of the cell back at Macavity’s lair. At least there his jailer didn’t stare at him so much.

Jenny had given him more tea. The queen seemed to have an endless supply of it. He sniffed it hesitantly. Never knew when something might be drugged.

“It’s not poisoned. It’s just tea.” Jenny said, voice still tinged with anger. “Despite your frequent attempts to undo all of my treatment I still want to make sure you recover.”

Instead of apologizing Bill drank the tea. Jenny’s eyes watched his every move. He was about to tell her that this time, for real this time, he didn’t have a trick up his sleeve, but before he could speak a peculiar sensation rippled through him. All the fur on his body stood on end.

Something wasn’t right. 

It was as if someone took a part of him, something deep inside, and violently wrenched it away. The shock made him drop his tea onto the blanket. An involuntary cry escaped him, prompting Jenny to hustle over to his side.

As soon as it happened it was over, leaving him feeling oddly light and… settled. As if whatever was taken from him had previously been crowding him from the inside. Now there was more room for the rest of him to spread out. Whatever that meant. 

“What happened?” Bill breathed. He found himself clinging to Jenny.

“I don’t know. I swear if you have one more health crisis I’ll-”

“Wait.” Bill said. The weight that had always been pressing down on the back of his mind was gone. Relief flooded through him. “I’m… I’m fine.”

“You are not.” Jenny huffed.

“I mean… I mean I’m fine. I don’t know how to explain it.” Quickly he moved away from Jenny and settled down under the blanket. There was only one way to know if what he suspected actually happened. He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

For the first time in a long time Bill did not dream of being Tumblebrutus. He dreamed of only himself.

Bill’s peaceful sleep was not long lived. Voices brought him back to the waking world much sooner than he would have liked. It seemed as if all the cats he knew in the world were trying to talk all at once. And, since his social circle had rapidly expanded over the past couple days, it was impossible to ignore the cacophony of voices that interrupted his dreams.

“Heaviside and Everlasting Cat above, you’re back!”

“And all of us are accounted for, don’t you worry, just a little banged up and some of us took a bit of a beatin’, but nothing really to worry about, isn’t that right?”

“Yeah, except that Tumble’s all tingly and you banged my head on the door when you rescued me.”

“How about we get your brother settled and we just forget about that part?”

“Here Pounce, sit over here- no, not there, over here-”

“- Tumble can lay down here- oh, I’m going to need to get out the beds again, aren’t I, why do I even bother putting them away-”

“Jenny, don’t fret, We’ll help you.”

“Thank you, Teazer. Jerrie, Be a dear and grab those cushions. And don’t think I don’t see you holding your back over there, Alonzo, you’re not getting away that easily.”

“Ah, Jenny, it’s fine. Take a look at the kittens first. Munk, there’s room over here for Carbucketty by Bill.”

Someone whimpered. The last dregs of Bill’s exhaustion left him in a flurry of anxiety. Against his better judgment he threw the blanket off of his head and sat up, the pain in his leg barely noticeable compared to the scene before him.

They were back. And they were alive.

“Buck, where’s Buck?” Bill asked, trying to get to his feet. Plato appeared at his side and gently pushed him down. 

“He’s here, he’s alright. Jenny’s taking a look at him right now. We’re getting a bed set up for him next to you.” Plato promised. 

Bill stared at him. Plato simply stared back.

“You did something.” Bill said. “I don’t know what you did but I… I feel….” 

“You don’t feel connected to Tumble anymore, do you?” Plato asked quietly.

“What did you do?” Bill asked in return. It was true. The connection, the thing that kept him tethered to Tumblebrutus, was gone. 

“I found Macavity’s book. There was a spell, one that had the power to break the bonds between doppelgangers. He kept it in case he wanted to break his ties to me, I guess.”

“And he used it?”

“No. I did.” Plato admitted. “Carbucketty drew the circle and I said the incantation. Tumble was with us too. I think it affected all of us, which means it would have affected you and Pouncival and… and Macavity too.”

“Oh.” That would explain why Bill didn’t dream of Tumble’s thoughts. Most of him felt relieved but a tiny part of him felt like he had lost something. “That’s… that’s good.”

Plato nodded. “Now you and Carbucketty are free.”

“What about Macavity?” Bill was almost afraid to ask.

“He’s gone.” Was all Plato said. 

“Gone, gone?”

“We’ll go back to look for a body but I doubt we’ll find one.” Alonzo cut in, helping Teazer lay out a bed for Cabucketty. “Macavity has a funny way of always escaping when you least expect him to.”

Munkustrap came over, Carbucketty cradled in his arms. Gently he placed the kitten on the bed. 

“Hey, Buck, I missed you.” Bill said, scooting as close as he could to his brother. 

Clumsily Carbucketty climbed into his arms, curling up against his brother and holding him tightly.

“Missed you too.” Carbucketty whimpered.

“He was struck by Macavity’s magic.” Munk explained. “But he’ll be alright. Just needs some rest.”

“Tumble was in the way. He protected me.” Carbucketty mumbled.

Bill held him close. Munkustrap, Alonzo and Plato left to give them some privacy. Their quiet reunion didn’t last for long. A familiar face crouched down next to them.

“Hey, uh, so I know this isn’t the best time, but I just-” Pouncival took a deep breath, looking like he was about to explode. “- I wanna see him.”

Bill laughed, the first genuinely happy laugh he had in a long time. “Pouncival, meet my brother, Carbucketty. Buck, this is Pounce. Tumble’s real brother.”

Carbucketty turned around to look at Pouncival, both kitten’s eyes growing wide as they took in the sight of one another.

“Whoa.” Both breathed, mirroring each other’s bewildered looks and speaking in sync. “You look just like me.”

“The connection between you might be broken but it looks like you two are still the same.” Bill laughed again.

It felt so good to laugh, even if it was probably a little hysterical. Sure, Bill was burned and bruised. Macavity was probably still out there. But he and Carbucketty were free. If they were lucky Macavity would realize that Bill and Carbucketty weren’t connected to Tumble and Pounce anymore and would leave them alone.

“Well, this is weird, but not as weird as I thought it would be.” Pounce said, reaching out and poking Carbucketty’s nose.

“Hey!” Carbucketty batted at his paw.

“Sorry. Just wanted to make sure you were really you. And not some kind of weird dream.”

“Of course I’m me. Who else would I be?” Carbucketty looked up at Bill. “Unless… do I have to pretend anymore?”

“No.” Bill Bailey said firmly. “Neither of us have to pretend ever again. From now on we will be just ourselves. I promise.”

And that was a promise he intended to keep.

*****

“Hey, so, if you’re gonna dance at the Jellicle Ball tonight you’re gonna need to know some good moves. Otherwise no one will notice you.” Pouncival looked down at his former doppelganger, raising an eyebrow. “And what’s the point of dancing if no one’s gonna notice?”

“There… there isn’t one?” Carbucketty asked hesitantly.

“Yes! Good job. I’d give you a cookie but, uh, I ate it. Sorry.” Pounce patted Carbucketty on the shoulder. “Here, watch and learn from a master.”

“Is he really a master or is he just full of it?” Bill Bailey asked, amused at the sight before him.

“Oh, he’s full of it. But sometimes he knows what he’s talking about.” Tumblebrutus replied, stretching out next to Bill outside of Jenny’s den. “Sometimes.”

After a full day and night of enforced rest the kittens in Jenny’s care had been allowed to go outside so long as they didn’t stray too far from her den. Immediately Pouncival had insisted that Carbucketty let him teach him some dance moves. Bill, with Tumble’s help, had hobbled outside to sit and watch the show.

The Jellicle Ball was still going to happen that night. Come hell or high water Munkustrap would ensure that the Ball would happen. At the last minute it had all come together, cats coming from far and wide to ensure that, despite all the chaos of the previous couple of days, the Jellicle Ball would go on.

Bill Bailey and Carbucketty hadn’t been officially introduced to the tribe but they hadn’t been hidden away either. With Bill’s permission Munkustrap filled in the adults of the tribe about the events of past three days, leaving the younger cats to meet Bill and Carbucketty on their own.

“Uh oh, who let Pounce teach Carbucketty how to dance?” Alonzo asked, appearing from around the corner. “Poor kid’s already got it hard as it is because he looks like Pounce.”

“Hey! I am much better looking than you you- you- argh!” Pounce’s protests were interrupted by Carbucketty attempting a pirouette and crashing headlong into him.

Alonzo winked at Tumble and Bill before heading off. “See you tonight at the Jellicle Ball. If you can survive Pounce’s lessons.”

Tumble and Bill both laughed. Pounce tried to salvage the routine he was trying to teach Carbucketty, but the kitten was distracted by a bug. Then Pounce became distracted by the same bug. Both completely forgot the dance to watch the bug in pure fascination.

Another familiar cat appeared.

“Hey, Plato, come to watch the show?” Tumble patted the ground next to him.

“Alonzo didn’t seem to want to stick around.” Bill added.

“No thanks. I’m busy.” Plato looked around the junkyard, clearly nervous about something.

“Uh, you okay, Plato?” Tumble asked.

“Yeah, yeah.” Despite his proclamation of being busy Plato immediately sat down. “Have you- have you seen Victoria anywhere?”

Bill raised an eyebrow as Tumble’s mouth stretched into a knowing grin.

“Are you finally gonna ask her to dance with you at the ball?” Tumble asked. “You’ve only been talking about her forever.”

“Yeah, well, I was planning on it, but I can’t... I can’t seem to find her.” Plato said lamely.

“Can’t seem to find her or you’re just not looking for her?” Tumble asked, looking all too innocently at the sky.

Plato gave him a flat look. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Kind of sounds like you’re avoiding her.” Bill said. “What’s she look like?”

“She’s got all white fur. Like starlight. Elegant. Beautiful.” Plato sighed. “There’s no one like her.”

“Like her?” Bill pointed across the junkyard. Plato made a slightly strangled sound as he followed Bill’s gaze.

“Oh, here we go again. Every time he gets a chance he chickens out.” Tumble said knowingly.

There was long pause between the three of them. In the distance Victoria spotted them and waved, heading off to get ready for the ball.

“You know what? I’ve done much scarier things than this. I’ve faced Macavity for Everlasting Cat’s sake. I’m just going to march right up to her and do it.” Plato surged to his feet. “Victoria! Wait!”

Both Tumble and Bill whistled as Plato jogged after the white queen. 

“To think all it took was facing his evil, crazed, maniacal doppelganger in a battle of life and death and severing a lifelong bond to finally gather up enough courage to ask a queen out.” Bill remarked, settling back in the sun and closing his eyes.

“You say it like it’s so easy.” Tumble leaned back next to him. 

“I wouldn’t know. Haven’t really had the opportunity to meet many cats before, let alone queens.” Bill said it casually but Tumble could hear the resignation in his voice.

“Well, if you come to the ball tonight you will. And… and if you’re nervous I’ll hang out with you.” Tumble tried to sound just as casual. “I probably won’t be doing a ton of dancing anyways. My legs are better but they’re still a little shaky.”

“That’s very kind of you. If Jenny lets me out of her den then I would love to come.” Bill twitched an ear towards the door. It had taken a lot of convincing to get her to let him come outside. After sleeping for a full twenty four hours he was itching to see the sun again.

“That just means she’s adopted you as one of her own. I think you hold the record for the longest lecture though.” Tumble said. “How long was it?”

“Uh, I was in a lot of pain at that point, so it’s a little hazy. But probably a good fifteen, twenty minutes?”

“Yeah, you definitely win the prize. If there was one.” Tumble closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun. If he wanted to he could easily fall asleep. It was so peaceful, so quiet. Perfect for a quick nap.

Tumble twitched an ear. Bill did the same.

“It’s too quiet.” Both said at the same time, sitting up in unison.

Both Pouncival and Carbucketty were conspicuously missing.

“Where’d they go?” Tumble asked, feeling panic rise within him.

“They were just here.” Bill said, voice calm but ears twitching in every direction. He slowly got to his feet, limping heavily out into the junkyard with Tumble close behind. 

They needn’t have worried. Pounce and Carbucketty had wandered off out of sight in pursuit of the bug, crawling low to the ground, but had been further lulled into relaxation by the pleasant warmth of the sun and had simply sprawled out for an impromptu nap. Both were napping in identical, unashamed sprawls.

“I wish I could say that this is unusual for him, but it’s not.” Tumble sighed, moving to wake Pouncival.

“Hold on, they might have the right idea.” Bill said seizing the opportunity before it vanished. “After all, doesn’t the Jellicle Ball last all night?”

“You’re right.” Tumble realized. “If we’re going to keep up with these two we need all the rest we can get.”

“Agreed.” Bill had already stretched out next to his brother, folding his paws behind his head and closing his eyes. “We’re already behind these two.”

Tumble let out a snort of laughter as he settled down next to Pouncival, keeping clear of the sprawling limbs. Bill had just started to get comfortable when Tumble spoke again.

“Hey, Bill?”

“Yes?”

“I’m… I’m glad we met. I wish it had been under different circumstances, but I’m glad we met anyways.”

“Me too, Tumble. Me too.”

Tumble’s contented purring was the last thing Bill heard as he drifted off to sleep, the anticipation of the Jellicle Ball dancing through his dreams.

*****

It was time. The junkyard had completely changed over the course of the afternoon. He had first been aware of the beginning of the Jellicle Ball by the voices of numerous cats singing in harmony. It was enough to startle Bill Bailey and Carbucketty into taking refuge in Jenny’s den, but soon enough the song drew Bill out of his hiding place. It called to him. And wherever he went Carbucketty would follow.

The moon was high overhead, bathing the junkyard in a beautiful, otherworldly light. All of Bill’s hurts and trepidation melted away as he stepped out into the moonlight. Carbucketty bounced at his feet, eyes flitting between one thing and the next, excitement radiating off of him.

There were so many cats. More than he had seen in one place at one time in a long while. Every color, shape and size was represented, and they all looked different from one another. Bill Bailey and Carbucketty were the only ones who looked like copies of cats that were already part of the tribe. Like they didn’t quite belong.

“It’s a lot to take in, isn’t it?” Munkustrap asked, joining the two on the outskirts of the dance. 

“Everyone’s so in sync with one another. So connected.” Bill said, watching as Pounce and Tumble easily followed the routine. 

“Well that’s mostly thanks to the rehearsals.” Munk chucked. “Although some cats are better at remembering the steps than the others. And there are some that would definitely benefit from additional instruction.”

“I can only imagine who you might be referring to.” Bill said as Pounce did an especially bombastic flourish and almost punched Tumble in the face. Luckily Tumble was more graceful and turned his dodge into a series of flips that made the other kittens stop and applaud, Carbucketty included.

“If you would like to join in you can.” Munk said, noting Carbucketty’s enthusiasm.

“Honestly, I don’t know if I’m able to.” Bill admitted. While his leg was healed to the point where he could walk around he wasn’t sure if leaping and dancing would do him any good. “But if you want to go, Buck, you can.”

Carbucketty wiggled a bit in thought, torn between leaving his brother’s side and wanting to join in on the festivities.

“Hey!” Pounce yelled from across the junkyard. “Are you gonna gab or are you gonna dance?”

It was hard for Carbucketty to argue with that. Laughing, the kitten ran off to join his new friends.

“I was going to talk to you after the ball, but it looks like now might be the best time.” Munk said, watching as Pounce took Carbucketty’s paw and helped him move with the crowd. 

“About what?” Bill asked, trying to quash the unwarranted anxiety that rose in his brother’s absence. Some habits were hard to break.

“About what you and Carbucketty want to do. Where you want to go from here.”

“Oh.” Bill tapped his foot along with the beat of the music. “I’ve been thinking about that.”

“I want you to know that if you and your brother wish to remain here, you are welcome to. Sure, things might get a little odd now and then since you two and Tumble and Pounce look so much alike, but with time it should get better.” Munk shrugged.

“That is a tempting offer. Everyone’s been so nice here. It’s like… having a family again.” Bill said. “Without your help Buck and I would still be with Macavity.”

“In a roundabout way you helped us too.” Munk said. “If we hadn’t met you we would never have known about Plato being Macavity’s doppelganger. I can only imagine what would have happened if Macavity took it upon himself to come to the junkyard and try and take Plato for himself.”

“At least we can be assured that Plato broke the bonds between all of us.” Bill said. “And that Macavity is likely out of the picture.”

Munk nodded. “We can only hope so. But so long as I am capable I will do all I can to protect all of you.”

Bill smiled. “Thank you. Thank you for everything. This is more than I could have ever hoped for when I thought of what my and Buck’s future would end up like.”

“Think about what I said. There will always be a place for you and Carbucketty in the tribe.” Munk gave Bill an affectionate rub between the ears.

Both cats turned their attentions to the ball to see Plato and Victoria step into the moonlight. Together they danced as one, Plato easily lifting Victoria in the air as if she were as light as a feather. The white queen gracefully twisted herself into numerous flexible poses as Plato held her aloft, neither of them faltering for a moment. In Plato’s arms she was completely secure. Upon Victoria’s descent the other cats applauded, crowding in to congratulate the new couple.

Plato locked eyes with Bill Bailey and smiled. Bill returned the smile and nodded, happy to see the other cat completely at ease with himself.

Behind Plato Pouncival tried to lift Etcetera in the same way. She went up gracefully but did not have as delicate of a descent. Tumble and Carbucketty were too busy laughing to be of any help as Pounce fell forward in an ungainly heap. A couple of the other young cats gathered around them, poking fun at Pounce and playing around with Carbucketty, no one seeming to mind that Pounce suddenly had a twin.

“Hey, what are you two up to over here?” Alonzo asked, taking a quick break from the dancing. His fur glowed in the moonlight. “Pounce wants me to tell you that you both have to dance.”

“I’m doing my best not to get in more trouble with Jenny than I already am.” Bill said, noting that Jennyanydots was watching him from the other side of the junkyard. She seemed happy but she was always watching, always waiting.

“Ah, that’s probably a smart move.” Alonzo stretched his long limbs and raised an eyebrow. “But is it the most enjoyable thing to do tonight?”

“You’re terrible.” Munkustrap said, rolling his eyes. Nevertheless he stood and joined the black and white cat in the new dance that had started.

“Bill! Come join us!” Carbucketty shouted, appearing out of nowhere and pulling Bill to his feet. Tumble, Pounce, and a couple other cats were waiting.

It was impossible for Bill to deny his brother his request, especially when the others joined in, sweeping him up in the crowd and treating him just like their own. Together under the moonlight they all danced, no longer individual cats but all coming together as part of a greater whole. Before all this Bill Bailey had been afraid of losing himself, becoming someone he was not, but now he had never been more sure of himself. As long as he was surrounded by a community he would know where he and his brother belonged.

It was in that moment, watching everyone come together, that Bill Bailey realized what he wanted for himself and Carbucketty.

*****

A week later and things had fallen back into their usual routine. Munkustrap and Alonzo had done a thorough search of the area to find any sign of Macavity, but to no one’s surprise he had vanished without a trace. Jenny had given Bill Bailey and Carbucketty a clean bill of health and the two had been welcomed into the tribe without a fuss (although there was a general sense of unease about Pouncival taking Carbucketty on as his self proclaimed ‘apprentice’). 

One particular morning Jerrie found himself awake at the crack of dawn. Any cat in their right mind should have been sleeping at such an early hour. But, of course, sometimes Jerrie did things that were a little out of anyone’s right frame of mind. Not even he knew why he was up and wandering around at this hour, only that something told him to go, so he simply followed his feet. His feet led him out of the junkyard and to a very familiar part of the neighborhood.

As Jerrie’s gaze swept the surrounding area a familiar shape caught his eye, sitting on top of the tall brick wall. Just to be sure he squinted. Yep, it was a patch tabby tom, perched like a statue on the wall, completely drenched in the light from the early morning sun.

“Hey, now this is a familiar sight.” Jerrie said as he hopped up on the wall to sit next to the cat. “No, wait, lemme guess. Don’t tell me.”

Jerrie held up a paw as the cat smiled at him. He could figure this out. 

“Hi!” A kitten piped up from below them, scrambling up to sit next to the other cat, nearly knocking them both over the wall in the process. With no regard to anyone’s personal space he wiggled to sit between them, beaming happily up at the two.

“Alright, you gotta be Bill.” Jerrie said. “‘Cause that’s Carbucketty there. I’m certain of it.”

Bill Bailey laughed. “You got me.”

“Finally got it right for once.” Jerrie grinned.

“Well done. Much better than the first time we met here.” Bill watched as Carbucketty scrambled back down the wall after a butterfly.

“Hey, the first time we met it was rainin’ and cold and you were bein’ all broody and stuff. Quite rude, tellin’ me to go away and all.”

“I’m sorry. I was stressed. This was the only place where I could come to think things through.”

“Ah, well, water under the bridge.” Jerrie waved a paw lazily in the air. “I believe we are good enough friends now to move past such trivialities.” 

Bill laughed again. “You are so generous.”

“Say, what are you doin’ up here anyways?” Jerrie asked. “You don’t seem to need to brood anymore.”

“Well, to be honest, I was hoping you’d show up.” Bill admitted. “Buck and I are leaving for a while. We’re going to go find our tribe. The one we left behind when… when Macavity took us.”

“Do you remember where it is?”

“Yes. I do. It’s a ways away but we can make it there.” Bill said confidently. “I remember the way.”

“We’re gonna miss you back at the tribe.” Jerrie said. “Especially Pounce and Tumble. Even though you’re not related you and Buck are at least kind of like their cousins or something at this point.”

“Buck and I will miss you too. But we’re leaving now. And we’ll be back eventually.”

“See you around. I’ll keep an eye out for you. You always know where to find me.” Jerrie said, waving goodbye as Bill hopped down off the wall to gather his brother. 

“Oh, and Jerrie?” Bill turned back to look up at Jerrie.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for caring.” Bill Bailey gave him a wave goodbye with his tail and he and Carbucketty headed off. With that Jerrie was left alone.

“Crazy kittens.” Jerrie muttered, stretching out along the wall to watch the sun rise. It was going to be a beautiful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! It has been a blast writing this for you. :)
> 
> And, as always, let me know what you think!


End file.
